Beyond the Elevator
by Only Hope-7
Summary: Now that Daniel knows Emily's real identity, all bets are off. My version of what I would like to have seen happen in Episode 4x8 after their spark was re-ignited in the elevator. [Demily all the way.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As some of you already know, I have always been a Demily fan and was, of course, loving their elevator scenes on Episode 7! I was also pleased that they had another scene on this past week's episode as well. **

**Ever since 4x7 aired, I've been contemplating how I would like to see an extended aftermath scene play out between them. So, here is my attempt that. This is intended to be a one-shot, but who knows where the road might eventually lead. ;) **

**Regardless, I am interested in hearing your thoughts. It makes me happy to know there are other people out there that still enjoy this couple as well, and think their chemistry is undeniable (as twisted as it may be). I must say hats off to the writers of the show for at least giving Demily an opportunity again when I think most of us, myself included, thought they had forever killed Demily. Okay, enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"_Was any of it real?" He asked with a hint of hope in his voice while stooped on the floor of the dark elevator as he admired her straddle the wall in limber fashion._

"_Nothing comes to mind," She absently replied, more preoccupied with her task at hand of finding an escape from the stalled box in which they were trapped. _

"_What about when I proposed to you? You can't tell me you weren't with me in that moment. That it wasn't real." He suddenly had her attention. She cast her eyes downward, not speaking. But her silence was his answer: that moment was, indeed, real...as fleeting as it might have been. "Yeah, that's what I thought. But then you had to go and dismantle my life."_

"_No, I didn't do that. You did that to yourself." She was standing before him now and he looked up her, watching her eyes soften for the briefest of moments. "And maybe there was a time when the feelings were real and we could have had a real relationship. But the moment you aligned yourself with your father, it was all over."_

Daniel would probably regret this, but he could not help himself. He had played their conversation over and over in his head ever since it had taken place the day before. The front door swung open, revealing a hostile Emily on the other side. He expected nothing less. "Daniel – what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk with you."

"Well, I'm kind of busy -"

"Please? I'm not here to fight."

"Fine," Emily conceded and stepped aside so that he could enter the home that had once been his. Daniel took in the aesthetic changes she had made as he walked through the large foyer into the living room. He had sworn to himself he would never set foot in this forsaken house again, and yet, here he was... visiting the woman, he also swore, he would never again give the time of day, much less seek out. But then his sister..._their_ sister...had shared the shocking game-changer: Emily Thorne was actually Amanda Clarke.

Something happened in the elevator between them. A spark was re-ignited for Daniel as he spoke with her, questioned her. And when Emily had agilely used his shoulder as a springboard, hoisting herself through the ceiling of the elevator, Daniel realized there was so much he had to learn about her, that he wanted to learn about her. She had always been mysterious. Maybe this was why. Maybe this was why he had always been so drawn to her, so fascinated. She was unlike anyone he had ever known.

Daniel had told her he didn't want her to explain, but that was a lie. He wanted to know anything and everything. He knew it was wishful thinking on his part though. He would be lucky if Emily opened up at all. But he was going to try his best to chip away at her barriers. He would never stop wondering, if he did not. "I keep thinking about our conversation in the elevator...if you can even call it that. And...I have more questions."

Emily crossed her arms as they sat down, unamused by the prospect of continuing their previous discussion. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

"No, you don't. But...I'm asking you to." Daniel leaned forward, his eyes reflecting his sincere plea. It had been a long time since Emily had seen such a look from him. "Please, I...I need to know if the past few years of my life have all been a lie or not."

Emily paused, contemplating her response. She did not have a need to relive the past, but perhaps, she could do it for him. She supposed she owed it to him, in a way. "What do you want to know?"

"A lot of things, actually. Let's play a little game -"

"Daniel, I'm in no mood for games."

Daniel ignored her resistance, much like he had in the elevator the day before. "Let's call it: True or False. I pose the scenario and you _honestly_ answer me if there were any truth to it, or if it were completely false...just all part of your plan. Can you do that?"

Emily sighed, already regretting acquiescing. "Okay."

"Let's start at the beginning when you spilled your drink on my jacket -"

"False," Emily flatly replied, her response almost immediate.

"Okay, I suspected as much. How about the first time we kissed?"

"False." This was really almost fun, she thought.

"And the first time we made love?"

"False."

That stung a little more than Daniel wanted to admit, and so he quickly proceeded with the next question. "What about when you told me you were falling in love with me?"

Emily took a moment to consider her response. It had been quite a while since she had even thought about any of this. A part of her wanted to lie and tell Daniel it had all been fake, every single moment. It's what he deserved, she told herself. He had, after all, nearly killed her. But she had committed to being honest for this little game, and ultimately, it was actually kind of nice to be open with him for the first time. "True...but... I used it to my advantage."

"Fair enough," Daniel said with a small nod, his esteem having been boosted slightly. "What about the night of my birthday... when you gave me that scrapbook and told me I already felt like home to you? Was that real?"

"Yes," Emily whispered, averting her eyes from him. This was a bad idea. She should never have agreed to it. Daniel was managing to stir something in her emotionally, and it was suddenly making her very uncomfortable.

Seeing the shift in her demeanor, Daniel continued full forge ahead. Now they were getting somewhere. "What about the night of Tyler's murder...when you told me you loved me and would be by my side no matter what? Why did you stay with me? Was it just because of your plan?"

"No."

"Why then?"

"Because... in the few horrible moments when I thought it was you lying dead on the beach, I realized...my feelings for you were real." Emily shook her head in attempt to jar herself back to reality. "Now...we could go on all night taking this trip down memory lane, but...I think we've said enough."

Daniel wasn't ready to leave yet though, wasn't ready for their time together to end. There was so much more he wanted to know. "Ems, please."

"Don't call me that," Emily snapped, her voice cutting. Her walls were back up. "You lost that privilege a long time ago." She stood to escort him out, and he immediately stood as well, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Just one more question, and then I'll go." Though Emily remained silent, she lowered her chin in concession. "You said that any chance of us having a real relationship was over the moment I aligned myself with my father."

"That's right."

"So you're telling me that everything we shared after that point was a lie? The reconciliation, the whole thing...it was all fake?"

Emily crossed her arms again. "Yes."

Daniel shook his head, not wanting to accept her answer. "I don't believe you. No one is that good of an actor."

"Look, I'm not saying that there weren't any real moments between us, but they all ultimately played into my plan to take down your family." There, that was the truth. Her heart belonged to Aiden during Daniel and Emily - Part Two, but there were still times in which she cared about Daniel. And one thing never changed, she always wanted him to be free of his parents.

"You really had no problem betraying me like that? No crisis of conscience?"

Emily wasn't sure why, but his question incited her. Maybe it was because there were so many unresolved feelings between them...things she had never gotten an opportunity to express. "You really want to talk to me about betrayal? You shot me, Daniel. Not once, but twice, and left me to die. What's worse...I can never have children because of you! I'd say we're more than even," She seethed. "And that was more than one question."

Daniel was momentarily at a loss for words. Emily had betrayed him and committed many wrongful acts, but he had caused irreparable damage to her body. She had never forced him to own up to it until now. If looks could kill, he would be dead from the hatred which was now burning in her eyes. Daniel finally found his voice. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did. It was unforgivable... Can you honestly say the same?"

"Get out," Emily whispered with disdain. When he didn't budge, she swiftly moved passed him and towards the front door, Daniel following hot on her heels.

"Can you?!" He asked again, his voice louder. Emily reached the front door and began to open it, but he slammed it shut from behind. "Just answer me," Daniel ordered, almost begged, pinning her body against the door.

"No. I'm not sorry. I would do it _all _over again." And in one swift motion, Emily reversed stances with him so that it was now Daniel who was pinned against the door. He was momentarily stunned by her ability and speed. And as an added touch, Emily firmly held her arm at his throat, making it slightly difficult for him to breathe. "The only thing I'm sorry for is wasting any feelings of love on you. You could have made the difference, Daniel. You could have exposed your father that day on live television, but you didn't. Instead you sat there, knowing what he had done to David Clarke, to _my_ father and to me...and you did _nothing_."

"I didn't know who you were!" Daniel nearly shouted in desperation, and then with his voice softening, "I would have helped you." Emily wasn't expecting him to say such a thing. His words softened her and caused her to lower her arm. As if forfeiting, Emily then descended the two entry steps and walked towards the sitting room. Daniel's voice gently stopped her. "Let me choose again."

Slowly, Emily turned to face him, her brow narrowed in confusion. "What?"

"I want to choose again." Daniel began moving towards her as he spoke, unsure why he was willing to exhibit any vulnerability whatsoever. Emily was the enemy, after all. But there was something different in knowing that she was Amanda Clarke. It didn't erase the pain she had caused him, but it somehow provided a new-found clarity, and with it, came a whole new desire, and perhaps for the first time, true regret. He did want to choose again. Things could have turned out so differently for them. They could be different now. Didn't she see?

"You can't. It's far too late." Her tone was blunt and lacking in emotion. He was wasting her time speaking such nonsense.

"Why?"

"Isn't that beyond obvious?"

"I may not be able to re-write the past, but... I can help you now."

"Daniel, this conversation is pointless. We've brought each other nothing but pain. Let's leave it at that."

"I don't want to. Not anymore." Daniel grabbed her face in his hands, pulling her mouth to his. Emily squirmed, pushing him away with all her might.

"Have you lost your mind?" She spat, but her rejection did not seem to dissuade him. Daniel merely kissed her again, more forcefully this time, and thrust her back against the entry wall. Again, Emily pushed him away, slapping him this time. This only spurred Daniel on more though. He had never wanted her more than he did in this very moment. He hungrily kissed her again, restraining her hands above her head. Emily moaned in displeasure, writhing under his grasp. "Get off of me." Her voice resounded with anger as she tore her lips away. How dare he come onto her. She hated him, hated him for being so arrogant.

Emily could feel Daniel's hot breath on her face as his head hovered at her own. In a single motion, she would drop him to the floor in sheer satisfaction. He truly under-estimated her abilities. But there was something stopping her from doing so. What was it? Emily looked into Daniel's dark eyes which were dancing between her own with desire.

"Is that what you really want?" He asked in a heavy whisper, pressing his body to her's. Emily parted her mouth to speak, to tell him she didn't want this, that she wanted him to leave her alone, but she had no words when the time came. "Be with me just once...just once as Amanda... as the real you."

Daniel's request was twisted. In fact, the entire situation was beyond twisted. Emily had not been with anyone since Aiden for she had been taking time to properly mourn the loss of him. In the back of her mind, the only person Emily had even considered giving herself to was Jack, but had chosen to protect him instead. Jack was good, and she had already caused him enough trouble and pain. In a sick way, she and Daniel deserved each other.

Emily wanted to scream and push Daniel away again. It would certainly be the smartest thing to do. No good was going to come from them being together. But his offer was suddenly very enticing. He was gorgeous. He always had been. Being with him now could serve as an escape. Perhaps, it was temporary insanity, but Emily found herself answering his request with a hungry kiss of her own. Daniel was surprised that she had given in, but gladly reciprocated.

She liked the roughness of his beard as he kissed her, a roughness which matched the way he was touching her and dragging his mouth down her neck. It was different than all the times before, and she wanted nothing to resemble what they once had shared. Daniel seemed to be of the same sentiment as his lips ravaged her skin, his hands firmly planted at her hips. As he lifted, Emily coiled her legs around his waist, and he carried her into the sitting room. Conveniently, Emily had decorated the room with a pool table in the center of it which soon became their landing pad.

Her back hit its felt surface with a gentle crash, Daniel's body heavy upon her. He was kissing her passionately yet again, desperate to take in every inch of her. He then felt Emily press the bottom of her boot into his abdomen, pushing him backwards. Had she changed her mind? But when Daniel looked into her eyes, they now only reflected want. Her mouth curled up in the corner as she sat up, removing her shirt in the process.

Daniel's mouth curved into a smile as well, and he followed suit in removing his jacket and shirt. He couldn't help from noticing the bullet scars on her skin, and for a moment, he almost faltered with guilt. But Emily did not seem to care about their past for this suspended time of perfection taking place between the two of them. Daniel soon decided not to either, and their torrid entanglement left them both breathless when they slowly came down from their high minutes later.

"Man..." Daniel rolled over on his back, beginning to laugh. "You uh...you really were holding back all those times before."

Emily smirked as she stared at the ceiling. It had been exhilarating to allow herself to truly be with him just now. What had transpired between them had been nothing short of incredible. Maybe they had found the perfect combination of truth, hatred and attraction. She slid off the pool table, grabbed the throw blanket from the back of one of the plush chairs in the room, and then returned to where Daniel had not moved, and draped the blanket over them.

"So that was...the _real_ you?" Daniel questioned, somewhat rhetorically.

"It's what you asked for," Emily reminded, turning her head to the side so that she could see him.

He mirrored her motion, a sexy grin forming on his face. "I like Amanda better."

Emily rolled her eyes, amused. She wasn't really even sure if Amanda actually existed anymore, but whoever she was, it was the first time she had been with Daniel without her facade in tact. "When are you going to tell your dad the truth?" Daniel pensively questioned as he shifted the subject matter completely. He was not sure how Emily would react, but it did not seem to upset her in the least.

"I did tell him. It didn't go well. Your mother's...accident...interrupted us."

"And here I thought you were going to take the credit for her nearly dying."

Emily pursed her lips, fighting a smile. "No, that was just karma at its finest."

Daniel nearly laughed, as awful as it was. "I have felt a little guilty for not visiting her in the hospital."

"Do what you can live with."

Daniel turned on his side, propping himself up on his left arm. "And what are you going to do?"

Emily sighed in defeat. "I've been fighting for a man my whole life...who...doesn't seem to exist anymore."

"So what, you're just going to give up? That's not like you."

"Maybe I'm just tired of fighting."

"I'm not buying it." Daniel was faced with the problem he always had with Emily. For him, once with her was never enough. One conversation, one fight, one kiss, one time of mind-blowing sex... he always wanted more. But his next statement surprised even himself. "I'll help you take down my mother...once and for all... Reveal to your dad that she's lying...that she betrayed him all those years ago."

"Daniel -" Emily immediately began to protest, but he interrupted.

"I would much rather be on your side of this war."

Emily arched her eyebrow, smirking again. "You scared of me or something?"

He smiled. "Maybe a little. I, of all people, know that Emily Thorne f.k.a. Amanda Clarke, is a force to be reckoned with."

It would be an alliance than neither one had ever thought would be possible.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry to only be posting some comments of my own, but I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who graciously have favorited, followed and provided feedback on this story. I did truly intend for it to be a one-shot, _especially given the fact I have two other Revenge fics in progress_, BUT the outpouring of support has definitely compelled me to continue with this story. :)**

**So, I wanted to first and foremost express my appreciation for your kind support and also let you know that I will be working on another installment. I really enjoy writing about this couple, and it is very gratifying to me to read that others love them too and enjoy reading about them. If there are specifics things you would like to see happen in this story, please let me know! I have a few ideas brewing, but would welcome hearing your thoughts.**

**xoxo,**

**Only Hope-7**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Again, I cannot say thank you enough for all of you who took the time to provide feedback on this story as well as follow and favorite it! From the bottom of my heart, thank you. **

**Okay, so I have given much thought as to how I wanted to write this next installment. I feel like I'm walking a fine line in order to keep it realistic, but also give us the more of the Demily we want. I'm not entirely sure I'm pleased with it, but here it is, for better or for worse... I hope it is pleasing. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The irony of the situation was remarkable. A man who had become one of her biggest enemies, a man she had betrayed, and who had in turn, devastatingly betrayed her as well, was now possibly the solution to her biggest problem. Emily looked at Daniel for a long moment, trying to ascertain his sincerity. Did he really want to help her? Could they have reached some form of a peace treaty which would allow them to co-exist in such a way?

Daniel waited patiently for Emily to sort through her thoughts. He fully expected her to decline, and they were also probably reaching the point at which she would throw him out of the house, but he hoped neither would be the case. Much to his pleasant surprise, Emily slowly began to lift her hand and held it out to him. She was offering a handshake on their deal which caused a small smile to form in the corners of Daniel's mouth_._ "But we do it my way," Emily firmly stipulated.

Daniel chuckled at her ever-present stubbornness. "Is there any other?" So they shook on it, come what may. He wanted to kiss her, the urge to have her again almost overpowering. Why was he so weak when it came to her? _Just once_ had been the agreement, but Daniel hoped Emily wouldn't hold him to it. Tentatively, he began to lower his lips back down to her's. Emily's eyes fluttered shut in anticipation of his warm lips touching her own, this time in a gentle motion. With their hands still clasped, she drew his body closer.

Emily moaned, arching her back towards Daniel, answering his un-asked question. She hated to admit it, but she wanted more of him too, wanted to feel the rush again being with him brought. Forcefully, Emily flipped Daniel on his back so that her body was now the one hovering. He grinned at her passionate nature while she seductively looked down at his face and began to kiss him again. Yes, he definitely liked Amanda better.

Reluctantly, Daniel pulled her head back, intertwining his fingers in her hair. "Can we take this upstairs?"

Emily arched her brow. "I've made your mother's former bedroom mine. You really want to do it in there?"

Daniel grimaced at the thought. "Can't we use one of the guest bedrooms? God knows there are plenty to choose from."

Emily smirked before sliding off the pool table and cocooning her body in the throw blanket. She then tossed Daniel his clothes. "Race you."

* * *

><p>Only the moonlight was lighting the guestroom as Emily felt Daniel steadily breathing beside her. He had obviously fallen asleep, but she could not. There was too much on her mind, so many questions she needed her father to answer. She had thought he would give her a chance... That he would appreciate all she had sacrificed for him, but instead, he seemed resentful of it. He was vowing allegiance to the woman Emily despised. The woman who was at the root of the nightmare she had been living since the age of nine. Emily needed to see him again. He at least owed her an explanation.<p>

Gingerly, she began to slip out of the bed, but Daniel's hand caught her wrist. "Only a few hours together, and you're already making one of your mysterious exits," He said with a sloppy smile.

Emily emitted a heavy breath that resembled that of a small laugh. "It's not mysterious if you know where I'm going." Daniel looked at her expectantly. "I'm going to visit my dad again. You were right. I was giving up too easily."

"I can't believe you're admitting I was right about something."

"Don't get it used to it," She warned and then another smirk came to her face.

When Emily returned, it was with a strange combination of determination and defeat. Having skillfully intercepted two men posing as nurses and trying to essentially kidnap her father, she had left the hospital in a rush. But then her father had beckoned her to meet him and she could not refuse. Their talk offered some clarity, but was perplexing at the same time._ "I'm so proud of you, Amanda. But I can't be your father..." _The words rang in her head over and over again.

Her bedroom was dark when she entered it and began absently undressing without bothering to turn on a lamp.

"How did it go?" Daniel asked her from behind. Emily turned to find him standing in the doorway of her bedroom, wearing only his jeans. He must have fallen back asleep after she left. Otherwise, she felt certain he would have been long gone which would have been fine with her. She was no longer accustomed to him being a part of her life in any shape or form. On the other hand, his presence was somehow comforting. She felt particularly empty inside tonight, and perhaps, her typical solitude was not the best answer.

Emily sighed."I don't know how to answer that."

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck, unsure how to read her. She was just so different, so challenging. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Emily answered honestly. Daniel knew not to push her, and wondered if perhaps, he had out-stayed his welcome. There was a noticeable shift in her countenance from when she had left an hour prior. "Are you really serious about wanting to help me?"

Emily's question caused Daniel to raise his eyes from the floor to meet her across the room. "Yes."

"Why? Why do you want to help me, really?" Emily probed, still struggling to accept the olive branch he had extended and whether or not she could actually put any trust in him.

Daniel paused, digging his hands into his pockets while he thought through his response. "Because... I think my mom deserves to be exposed for the evil person she is, and...I'm hoping... someday... you'll be able to forgive me for what I did to you."

It was now Emily's turn to pause and consider what Daniel had said. She did not feel anger towards him in that moment, but knew all too well the resentment she harbored in her heart. "You should know then that...I don't know if I could ever forgive you."

Even though Emily had delivered her response gently, it was a harsh reality Daniel really did not want to face. A part of him wanted to retreat to the place in his mind where denial ruled as did justification. But then there was the fact that he also didn't know if he could ever really forgive Emily either. Maybe mutual _un-_forgiveness was the best they would be able to share. Daniel nodded then in acceptance of her words.

Emily continued, seemingly unaffected by the weight of what they were discussing. "You should also know that two men tried to kidnap my father... and nearly killed your mother in the process."

Alarm lit Daniel's eyes. He would never be able to react as calmly as she to such things. "What?"

"Don't worry. They didn't get away with it."

"What did you do?" Daniel slowly asked, almost afraid of her answer.

"I stopped them," Emily replied, not in a boastful way, but as if simply stating fact. Daniel stood somewhat dumbfounded for a moment as Emily left him to his thoughts and walked into the master bathroom. The sound of the shower water running pulled him out of his daze. He then moved to bathroom doorway.

"You stopped them. What does the mean exactly?" Daniel questioned, trying to ignore that Emily was continuing to undress. Modesty was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment, and it wasn't even a matter of being comfortable in front of Daniel. She simply just did not care.

"I kicked their asses." Another nonchalant answer. Seeing Daniel raise his brow reminded Emily how much he did not know about her. He was not Nolan or Aiden or Jack. But Emily had to admit in this instance, it was not his fault. She could not expect Daniel to know her when she had kept the truth hidden. Emily released a heavy breath. "You have no idea what I'm capable of, Daniel... Are you sure you want to go down this road with me?"

When he didn't speak, Emily decided to leave him be and stepped into the shower. If Daniel didn't want to stay, if he wanted to break their agreement already, then so be it. She could not afford for him to be a part of this in any way if he could not handle it.

Daniel stood processing her words and wondered how any of this could surprise him at this point. And isn't this what he had asked for - to know more about her? To know the real her and be in on her future plans? With each passing moment, Daniel was becoming more and more drawn in. He had to know more. He would never be able to get Emily out of his mind now. How could anyone else match her, in mere fascination alone?

For whatever reason, and it was in no small part because it was to her benefit, Emily was allowing him in. How long until she changed her mind though? And so Daniel decided not only to stay, but to join her in the shower. He had a momentary flash of Louise duping him earlier that morning in his own shower. Daniel nearly shivered at the thought of her lunacy.

Emily was not expecting Daniel to take such a liberty, but then again, this was the arrogant version of him, the one she despised, but found rather appealing at the same time. She did not flinch as he silently touched her, and Daniel wondered if there were even a way to startle her. How could she be so controlled all the time? How had an innocent little girl become the woman standing before him now... so complex, skilled and strong? He had to find out.

Emily closed her eyes as Daniel wrapped his arm across her chest from behind, dropping his lips to place succulent kisses on her shoulder. This was so wrong. She really had lost her mind to let him in like this. But each time she was with him, she received temporary alleviation from her pain. And there was so much pain.

Emily gasped slightly when she realized Daniel had begun to wash her hair. It was something he used to do all the time when they were _together_. It was not safe for them to be acting this way. She had to continue to hate him, or else this would never work. Daniel noticed her stiffen, but proceeded anyway. It was almost as if he wanted to see how far he could push her before she would push back again. But Emily continued to allow him to massage her scalp with his fingertips. As much as she did not want to acknowledge it, it was nice to have a moment of someone caring for her.

Emily turned to face Daniel then, leaning her head back into the water to rinse out the shampoo. When she was finished, she opened her eyes to find him staring at her with that increasingly familiar look of desire lighting his dark eyes. "I meant what I said earlier. I want to help you," Daniel said with certainty, his voice husky. "I want to know everything you're capable of, Amanda."

"You shouldn't call me that, Daniel."

"Why? It _is_ your name."

"Not anymore." Her father was the only person allowed to call her by her given name, and even that sounded foreign. _Her father_. There was that pain again. Emily closed her eyes as Daniel took her face in his hands. She wanted to escape and willingly accepted the one he was offering.

* * *

><p>Nolan came by the manor early the following morning as was often the case these days. He had not heard from Emily in hours which was unusual. Having let himself in, he found Emily seated in the living room, reading something on her laptop with a cup of coffee in hand. Nolan poured himself a cup as well, even though he disliked coffee, and took a seat on the contemporary couch opposite from her.<p>

"I went to see my dad last night..." Emily began and started filling him in on the events which had transpired the night before. Nolan was, of course, hanging on every word, but couldn't help noticing the footsteps coming down the stairwell from behind.

"Morning." Daniel greeted, immediately aware of Emily's sandy-haired guest. "Nolan."

"Danny." There was no masking the perplexed and judgmental expression on Nolan's face. Daniel chose to disregard it and turned in Emily's direction. Sensing his eyes on her, she looked up from her laptop.

"Would you like some coffee?" Emily offered as if the situation were completely normal and free of any awkwardness.

But Daniel did feel awkward. He and Nolan did not exactly like each other, and besides, he had just spent the night in his parent's former home with his former wife. "No, I better get going. I'll call you later."

Emily nodded in response, her eyes returning to her work, and Daniel said goodbye to Nolan, who seemed to be shocked more than anything. Once he heard the front door close, Nolan turned to his best friend who was conveniently preoccupied with whatever she was researching. "Uh... since when do you play slumber party with Daniel?"

"Since last night," Emily replied causally, as if it were completely insignificant. "It's not going to happen again."

"Um, are you out of your ever lovin' mind?"

Emily cut her eyes up at him. "Don't make a big deal out of it."

"A big deal? Ems, need I remind you who he is and what he's done? What the hell is going on?"

"Charlotte told Daniel my real identity. He confronted me."

Nolan rolled his eyes. "Oh, and so you naturally wound up in bed together? Cause that makes a lot of sense."

"Daniel and I have a new... understanding."

"He's a Grayson."

"I'm well aware of that, Nolan, thank you."

"And just when I thought nothing could surprise me," Nolan mumbled, casting his eyes into the distance. "All right, since you _clearly_ feel no need to discuss this with me, let me offer a subject change. When are you going to come see my new country club? I'm bestowing you with an honorary membership, by the way."

Occasionally, Nolan would amuse her, and this was one of those times. Only he would buy a country club on a whim. He was also the only person in Emily's life she felt loved her unconditionally. Though she had much more pressing matters at hand than rubbing elbows with New York's finest, she knew she needed to be there for him. Emily smirked, cutting her eyes up at him again. "I'll come by for cocktails this evening."

* * *

><p>Daniel's eyes scanned the crowded dining area of the country club and soon spotted Emily sitting at a fairly secluded corner table. It felt both odd and normal to know that she was waiting for him. Daniel approached her swiftly, and she looked at him cordially as he took a seat. "Thanks for meeting me. Although, I was a little surprised at the suggested venue, but I don't know why I should be considering Nolan's the new owner."<p>

"Yes, well, I'm just trying to be supportive," Emily replied. The thought of her being such a thing was an interesting concept to Daniel, but he had to remember that Nolan was her soul mate of sorts. "Nolan sent over a bottle of his best Merlot."

"Ah, perfect." Daniel said, pouring himself a glass. "Shall we toast?"

"Sure. Suggestions?"

"How about...to surprising alliances?" Emily gave a nod of approval as their glasses clinked, each then taking a swallow.

"Well, isn't this a cozy sight? Drinks with your ex-wife." Louise's southern drawl was unmistakeable. Daniel cringed as the redheaded bombshell came into view and stopped at their table with a false smile. "I admire amicability among former lovers."

Daniel cleared his throat, displeased by her presence. Was she following him? "Louise. What are you doing here?"

"I'm a member here, silly. What? Did you think I was following you? Danny, you're simply becoming paranoid." She turned to Emily who was taking in the scene with utter curiosity. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Louise Ellis."

"Emily Thor-"

"Thorne. I know. I know all about you... Well, I better be going. Toodles."

Emily leaned forward, intrigued, as Louise sashayed away in a dress that was just a little too tight. "What was that about?"

"Another problem," Daniel replied, shaking his head at the mess he had managed to create. Emily raised her brow, prompting him to expound further. "Turns out my client has a few loose screws."

Emily sat back in her chair knowingly. "Ah. Well...sounds like you need to do some damage control."

Daniel narrowed his brow, suspiciously. "What do you have in mind?"

"Why don't you leave Ms. Ellis to me?" Emily suggested, lifting her wine glass to take another sip.

"Okay, but...just don't do anything..._drastic_."

Emily took a moment to decipher what Daniel was insinuating, but quickly realized the extreme to which his imagination was taking him. "Daniel...do you really think I would kill her?"

"You said yourself that I don't know what you're capable of," He reminded.

Emily leaned forward again, this time placing her arms on the table. "Well, I've never killed anyone... I've never even shot someone, for that matter."

Daniel looked away from her stinging quip. He knew he deserved it. "Fine then. Please take care of it."

"My pleasure," Emily replied with a nod before looking down at the appetizer menu. Daniel marveled at her for a moment as he took another long swallow of his wine. She was an excellent ally and a dangerous enemy. He had experienced both first hand.

"Who else knows who you really are?" He asked curiously.

Emily's eyes flickered, annoyed at the idea of having to answer more questions. "Daniel -"

"I assume Nolan because...well, you two have practically been attached at the hip ever since I've known you. What about Jack?"

"Let's leave Jack out of this," Emily warned in a whisper which Daniel bypassed.

"Has he known all along?"

"No. I told him the truth the night of your dad's election."

"So... you really let him marry the girl he thought was actually you? Wow, that's pretty epic."

Now Emily was beyond annoyed. In fact, he was making her angry. "Look, if all you want to do is ask questions and judge me, then this little deal we have is severed."

Daniel could sense he was pushing her too far. Any further and she was liable to shut him down completely. He didn't like that she seemed to have all the control, but if that were the price he had to pay in order to be with her, then so be it. He was not going to give up now. "You're right, I'm sorry... From now on, I promise not to judge...I just want to know as much of the truth as you're willing to share."

Emily assessed his sincerity once again, and ultimately concluded that it was genuine. And so, she backed down, her demeanor softening. "Then I need you to accept the fact that I had my reasons, and that Jack is off limits. I've caused him enough trouble."

"Okay, understood." Daniel paused. "How did you convince Amanda to swap identities with you, anyway? I assume she was the _real_ Emily Thorne?"

Emily nodded indistinctly, frowning in recollection. "We were roommates in juvie. She...deserved a lot better than what I gave her."

"My dad's the reason she's gone, not you." Though it was the truth, it did not appear to bring Emily much solace. Daniel realized, maybe for the first time, that Emily was not impervious to actual feelings. There actually was a heart underneath her tough exterior. It caused him to sympathize with her. Two days ago, he would never had thought that would be an option. "I have something for you. It's why I wanted to meet you, actually." Emily furrowed her brow as Daniel pulled a small recorder from his pocket. "I went to see my mother in the hospital earlier."

His eyes were urging her to listen to what he had brought her, and so she picked up the small recorder from the table and held it to her ear. She heard Daniel's voice first.

"_Margaux told me she loved me the other night. I wanted to say it back, but... I don't even know if I'm capable of feeling anything real anymore. I close myself off to it... It'd be real easy to blame Emily for that, but this goes further back. Seeing what you're doing to David now, knowing what you were capable of all those years ago..."_

"_You blame me..." Victoria assessed. "You think you really know what happened? Well, here it is. Your father's business practices forced me to make a despicable choice. It was either my lover's life or my son... and I sacrificed David and chose you... Daniel, I will always choose you."_

"_No, no...this is what you do. This is exactly what I'm talking about. There is always an explanation for how you love and why... because you are terrified of being alone. Look at you now, you're alone. So thanks... thanks, Mom. Thanks for being a cautionary tale... One I won't dare let happen to me."_

As the audio came to an end, Emily lowered the recorder back down to the table. She did not know what to say. In less than twenty-four hours, Daniel had pledged his allegiance to her and had already managed to produce evidence against his own mother. She had under-estimated him.

"I know we agreed to do this your way so do with it what you want, but... I thought it might be helpful someday," Daniel explained, but she only looked at him blankly, and he took Emily's continued silence as his cue to leave. He wished he knew what was going on in her head, but it would probably be quite some time before he could even begin to comprehend her thought process. He had made a significant gesture, but maybe she was unhappy he had done something without consulting her first.

As Daniel stood and began to leave, Emily's quiet voice stopped him."Daniel?" He looked down at her as she remained seated, noticing that her eyes had softened with appreciation. "Thank you."

Daniel nodded slightly with the smallest of smiles and walked away, leaving Emily with much to contemplate.

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN: Okay, so I would love to know your thoughts...if you want me to continue, and if there are things you would like to see in the future. Many thanks for your support!**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: I cannot say that you enough for the out-pouring of support you have provided me on this fic! I am honored to receive your comments, and cannot tell you how much it means to know that you're enjoying it. I'm sorry it has taken me a while to post this chapter. My schedule this past week did not allow for as much writing time. Anyway, I hope you like it and would love to continue to hear your thoughts. :)**

**P.S. - I have been anxious all week about Sunday night's episode. Eeek. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

He knew it was late, but this development warranted a phone call. She had to know he would be calling. Daniel waited impatiently for Emily to answer. After three rings, she did, the familiar sound of her voice making him unexpectedly miss her. "Hello?"

He paused before uttering two, simple words. "Thank you."

Emily smiled wryly on the other end of the phone, pleased with her latest accomplishment. "You saw the News," She replied in a surmising tone.

Emily had acted very quickly which was no surprise, but the extreme lengths she took still surpassed Daniel's wildest expectations. "Very impressive, Miss Thorne. How'd you do it?"

"Wasn't hard... Nolan did some digging. And I just put Louise in the wrong place at the right time."

Daniel paused again. "Hey... did Louise really kill her father?"

"It was the family's best kept secret," Emily affirmed, her voice soft. "It's late. We can talk more about this tomorrow."

"Em...you alone?"

"Why?"

"Just... wondering if your bed felt as lonely as mine."

Emily rolled her eyes to herself, picturing the arrogant smile which was probably lighting his face. "Goodnight, Daniel."

Daniel smirked at her annoyed reaction. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>There are many luxuries that come with living in the penthouse of an upscale hotel, and receiving a phone call when you have visitors, is one of them. Of course, many people didn't seem to have the courtesy of checking with the front desk first, his mother included, but rather bribing the elevator attendant to allow them upstairs. Being socially polite though, Emily had the front desk call Daniel to notify him of her visit. The sound of the phone ringing awakened him from his groggy state. Even though he often rose early in the morning, Emily as always, had already been awake for hours. "Send her up," Daniel mumbled, looking at the clock.<p>

By the time the elevator doors opened into his apartment, Daniel had fumbled into the kitchenette and turned on the coffee pot. Emily stepped off the elevator wearing a sleek turquoise dress and tan high heels. "Good morning," She greeted, though her voice lacked enthusiasm. Then again, she was rarely cheerful about anything.

"Morning. What brings you by so early?" Daniel asked, trying to fully wake up.

"I wanted to be the first to show you the these." She handed him the morning newspaper and daily magazines, all with Louise's unflattering picture plastered on the front with varying headlines which read of the socialites fall from grace and ultimate incarceration while she awaited trial for the murder of her father.

Daniel sat reading for a moment, both pleased and stunned once again by Emily's abilities. She really _was_ a force to be reckoned with, indeed. "I don't know why I'm surprised, but I am."

"I told you I was going to take care of it," Emily casually replied, taking a seat on his sofa and crossing her legs. "Louise won't be bothering you anymore."

Daniel looked up at her as she sat calmly before him, unashamed of what she had done, and acting almost as if it had been effortless.

Emily continued, "Margaux has the exclusive on the full story. It seems Louise's brother, Lyman, is willing to do almost anything to keep his sister from ruining his political campaign."

"You involved Margaux?" Daniel questioned with a furrowed brow. He knew this story was big, but nevertheless, the thought of her being involved in any way made him uneasy.

"Of course. I knew she would be all too willing to help expose the woman you cheated on her with."

Daniel's face went pale at the mention of his indiscretion. "How did you-?"

"Come on, Daniel. It was written all over your face when Louise stopped by our table the other day. Little did I know...Louise had tried to kill Margaux in the sauna at the country club. You left that little part out. And.. in turn for us bringing her the exclusive, she has agreed to help Nolan rebuild his reputation... since my father pretty much ruined it." Emily paused thoughtfully, noticing Daniel's reflective expression. "Daniel, if you love Margaux, then you should tell her."

Daniel sighed, giving his head a shake. "She's better off without me."

"Well, if there's one thing I've learned... it's that everything can change in a few lousy seconds...and someone you thought would always be there... is suddenly gone."

Daniel let Emily's quietly profound words hang in the air for a long moment. He supposed she was speaking of her father, _Amanda_ and Aiden. She certainly did know a great deal about loss. It was at the core of who she was and had played a key role in shaping her to be the woman she was now. "What really happened to Aiden? He didn't commit suicide, did he?" Daniel knowingly asked in a gentle tone.

Emily paused, the horrible memory of finding Aiden's lifeless body forever etched in her mind. "No. Your mother killed him," She softly replied, only drawing her eyes to his as her sentence concluded. Though she remained stoic per usual, Daniel could see the pain lurking in her chocolate pools.

His breath caught in his throat momentarily. It did not surprise him that his mother was responsible, but it was still difficult to hear that she was capable of committing another cold-blooded murder. "Why?" Daniel breathed. "Because of Pascal?"

Emily nodded sadly. "She blames me for his death."

Daniel knew he was partly to blame for Pascal's death as well which was another one of his many regrets. After all, he was the one who had alerted his father that Pascal appeared to be working with the fed's. Of course, Daniel now knew that was not the case, and that federal agents were never involved... that it had been Emily pulling the strings with Pascal being her puppet. "I know it was you in the footage of that stairwell. You saw what happened, didn't you?"

With Nolan's assistance, Emily had out-smarted Daniel at the police station when he tried to prove she had been involved in Pascal's death, but he had never believed it was someone else captured on the security camera quickly descending the staircase from the rooftop. Emily felt no reason in denying it now though. "Yes," She whispered, her eyes distant as she recalled the horrific scene.

"Did my dad -?" Daniel couldn't even finish his sentence as he sought further confirmation of his father's despicable acts.

Emily barely nodded. "He pushed him. I'd never seen anything like it." She allowed her admission sink in while Daniel sat silently, disgusted by his parents. He had done vile things too, but Conrad and Victoria Grayson took it to a new level. "What are you thinking?" Emily asked, suddenly unable to read him.

"That it's... a really terrible feeling... to know that I come from such evil... That their same evil is in my DNA."

Emily took a breath. "I can relate to what you're saying. For many years, I believed the lies the world told about my father... that he really was the horrible person they claimed him to be."

It had not occurred to Daniel the type of childhood she must have experienced thinking she was the daughter of a convicted terrorist. In his mind, Emily had always believed the truth, but now realizing that was not the case, he wondered where the turning point had been for her. "At least it was an awful lie. Your dad is a good man."

Even though Emily knew her father was still keeping secrets, secrets she was desperately trying to unlock, she was holding onto the man she once knew, the man she still wanted him to be. "That's why when I found out the truth, I vowed to clear his name."

"To think it was really you all long...inflicting the bad things happening to my family and the people involved with the conspiracy against your dad... and I had no clue. I still probably don't know the half of what you've done." As promised, Daniel no longer held judgment in his voice, but only an element of fascination as he spoke.

Emily's mouth turned up in the corner. "It's probably better that way." She titled her head to the side coyly. "Do you have dinner plans tonight?"

"No," Daniel slowly replied with suspicion, knowing it was not a simple invitation. Emily was up to something.

"Good. Pick me up at seven."

* * *

><p>Daniel was furious. Actually, he was beyond furious. After the incessant attention from the media over the last year, the last thing he wanted was another article posted about him on Page Six. And he had a strong idea who the culprit was, considering the nature of the article which was accompanied by a cozy picture of he and Emily conveniently taken at their dinner the night before. The tires of his, now modest, car came to a screeching halt as he pulled into the familiar driveway and jumped out. Just as Daniel was about to knock, rather pound on the front door, Nolan opened it to make his exit from the premises. "Daniel...good evening," Nolan said in sarcasm.<p>

"Nolan... Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but since it seems Emily has welcomed you into the inner circle as of late... another assignment for her royal bossiness, where else?" Nolan brushed passed him, but stopped to look over his shoulder. "Oh, and... nice article, by the way." Nolan's mouth curled at Daniel's peeved expression, and he then promptly left.

"Emily!" She strode into the foyer at Daniel's aggravated bellowing, knowing full and well the cause of his visit.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Emily innocently questioned which did not render any amusement from him.

"Why is there an article with our picture on Page Six with the caption _Third Time's the Charm?_? I assume it was your doing?"

"I just thought... it was time for our alliance to become a little more publicized... If it's this upsetting to you, can you imagine how your mother is going to feel?"

Daniel narrowed his eyes, stepping closer to her. "I agreed to help you, _not_ be used by you."

"We agreed to do this _my_ way, Daniel," Emily recoiled, also taking a step closer to him in the process as if they were one-upping each other.

"You're just trying to antagonize my mother. She's only going to lash out at you."

Emily shrugged, lowering her defenses and backing away. "Let her... and then my father can see her for the woman she really is."

Daniel was certain Emily had to be the most stubborn person on earth. It was maddening. "Why don't you just play your father the conversation I recorded for you? Things would be much easier."

"I'm going to, but at the right time. Trust me...he's not ready to listen to that yet. He needs to see that Victoria's own son has turned against her too." Emily crossed her arms, a thought occurring to her. "Besides, as I recall... you pulled the exact same stunt one time too. And need I remind you that you practically proposed to me for the second time on live television?"

Daniel shook his head at the comparison, still hacked off. "Those were different times, different circumstances." Emily arched her brow, unconvinced, which caused him to acquiesce slightly. "Okay, so... it wasn't right of me to do it then either, but that does not excuse what you've done now."

"Is the idea of being publicly linked to me again really that bad?" Emily asked, somewhat unsure of the root of his anger. But in true form, her question lacked insecurity and only exhibited more of an indifference. It frustrated Daniel all the more that she did not understand why he would be upset.

"It's not that. It's the fact we had a deal and you didn't have the courtesy to let me in on what you were doing." Daniel shifted closer to her again, lowering his voice to a firm warning. "I am not continuing this with you, if you're going to play me for a fool."

Emily slid her tongue across her lower lip, taking in his words. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Daniel did have a valid point. "I'm sorry," She whispered and looked up at him for a moment of silence. While she certainly was not overflowing with remorse, Daniel knew it was a lot for her to even acknowledge she was wrong or out of line. He nodded, feeling his anger beginning to dissipate.

The knocking on the front door interrupted them then. Since Emily didn't move, Daniel took the liberty of opening it to find David Clarke standing on the other side. "Mr. Clarke," Daniel said with a hint of surprise.

"Daniel." David hesitantly entered the impressive home while Daniel returned to Emily's side.

"Dad," Emily greeted softly and Daniel couldn't help from noticing how strange it sounded to hear her say that. He wondered if it also sounded strange to her.

"I'm glad you're both here. Daniel, your mother's back at the beach house recuperating, and she would really like to talk with you."

"With all due to respect, I really have nothing to say to her," Daniel gently replied. He liked David. Even though he did not actually know him, he felt like he did. And anyone who would cause Emily to devote her life to him in the way she had, had to be somebody special.

Emily touched Daniel's arm. "Daniel...maybe you _should_ go talk to her."

He studied her eyes for a moment, eyes that were urging him to proceed, eyes that told him this was part of her plan in someway. Slowly, Daniel began to nod and headed out towards the beach house on foot.

Once they were alone, David looked at his daughter purposefully. The daughter he loved more than life itself. The daughter he barely knew.

"Amanda, I know I said I couldn't be your father -"

"Which I still do not understand. I wish you would just let me help you." Of course, she had not been abiding by his wishes and had been working behind the scenes with Nolan to uncover the truth.

"I told you... it's my turn to protect you. And I can't help being concerned... I saw the article. I've done some reading and...you and Daniel had a very public marriage and divorce. I'm just... a little surprised that you two have decided to try again."

Emily remained silent. She had been solely focused on Victoria's reaction and had forgotten to account for her father's questioning. Since he had been absent for so many years, she did not even know how it would feel to have such a discussion. Seeing that Emily wasn't going to say anything, David gingerly continued. "Does Daniel...know who you really are? Because if he doesn't, Amanda...it's not fair to base your relationship on a lie again."

"Daniel knows the truth, Dad," Emily quietly replied.

"That's good." David was mildly relieved, but furrowed his brow. "But he didn't before, did he?"

She shook her head. "No."

"And you think you two can make this work? You think he can forgive you?" If he only knew, Emily thought. If he only knew what had really occurred between them. Someday, she would tell him, but tonight, not now.

"It's complicated," Emily abruptly answered, not wanting to explain any further. As much as she wanted to spend time with her father and possibly delve further into the secrets he was keeping, she needed him to be back on his way to the beach house.

* * *

><p>It was ironic that the women in his life had reversed living quarters, Daniel thought, while walking to the beach house where his mother awaited, leaving Emily behind at the former Grayson manor. The doors to beach house were open, allowing in the pleasant night air. Victoria was seated in the living area in silence, shifting only her head to look at Daniel as he entered, while the rest of her body remained calmly erect. "Thank you for coming," She said evenly.<p>

Daniel stopped in front of her, void of any compassion. "David said you wanted to see me."

"Then my assumption was correct. You were with Emily... Is this true?" Victoria questioned, holding up her phone with the Page Six article on the screen, but Daniel only responded with silence. " I know you're angry, Daniel, but... I didn't think you would stoop to this low. This was designed to hurt me, wasn't it?"

"No, Mom..." Daniel flatly lied. "Not everything is about you."

"You expect me to believe that after everything that woman has done to you, that you would align yourself with her again?"

"It's different this time."

Victoria scoffed. "Why? Because you know she's Amanda Clarke? Daniel, open your eyes – she is playing you yet again!"

"I'm not excusing what Emily did, but at least she had the guts to clear her father's name. Unlike you who helped put him away in the first place."

"Don't you dare manipulate the conversation to defend her like she's innocent in all of this. Not long ago, you were telling me you wanted no part of any of this, and now you're right in the middle of it!"

Rather than addressing her statement, Daniel changed the subject with a pointed question. "Did you kill Aiden Mathis?"

It was the second time in a matter of weeks that one of her children had asked her this. "Daniel -"

"Just answer the question, Mom. Did you...kill...Aiden?" Victoria averted her eyes, no longer able to look at him. Daniel began to nod in disgust. "That's what I thought."

"Emily's the reason Pascal is gone," Victoria insisted, her voice trembling with emotion.

"No. _Dad_ is the reason Pascal is gone."

"Your ex-wife wants nothing more than to destroy me. And she will destroy you in the process. This relationship, or whatever it may be, was one made in hell. It always has been."

"You have made your hell. It's only a matter of time before David finds out the truth and see's you for who you really are."

Victoria looked at her son in somber disbelief, cursing the day he ever laid eyes on Emily Thorne. "You're really going to side with her over your own mother?" It was more of a statement than a question.

But Daniel knew this went beyond Emily. What he had said to his mother in the hospital was true, and he felt the same way about her regardless of Emily's presence in the past or present. "I'm ashamed to even say that I'm your son."

David stood ever so quietly outside on the porch listening to the heated conversation taking place inside. He had not intended to eavesdrop, but couldn't help from hearing the elevated voices as he climbed the steps. He had almost interrupted the hateful exchange, but decided to let it run its course. It was obviously not the first time this had occurred between Victoria and Daniel.

* * *

><p>Daniel saw the fire on the beach in the dark distance on his walk back to the manor. As it came closer into view, he realized Emily was seated next to it. Her eyes were focused on the billowing waves before her as she sat with her legs drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped snugly around them.<p>

"How'd it go with your mom?" Emily asked when Daniel took a seat next to her on the blanket, her eyes still more interested in the ocean. The water always seemed to call to her, and Daniel suspected it was one of the reasons she had survived when his gunshots had cast her into the open abyss. He didn't want to think about that now though and wished they both could erase the memory permanently.

"Ugly as expected. I think your dad may have heard some of it." Daniel watched in amusement as the tiniest smile formed in the corners of Emily's mouth. "You knew that was going to happen?"

She shrugged, pursing her lips. "I suspected."

Daniel shook his head, marveling at her yet again. She was always a step ahead of everyone else. "Does everything always fall into place perfectly like that for you?"

Emily turned to him for the first time since he had sat down. "Not always." They shared a momentary gaze before her eyes returned forward.

Daniel allowed the peaceful silence between them to settle. Having such honest conversations with Emily was still a new concept and was surprisingly enjoyable. And there was also still so much he wanted to know. There just was no one else like her. "Can I ask you something?"

"If you must," She smirked.

Daniel lightly smiled at her typical rebuttal. "What did you think...the first time you saw me? _Honestly_."

Emily looked at Daniel, recalling the first time she saw him spouting off the words of William Blake in a bar, followed by the time she first laid eyes on him at his mother's yacht party upon making her official Hampton's arrival. Both rendered the same result. "I thought..." She hesitated, picturing Daniel standing in that gray suite and laughing with his friends once more. "I thought you were the most beautiful mark I'd ever seen."

Daniel studied her and soon realized she was telling the truth. He could tell the difference now. A smile formed on his lips, though it was not one of happiness. Only Emily could be complimentary and insulting in such a way at the same time.

"You wanna know what I thought?" Daniel questioned to which Emily lifted her chin in response. He wanted to lie and come up with an equally back-handed compliment, but he couldn't. Nothing could take away the beautiful memory of turning around to her apologetic smile after feeling the liquid contents of her glass draping his shoulder. Daniel's eyes washed over Emily admiringly at the recollection even though he now knew it had been crafted for her plan. "I thought you looked...like Christmas morning."

As Emily stared into Daniel's eyes, she saw the boy she had long ago. Before he knew of the evil coursing through his family's veins, before he made despicable choices of his own. At one time, Daniel had truly loved her, that much was clear. And though Emily had hated some of his actions, she finally was realizing just how much she had discounted Daniel's feelings for her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Daniel." Though they were simple words, they were quite possibly the most heartfelt ones Daniel had ever received from her. Tentatively, he brought his hand to her cheek to caress it, and then placed his lips to Emily's in a smooth motion.

He then stopped to question her with his eyes. Were they really going to do this again? Emily paused for a moment before bringing her own hand to the back of Daniel's head and pulling him to her. He eagerly accepted the invitation as their bodies fell backwards, simultaneously removing her sweater in a single motion. The sound of the crashing waves in conjunction with the crackling fire created the perfect setting to become lost in one another.

* * *

><p>Who in the world was at her door at this late of hour, Emily wondered, as her bare feet descended the entry stairwell. It was after midnight. "Ben...hi." The cool night air rushed in, causing Emily to tighten her robe.<p>

"I know it's late, I'm sorry. This seemed like a much better idea when I left the bar," The policeman said with a nervous smile.

"Well, it is after midnight, so -"

"Just two minutes, please?"

"Okay... two minutes," Emily conceded, taking a bit of pity on the guy.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now, and I haven't out of respect for – well, never mind. You're gorgeous. You're smart. And I would love to take you out sometime... This sounded better in my head.. Am I totally bombing here?"

"Guess you didn't see the article," Daniel muttered before Emily could respond, wrapping his arm possessively around her for effect.

Ben was clearly stricken with embarrassment at the sight. "Sorry...I...I didn't realize you had company."

"Ben -" Emily began, frowning apologetically. She was not interested in dating him, but had planned to graciously decline.

He held up his hands, moving backwards towards his car. "Please...just forget I was here."

"You shouldn't have done that," Emily snipped at Daniel after closing the door.

"What? Let's face it, that poor guy has no idea what he'd be getting himself into." He emitted a laugh at the thought.

"I was going to handle it."

"I'm sure."

Emily cocked her head at Daniel's sarcasm. "Wait - are you jealous?"

Daniel rolled his eyes in attempt to hide the fact he actually was a little jealous. "Please. I was just trying to help you keep up our public image."

"You're impossible," Emily huffed, climbing the stairs with Daniel immediately following.

"_You're_ impossible," He countered. "That stupid article was your idea, remember?"

"Yeah, and it was already working beautifully."

They reached the landing, and Daniel gently spun Emily around to face him. "I don't want to fight with you, Em. Not tonight."

Emily sighed in agreement. Their dispute was rather pointless in light of the bigger issues at hand. "Let's go back to bed," She suggested. Daniel kissed her briefly before leading her back to the bedroom.

The lines defining whatever they were to each other had become distinctly blurred.

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN: So, I_ borrowed_ a movie quote for this chapter from "Mr. and Mrs. Smith", (the part about what they thought when the first saw each other). It has always stuck with me, and I just thought it was too perfect not to use for Demily. :)**


	5. Author's Note 2

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT! Do not read if you haven't watched 4X10. **

Okay, so I realize this may not be the appropriate forum to be posting this, and I'm sorry to be "updating" without an actual chapter update, but after watching tonight's episode, I just had to briefly write to my fellow Demily shippers. I am not surprised by the outcome of the show tonight, but I am extremely disappointed nonetheless. I think it was very unnecessary to kill off Daniel, and a bad move on the writer's part. They could have easily come up with another big mid-winter finale. Obviously, they did not ask me though. Sigh.

I could go on all night venting about this sad turn of Revenge events, but I wanted to just write to you, and of course, thank you again for your continued feedback, favorite-ing and following of this fic. It really does mean so very much to me! And I also mainly wanted to say that I have NOT given up on writing about this couple as long as you haven't given up wanting to read about them.

Lastly, I failed to address in my last note to you, a couple of questions/comments I received, my apologies:

No, Margaux's pregnancy will most definitely not be part of this story.

More than one person mentioned about wanting Emily to end up being pregnant in this story, and I must admit, the thought had actually crossed my mind. I have been toying with the idea of if would be plausible or not. For instance, what if Victoria had fabricated the severity of Emily's condition...or if she simply beat the odds, so to speak? I don't want to write something unrealistic, but I think it would be a nice way for Demily to come full circle, and have the man she thought took away her ability to have children, actually give her a child. That's just my opinion, of course. What are your thoughts?

Enough of my rambling. Thanks to any of you who have taken the time to read this. :)

xoxo,

Only Hope-7


	6. Chapter Four

**A/N: Happy Friday, my friends! I'm finally here to post the latest chapter. I'm sorry it takes me so long to write them, but I'm always attempting to make each one as right as possible, and then there is the issue of work getting in the way, (even though I'm thankful for my job). **

**Thank you so much for your responses to my note I posted earlier in the week! I loved reading your thoughts, and they really lifted my spirits since I've been in a bit of a Demily depression. I do realize this is a television show, but I am still extremely sad and disturbed at the writer's choice to kill off Daniel. I am very glad they at least did it with a message of redemption, and that he died in his true love's arms. Alas, I'm rambling again.**

**So, two promises from me to you: Daniel will NOT die in this story, and there WILL be a Demily baby. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four <strong>

He awakened to an empty bed yet again. Daniel was beginning to question if Emily ever really slept at all. Of course, he knew she did, but she obviously did not require much of it. Or maybe it was the fact she was constantly fueled by the adrenaline from her quest. Either way, Daniel rose, showered, dressed and began to look for her throughout the sprawling mansion, but there was no sign of Emily in the main house.

Eventually, he wandered to the former pool house and caught a glimpse through the window of her reeking havoc on a tower of uneven wooden pegs. Daniel stood in amazement, observing Emily's skill and speed as she hacked in short, precise motions at lighting speed. She then moved to a punching bag in the corner of the room, and he chose that moment to make his entrance. "How did you manage to keep this side of yourself hidden all that time?" Daniel asked out of amused curiosity. He had never suspected anything of this sort from the facade of the prim and proper socialite she portrayed during their entire _relationship_.

Emily briefly cast her eyes over to where Daniel stood in the entry before immediately throwing more punches at the innocent hanging bag. "Well... you _did_ have to go to work."

Daniel chuckled, giving his head a shake as he watched her nimbly alternate between kicking and punching now, with added aggression. "What did that poor bag ever do to you?"

Emily stopped for a moment, slightly out of breath. "It's important I always stay in top shape." She turned to face him, resting her hands on her hips. "What I really need is a sparring partner." With both Takeda and Aiden gone, she had no one else to safely practice with on a regular basis.

Daniel knew he was no match for her and inwardly winced at the thought of the pain she could probably inflict upon him. "Well, I can't help you there. Although... I must say...it is incredibly sexy to watch you in action."

Emily rolled her eyes, but finished with a sly smile. "You don't think you could take me?"

Daniel released a short laugh as she moved dauntingly towards him. "I'm pretty certain you'd kick my ass every day of the week."

"I would. And it would be a lot of fun."

"Now...there are other forms of _taking_ that I most definitely can manage," Daniel reminded with an insinuating grin. The flirtatious banter between them had recently become common place, and Emily was not quite certain how she felt about it. There was a small part of her though that had to admit she was actually enjoying their time together. She and Daniel were finally and miraculously somehow meeting in the middle.

"I won't deny that," Emily smirked causing Daniel to grin again before walking over to the wooden tower and wrapping his hand around one of the pegs.

"Where did you learn how to do all of this, by the way?"

"Remember Takeda?"

Daniel turned around sharply. "He was in on it too?"

"He was my mentor."

"So... you're... the reason he invested in Grayson Global?" The fifty million dollar investment had been Daniel's first accomplishment while under the employ of the family company. He always knew Emily serving as his Japanese translator had assisted in his conquest, but he did not realize she held sole responsibility.

"I needed direct access to the company."

"Which you later got with Aiden," Daniel finished in quiet realization, recalling when Aiden appeared as Takeda's proxy. "You knew Aiden because of Takeda."

Emily nodded in response. "We trained together."

Daniel emitted a short laugh under his breath. "I knew there was more to your connection with him. It just didn't make sense then... but now it does..." Something had been eating at him for quite a while, and now seemed like as good of time as any to ask. He dreaded the answer though. "I need to ask you something... were you...sleeping with Aiden the whole time we were together?"

Daniel expected for Emily to become incensed by his question, but she did not, and seemed to understand his need to ask. "No." Her tone was soft as she gave her head a shake.

"But you were after we got back together?" He gently clarified.

"At times." Emily had never really felt guilty about her infidelity until now. Instead, she had always convinced herself it was merely a sacrifice she was making for the betterment of her plan. Now, she forced to acknowledge to herself that she really _was_ cheating on Daniel with Aiden, and for that matter, on Aiden with Daniel... although at least Aiden knew about it. How sick was that, she suddenly thought? Emily stood silent, allowing Daniel time to process her confirmation.

Daniel nodded, feeling a mixture of jealously and acceptance. He had anticipated this kind of response from her, but he still did not like it, nonetheless. Of course, he did have to recognize that he had cheated on Emily with Sarah as well, all of which had played into the twisted relationship they had now come to establish. "I uh...I think I should go," Daniel mumbled, walking over to the door.

"Daniel, I..." Emily wished she could find the proper words, but nothing felt right at the present moment. So she stopped short, looking at him with an apologetic expression.

He paused in the entry as they shared a knowing gaze. "I'll be back later."

* * *

><p>A glutton for punishment. That's what he was, Daniel silently chided. He was back at the former Grayson Manor, having spent the better part of the day trying not to think about Emily or their tumultuous past. But he had told her he would back, and so he was.<p>

Nolan let him in the front door with a fairly monotone greeting before heading off to the pool house. Daniel decided he was just going to have to get used to the idea of Nolan's continual presence since he was a semi-permanent fixture in Emily's home.

She was upstairs getting ready and was in the process of putting on a pair of black ankle boots when Daniel walked into the bedroom. Having long-since brushed off their morning conversation due to recent developments involving her father, Emily was focused on her latest mission at hand. "Hey," Was all she offered, glancing up at Daniel from her knelt position.

"Hey. You look good. Gotta date?"

"Actually, yes."

Daniel's question was intended as a joke, not the opportunity for affirmation. He furrowed his brow at this. "Who with?"

"Ben," Emily absently replied, retrieving a necklace from her jewelry box.

"The cop from last night? Why?" That twinge of jealously was rising within him again, but Daniel attempted to mask it. Emily seemed oblivious to it though as draped the long necklace over her head, and then began closing the gap between them.

"I talked with Jack. They arrested one of my father's attackers... Only when they went to question him in the interrogation room... he had hung himself."

"_Okay._.. But that still doesn't explain why you're going out with him."

"I need information from him about the police chief, Alvarez. Those men who attacked my father were thugs for hire, not true believers who would commit suicide over a job."

Daniel furrowed his brow again. "So you think someone murdered the guy?"

Emily nodded. "And Alvarez was one of the only people who had access to him."

Daniel remained still as Emily walked back into the bathroom for a moment. "Isn't there some other way for you to gain information?" He asked, rather called to her.

Emily returned to him with a slender purse now in hand and a furrowed brow of her own. "Why do you care if I go out with Ben? It's not like you and I are actually together."

"That little Page Six article says otherwise. How'd you explain that one to your buddy Ben?"

Emily gave a shrug. "I just told him that the article was premature... and that you and I certainly weren't married... or _remarried_, that is."

Daniel supposed most guys would find Emily's independence appealing, but he was growing weary of her overt indifference. It would be nice to feel a little needed or wanted, and he had foolishly always desired that from her. "Well, what would you call what it is that we're doing?"

Their exchange was making Emily uneasy, and therefore, somewhat agitated. She was not ready to define what they were to each other or how she felt. "We have a business arrangement of sorts...with benefits."

"That's all it is to you?" Daniel pointedly questioned, no longer caring if he sounded weak. Emily looked downwards to avoid eye contact with him, and Daniel knew she was intentionally pushing him away as a protective mechanism, but it still stung. "Why do you fight me so much?" He added in a desperate tone lined with frustration.

Emily looked up at him then, her eyes having grown cold. It was safer this way. "Because I will never forget how it felt to have you pull the trigger of that gun..." She paused and took a step closer to him. "But do you know what was worse? When you told me that sterilizing me was your gift to the universe... I don't think I've ever... been told anything else as cruel as that in my life." And that was saying a lot. Her unexpectedly harsh words jarred Daniel to the core. Now he was the who was somewhat speechless. _Sorry_ just seemed like such a poor and inadequate response when his transgressions had been so great.

Maybe he had been a fool to think he and Emily could ever truly move beyond their past. And why did he even want to? They both had wronged each other so terribly, and yet, somehow their sins placed them on an equal playing field. Daniel thought they had reached a compromise, but perhaps, he was the only one doing any of the compromising. Emily was not going to change. Daniel knew he would either have to accept her as she was and not ask for anything beyond it, or let her go completely.

Emily could see he was struggling with her cutting reply. And while she no longer wanted to see him suffer, she could not help her anger from seeping out. For as much as Daniel had loved her, he had equally hated her, of that she was certain. Victoria was evil and her arch enemy, but only Daniel had inflicted the greatest physical pain Emily had ever known, and had taken away the hope of looking into the eyes of her own child one day. She had to protect herself from feeling affection for him... or at least that is what she kept telling herself.

"I need to go, or else I'm going to be late," She said in an even tone, breaking the burdened silence.

"I didn't mean it," Daniel finally whispered. "I didn't mean it," He repeated, his eyes full of remorse. Emily paused, feeling pulled by him emotionally. A part of her wanted to cave, but she couldn't. She had to stay focused on her task at hand.

* * *

><p>Justified as she might have been, Emily knew she had crossed a line. The heated conversation she had shared with Daniel had been nagging at her all night, and she wanted to make amends. Having been told by the front desk he was not upstairs, Emily started to make her way through the lobby of the impressive of hotel. She found Daniel in the bar, diluting his sorrows, and slipped onto the stool next to him. "How was your <em>date<em>?" He muttered, looking at his almost empty glass.

"It wasn't a date." Emily's reply was quiet as she stared at the stocked bar in front of her and contemplated having a drink of her own.

"Does he know that?" Daniel asked with sarcasm, taking the final swallow of his drink.

She cringed at the recollection. "Actually, yes. I uh...inadvertently made that very clear."

Daniel shifted to face her, mildly intrigued. "What'd you do?"

"I sorta... bear-trapped his hand when he tried to touch me."

Daniel laughed through his nose. "Nice."

"You wanna know the worst part? ...I did it purely on his impulse." Emily paused, deep in thought. "Remember the night shortly before we married when I told you about my dad and... how it was difficult for me to trust people? How I push them away?"

Daniel really was not in the mood to relive another time she had lied and played him. He'd had his fill of abuse for the day. "Yeah, and you showed me that fake photograph of your _family_."

Emily sensed his hostility, and she did not blame him. In spite of his transgressions, Daniel had genuinely been trying to help her as of late, and though her accusatory words earlier had been true, she now felt they were unnecessary. "The picture may have been fake, but what I said wasn't..." She turned her head to look at him, silently asking for him to do the same. For some reason, he did. "It really is hard for me to trust, Daniel. And it's my automatic reaction to push people away. Just like I did with you earlier."

Daniel was slightly moved by her admission, but refused to give into her so easily. He needed to start protecting himself too. "I also remember you saying that you wanted nothing more than to stand beside me on our wedding day... I know that part wasn't true."

Emily closed her eyes. "Daniel -"

"Em, I knew going into this... that what we had in the past was a lie and all part of your plan. It's just...still hard to hear it sometimes even though I've asked for the truth."

Emily hesitated for a moment, but then she looked into Daniel's eyes again and regained confidence in her decision, her ultimate reason for going to him tonight. "I want to show you something... but it needs to be done privately. Can we go upstairs?"

They took the elevator to his penthouse in silence, and Daniel took a seat on the sofa while Emily retrieved the contents from her large bag in hand. Daniel wasn't sure how he had not previously noticed her carrying it. She then sat down on the coffee table and placed a rectangular wooden box before him. Daniel immediately noticed the double infinity sign on the top. "This is my _repaired_ infinity box that my dad made me while he was in prison. Charlotte broke it when I tried to show it to her." Emily explained before softly commanding, "Open it."

Daniel obeyed and first looked at the picture of a young Amanda taken with her father on the underside of the lid. He glanced over at Emily for a long moment and then back at the picture, recognizing that little girl. He could now find her in Emily's eyes. "What are all these?" Daniel asked, running his fingers along the small black journals aligned in a perfect row.

"They're my dad's journals... They're what started all of this for me." Daniel looked up due to the brevity of her response, and felt a little touched that Emily was sharing this with him. It was a testament to the trust they were slowly, though faltering at times, building. "I'd like you to read them... Maybe then you'll understand why...I've made the choices I have. Why I'm the person I am."

Daniel sat frozen as she left, not touching anything in the box. It was almost as if he were afraid to read what was on the pages of the journals, even though he knew the outcome. But slowly, he picked up the one furthest to the left and began to read.

* * *

><p>Daniel had been trying to reach Emily all day, but each call was met with her voice mail. She wasn't home. She wasn't any of the places he had thought to look. What on earth was she up to? He wanted to talk to her, to tell her he had read every page of those journals... to tell that he <em>did<em> understand, and ultimately, that he had a new perspective on everything.

It was now nightfall, and Daniel knew Nolan was hosting a party at the country club. Emily probably would be making an appearance there, but Daniel did not want to have this type of conversation with her in a crowded room. They needed to be alone. He decided to pay his mother a visit in the interim as he had some things to say to her as well.

"I read the journals David wrote while he was in prison," Daniel had begun which seemed to momentarily take Victoria's breath. "I now have fully come to realize the lengths you and Dad went for self-preservation." He thought there would be rebuttal from her, but none came. " You know, I've been thinking a lot today about... how Dad always promoted the importance of a legacy... Those journals were the only legacy David thought he could give Amanda because he was rotting in prison for a crime Dad committed."

It sickened Victoria to think of Conrad's despicable choices and how she had succumbed to them as well. She swallowed hard, still having nothing to say. Daniel was absolutely right. "Dad lied to us and to himself and said it was all for the sake of the Grayson legacy, but it wasn't. It was because he was a coward. We're all cowards. Emily may be a lot of things, but she is most definitely not a coward."

"Daniel, don't let your recent reconciliation with her cloud your judgment," Victoria warned.

"She is the only person who has had the guts to stand up for what she believed in. And what have we done? We've run from our sins. We blame others. We hide. Look at you...you're still hiding the truth from David, and why? Because you're afraid of losing him? I've been reacting out of fear my whole life. I ran away from Sarah after that accident. I sided with Dad when you gave me that evidence against him. I _shot _my ex-wife."

"You need to stop making excuses for her. She put you through hell."

Victoria was the one making excuses though, and Daniel did not want to hear them. "Emily just forced us to face who we really are, Mom. And you know what? I actually grateful for it because... I can't hide anymore. I'm done running. You should be too."

* * *

><p>Though Daniel had parked his car at the beach house, he decided to cross the beach to the manor instead. He could pick up his car later, and besides, he needed some fresh air after another intense exchange with his mother. Maybe Emily would be home by now. Daniel tried calling her again. Still no answer. As he approached the monstrosity of a house, he heard the shattering of glass in the distance, became concerned and picked up his speed.<p>

When he reached the patio, he saw Emily through the fragmented glass of the french doors. She was on the floor, groaning and dragging her body into the living room, obviously hurt. Daniel rushed to her, but she immediately began urging him to run, to save himself. There was no way he was going to leave her though. They had come too far.

He then caught a glimpse of a pointed gun in his peripheral. It was getting closer as the calculating brunette holding it was moving forward with the intentions of firing it at Emily. But Daniel was not willing to let that happen and instinctively rose up to shield the woman he himself had once shot.

Daniel did not know that the opponent's name was Kate, and that she was actually the daughter of Malcolm Black who was David Clarke's biggest enemy. He also had no idea his mother had set this in motion when she made Emily a target by passing along a photograph of her with a cryptic message attached... A photograph Kate had intercepted. She fired twice without hesitation, both bullets piercing Daniel's abdomen and knocking him down.

"Drop it!" Jack yelled from another access point in the room, instantly firing three shots of his own, and causing Kate's lifeless body to fall to the floor.

"Daniel, I told you to run. Why didn't you run?" Emily cried in frustration, gently lifting the upper portion of his body into her arms. "Jack, call an ambulance!" She nearly screamed before looking back down at Daniel to whisper, "Why?"

"You already took two bullets... because of me. Now... I've taken... two for you," He whispered back trying to offer a small smile, but not having the strength to do so. Emily closed her eyes, pained by the thought. Everything was becoming cloudy to Daniel now, but he could see the tears, the genuine tears, rolling down her cheeks. "I understand now, Em. I understand."

She was immediately aware he was referencing their conversation from the night before and affirming he done as she requested and read the journals. "I want you to know... it wasn't all a lie...not with you." Emily promised, clutching her hand around his. Even though she had told Daniel previously there had been moments of truth shared between them, she worried that he might not have truly believed her. If this fateful night were possibly going to be the end for them, she had to make sure he knew the truth, the truth she had buried and forever resisted.

"I know." He could feel himself fading, almost as though his body was being pulled outside of itself. His eyes were heavy. It was difficult to keep them open, but Daniel did not want to risk never seeing her beautiful face again.

"Daniel, please... please... just hang on," Emily plead as he touched his fingertips to her hair. He wanted to stay for her. Ironically, in his foggiest moment, there had never been more clarity. All the twist and turns, falsities and truths... they were all leading him back to Emily. If he did not make it, she had to know how he felt, whether she reciprocated it or not.

"I still love you, Emily." His voice was barely audible, but his admission had been distinct. Before she could respond, Daniel's eyes gave into unconsciousness, and Emily felt as though her heart stopped for a moment.

"Daniel?" She whispered in panic, lifting her bloodied hand from his wounds to check his pulse, and inwardly sighed in relief when she found it, weak, but still there. The sound of sirens began swelling around her, filling her head with their unpleasant humming. Emily was pretty certain her ankle was severely sprained and that there were pieces of glass penetrating her skin, but she felt completely numb.

She held onto Daniel's hand as if his life and her own life depended on it. In a way, maybe they did.

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN: Okay, so I hope I made the right decision is writing the chapter this way. I struggled with it a bit, but ultimately thought it was best to continue to incorporate real events from the show, (modified, of course), and I also wanted to incorporate requests I received in your feedback. Thank you again for those. If you would be so kind to please continue to let me know your thoughts and what you want to see happen, I would greatly appreciate it. :)**


	7. Chapter Five

**A/N: Hello, my fellow Demily lovers and faithful supporters! I finally have this update ready to post. I've been working on it all week, and it's just taken me longer than expected to write, (and I'm still unsure if I'm even pleased with it). So, I apologize for the delay. **

**I was touched by your feedback on the last chapter. Thank you so very much to all of you who shared your thoughts! I know I say the same thing over and over again, but I truly cannot express how motivating it is to hear from you and how much I appreciate it. Thank you! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

The next moments were a blur to her. As the paramedics rushed in the front door, Victoria and David came rushing through the back having heard the gunshots from the distance. Emily now heard the sound of screaming ringing in her ears. It was coming from Victoria who was soon harshly pushing her away from Daniel unconscious body. Emily did not even have time to react before someone's strong hands were grasping her arms in support, lifting her upwards... _her father_. He was trying to help her. "Amanda, are you okay?" David asked, clearly concerned by her obvious injuries.

But Emily could not find her voice. She felt as though she was in daze as she watched the paramedics moving Daniel's body onto a stretcher. And Jack was there too, trying of course to help, trying to explain what had happened without saying too much. Dear and good intentioned Jack. Emily hated he had gotten mixed up in all of this yet again.

"I'm going with him," Emily finally spoke, making a move to follow Daniel when the paramedics began to carry him to the ambulance.

"The hell you are!" Victoria protectively spat, blocking her path.

"Victoria, please. She's hurt," David calmly reasoned, allowing his hand to linger on his daughter's shoulder. It had been years since Emily had heard him stand up for her, and under other circumstances, she might have appreciated it more.

"My son has been shot," Victoria coldly retorted with frenzied eyes, enunciating each word for emphasis. The details of what exactly had transpired were still unknown and were currently falling on deaf ears when it came to her. All she could think of was the fear she felt for Daniel's life and the equal fury towards Emily whose life she wanted to take.

"I'm fine," Emily insisted, interrupting their argument before it even really started, and then looked sternly at her raven-haired nemesis. "But I'm going with him."

* * *

><p>Daniel was immediately rushed into surgery upon arrival to the Suffolk County Memorial Hospital, and Emily stood in the hallway outside the operating room, unable to move. "Miss, are you okay?...Miss?" The question was coming from a young man wearing scrubs, a nurse, and understandably so given that Emily looked like she had been through hell... which was not far from the truth. Daniel's blood was all over hands and clothes, and she herself, was bleeding from the laceration across her cheek.<p>

Emily blinked several times, trying to bring her mind into focus. "Yes...I'm fine. My uh...my..." What was she supposed to call him? Daniel was no longer her husband. He was not really her boyfriend, but he was certainly more than a friend. She absently lifted her finger to point towards the operating room, and the nurse immediately gathered the inference.

"How about we get you checked out while you wait?" He signaled to a female co-worker for assistance, and Emily was soon being escorted to a room in the E.R. There, she was examined and informed that she did, indeed, have a sprained ankle, one she was lucky was not broken, coupled with a fractured arm and wrist, and not to mention the broken glass submerged in her back and neck. However, Emily barely noticed the discomfort as the fragmented pieces were delicately removed.

David along with Victoria were seated, neither speaking to one another, in the waiting area when Emily made her way back over to the operating wing. He jumped up immediately at the sight of her as she hobbled towards them. "Amanda..."

"Is there any word on Daniel?" Emily asked without any hesitation.

"He's still surgery," Victoria solemnly replied.

David gently grabbed Emily's shoulders, lowering his voice. "Jack told us more about what happened. I'm so sorry Malcolm's daughter came after you."

Emily looked blankly at her father. They had so much they needed to discuss, but she did not even know where to begin at the moment. And she certainly did not want to do it in the presence of Victoria.

Silently, Emily moved a few feet across the room to the coffee cart and began pouring herself a cup. David promptly joined, unsure how best to approach her. "Look, I understand you're probably in a bit of shock right now..."

Emily brought the small styrofoam cup to her lips. It smelled half-way decent, but tasted horrible. "I'm not in shock, Dad. I'm just worried about Daniel. If he doesn't make it..." She closed her eyes, taking a breath. "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not. It's mine. You shouldn't have been involved. Neither one of you." He glanced back over his shoulder at Victoria who was clearly more preoccupied with her own thoughts than trying to listen to their conversation. "There's so much I need to tell you. Things didn't go accordingly to plan tonight. I was -"

Not according to plan? What did he mean? Emily was listening with bated breath when the surgeon appeared in the doorway of the waiting room. "Daniel Grayson's family?" Victoria quickly crossed the nearly empty room to meet him, and David and Emily immediately congregated well. Thankfully, the surgeon was there to deliver the good news of Daniel's seemingly successful surgery. "The next several hours will be critical," He astutely explained, "But we're hopeful of a full recovery."

"Oh, thank God," Victoria breathed.

Emily felt the first degree of relief fill her heart, but she knew it was still early. Daniel was not out of the woods yet, and she wanted nothing more than to go to him, wait for him to awaken. "Can we see him?"

"Yes, but... one at time, please. He'll be moved to a private room shortly."

Emily and Victoria exchanged a competitive stare as the surgeon turned to leave. The former inhaled deeply, finding her next words difficult. "You should...go first, Victoria."

Victoria paused, surprised by Emily's act of kindness, but knowing it wasn't genuine. She took it nonetheless and staunchly walked away. Emily crossed her arms, admittedly grimacing at the throbbing coming from her left arm and wrist. They'd given her mild medication in the emergency room, but it was only slightly dulling her ailments.

"That was nice of you," David complimented, still struggling to read her emotionless expression.

"I didn't do it for her benefit." Her response was quiet, and she turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. "What did you mean earlier when you said things didn't go according to plan?"

David took a pause of silence. "Amanda, there's... something you need to know... I should have told you sooner."

* * *

><p>The time finally came when it was Emily's turn to visit Daniel. With David having convinced Victoria to get some rest in a vacant hospital room, Emily took a seat on the stool next to Daniel's hospital bed, listening to the steady beeping of the monitors attached to his body, and particularly noticing how one of them was making a pumping sound to a rhythmic beat. There was an older nurse standing on the opposite side of his bed, checking Daniel's vitals. Emily's eyes traveled from his face down his arm, landing on his hand and focusing on the I.V. securely taped across the top. "Let him hear your voice, honey."<p>

The suggestion caused Emily to look up at the woman who was now smiling sympathetically at her. "Do you think he can hear me?" Emily softly questioned, sounding uncharacteristically fragile.

"Well, I can't say for certain, but... it's been proven to have helped patients to hear their loved one's voices." She replied in encouragement before leaving them alone. A loved one. Could Emily really call herself that, she wondered? _"I still love you, Emily." _Maybe she could.

Emily moved closer to Daniel's bed, lowered the guard railing, and then pensively took hold of his hand. Her eyes drifted from their hands back to Daniel's face. He looked pale, but peaceful as he rested. Emily drew a remorseful breath, finding herself moved to tears once again. She could not seem to shut them off tonight. Perhaps, she was making up for lost time.

"You saved my life tonight... whether I deserved it or not... Actually... I know I didn't deserve it." She paused as if almost expecting Daniel to respond, but of course, he did not. "Not very long ago, I said I'd learned you should tell people how you feel because... they could be gone in a few lousy seconds." Emily shook her head a little, pursing her lips. "God, I'm such a hypocrite." She released a trembling sigh, looking back at Daniel's face again, wishing more than anything he would open his eyes and tell her how foolish she was. He was not afraid of her, and she secretly liked that he was willing to challenge her. "Daniel, please... please don't leave...not when I've finally stopped lying… not when we've come this far..." Wiping the tears from her cheeks with her free hand, Emily grasped Daniel's hand tighter with the other. "I promise I'm going to try to do better... I'm really going to try."

By now, it was the middle of the night, and Emily was completely fatigued. Her body ached from the war that had been inflicted upon it, both emotionally and physically. Eventually, she gave into her exhaustion and fell asleep draped over the side of the bed. That is how Daniel found her hours later when his eyes flickered open and slowly came into focus. Emily's tousled dark blonde hair was the first thing he noticed, and though he was still rather disoriented, she was a welcomed sight and provided him with an indescribable sense of warmth.

"Em?" Daniel muttered. Immediately, she stirred from the sound of his voice and lifted her head responsively.

"Daniel...you're awake," She whispered in relief, rising up to bring her body closer to his.

"Am I dreaming?"

Emily opened her eyes a little wider at this. "I don't think so." A soft smile came and went from her mouth. "Why?"

Daniel moaned slightly, trying to full awaken from his groggy state. "I'm pretty sure I dreamed about you."

Emily briefly paused at the sweet sentiment. "How do you feel?"

Daniel's body was still mostly numb, in no small part due to the medication being pumped through his I.V. But one thing was clear, and that was the fact his throat had never felt dryer. "Not sure yet... Can I have some water?"

Having been enthralled in the fact he had awakened, there was a slight delay in Emily's response, but she quickly regained her focus. "Sorry...of course." Daniel's eyes followed her as she walked with a noticeable limp to the small counter in the corner of the room which housed a water pitcher and two empty cups, all a dreadful shade of mauve. She was back at his side within seconds, gently bringing the plastic cup to his lips and tilting it slightly so that the cool liquid could run down his throat. Instinctively, Daniel lifted his hand to Emily's wrist to steady it, but his arm felt heavy, and he soon forfeited in weakness.

"Thanks," He mumbled as she set the cup down on the standing tray nearby, and then took a seat on the edge of the bed. Witnessing Emily being a caretaker of any sorts was something new and endearing to Daniel. He was almost surprised to see that she had it in her to be nurturing.

"I better go get the doctor," Emily said at the sudden thought and shifted to stand again, but Daniel moved his hand to touch her leg.

"Not yet... I just... want to be with you for a little while," He softly requested and Emily found herself unable to refuse. "You're hurt," Daniel further observed with worry. He knew Emily had been injured when he found crawling on the floor of the manor, and not only had he now noticed her limping, he'd felt the bandage wrapped around her wrist moments earlier. A large bruise had formed on her cheek since he had last seen her which was accompanied by a significant cut that was already in the process of healing.

"No, I'm okay."

"Em, please." Daniel looked at her pointedly, ignoring her attempt to dismiss her state.

"It's just a sprained ankle... and a fractured arm and wrist," Emily conceded with a small shrug, casually adding, "I guess that's what happens when you fall from the second floor to the first."

Daniel raised his brow at the unsettling thought. "And why aren't there any crutches or a sling for your arm?"

Emily sighed, recalling the berating from the doctor and nurses the night prior. "Because I told them I didn't need them."

Daniel was pretty certain most patients would have failed miserably at denying their treatment, but he was not surprised that Emily's belligerence prevailed. "You're so unbelievably stubborn."

There was that challenge, that spark, of which Emily had recently become so fond. Her mouth puckered in the corner momentarily, but soon gave way to another somber expression. "You're the one I'm worried about... Do you remember what happened?"

It did not require much thought to recall the memories of the previous night's events. They vividly flashed through Daniel's mind at the mention. "Yeah...who was the psycho bitch?"

"Kate Taylor. She... was the daughter of Malcolm Black... I'll tell you all about it later," Emily promised, for once in her life not caring about planning her next move, or retaliating against her enemies. "You risked your own life to save mine last night, Daniel... Thank you, just doesn't seem to cover it."

His mouth formed a weary smile. "Consider it my way of trying to atone for my sins."

"I don't want you to worry about that anymore..." Emily quietly replied, casting her eyes downward and wetting her lips with a quick motion of her tongue. She had given her next statement a great deal of thought. "You know when I said... that I didn't know if I could ever forgive you?...I was wrong." When she lifted her eyes back to Daniel's, she saw he was waiting for her to finish in quiet expectation. "I forgive you, Daniel," Emily whispered with certainty. "I forgive you."

It felt good to say those words to him, and Emily instantly knew she had made the right decision in doing so. She withheld forgiveness from so many people. Father Paul was the only other person to have ever received it. Daniel felt his breath catch in his throat, clearly moved by her unprecedented offering, an offering he thought he would never receive. They shared a long gaze at one another, one full of understanding of just how far they had come together. But then Emily's eyes fell again at her next thought. "I only hope...one day... you can forgive me too."

Emily knew it was asking a lot of Daniel to truly forgive her for the hell she had inflicted, and she did not expect an immediate answer. She had not thought she would even be requesting it from him, that she would desire it, but now suddenly, nothing seemed more important. Daniel paused a moment to take in the plea displayed on Emily's face. Even bruised and without a trace of make up, he still thought she was beautiful. Unexpected tears had formed in her eyes which caused him the greatest amount of emotion. Did she not understand how he felt about her, and that he did not risk his life just to ease his conscience? He did it because he loved her.

"I already have, Em. Don't you know that?" Daniel asked, using his strength to bring his hand to gently touch her face. Emily closed her eyes, causing the pooled tears to spill onto her cheeks. Her mouth began to curve into a smile, and when she re-opened her eyes, Daniel was taken by the fact that the smile had reached her eyes as well, lighting her entire face. It was breathtaking.

"What?" Emily breathed, uncertain how to interpret his unusual expression.

"It's just... I haven't seen you smile at me like that in a really... really long time." Daniel could not pin point the last time he had seen it, but knew it had to have been before his fateful choice of supporting his father. He now realized he should have seen the difference in Emily after that had occurred. How had he been so blind as to not notice her unhappiness? Had he just wanted her that badly? The answer was, of course, yes. He had wanted her beyond reason. He still did.

Except now there was a difference... Daniel was hopeful Emily might want him beyond reason as well. "Last night... when I was lying there bleeding and wondering if it were going to be the end, do you know what I was thinking?"

Emily tilted her head, wanting him to continue. "That I was so glad I was with you... That if those were going to be my last moments... I was so glad they were going to be spent with you." She felt his fingertips wrapping around her own, and though Emily wanted to say something, she was rendered speechless. Daniel did not take her silence negatively though for her eyes reflected that she was touched. "We've wasted so much time, Em. I don't want to waste it anymore... I just want to be with you..._really_ be with you."

Emily wasn't sure why Daniel wanted her, or even why she wanted to be with him, but somehow, they simply fit. She paused in consideration, though there really was nothing to consider. It had taken almost losing him forever to make her realize just how deeply she felt, astonishing as it was. Ignoring her natural tendency to shut down, she responded in an affirmed whisper, "I want that too."

Daniel released a heavy breath, slightly stunned by her reply. Emily leaned forward impulsively to press her lips to his. Untimely as always, Victoria entered the hospital room then, and was slightly taken back by the sight. Her presence remained unnoticed even as Emily slowly pulled her head back to look admiringly at Daniel.

Victoria's jaw tightened at the loving expression exchanged between them, the nightmare of Emily Thorne capturing her son's heart blatantly not over. She loudly cleared her throat to interrupt the moment, causing Daniel and Emily to both turn their heads in her direction. "I'll give you two some time," Emily offered and left, but not before placing another kiss to Daniel's lips, more for Victoria's benefit than their own.

"Daniel, I'm so relieved to see that you're awake," Victoria began, bending over to kiss his forehead, a gesture he did not particularly enjoy. "You can't imagine how worried I've been."

"I'm sorry to worry you," He replied, feeling drained. He did not have the energy to engage in whatever argument was about to ensue.

"I would have been in here sooner, but...Emily insisted on staying vigil at your bedside. Not that I can blame her, considering the debt she now owes you for saving her life."

Daniel closed his eyes while shaking his head at her condescending remark. "Don't do that. You always do this. Yesterday, I would have fought with you, but I don't have it in me today."

Victoria remained momentarily silent in concession and decided to change the subject. "I told David the truth last night... I told him I betrayed him all those years ago."

Her startling admission caught Daniel's attention. "How did he take it?"

"I don't know. We heard the gunshots right afterward, and... haven't spoken about it since."

An ounce of compassion stirred him from within. Maybe it was because he had almost lost his life. "I'm proud of you, Mom."

Victoria responded with a strained smile, feeling unworthy of the praise, especially after the role she had played in his near demise. No one else knew about that yet though. "Thank you, darling."

* * *

><p>When the doctor examined Daniel a short while later, he reported worthy progress. Victoria and Emily both left the hospital so Daniel could continue to rest, and also so that they could shower and change clothes. Neither had returned later that afternoon when one of the nurses on rotation had inadvertently awakened Daniel when she came by for his hourly check. As she left the room, David tentatively entered, seeing that he was awake. "Mr. Clarke," Daniel greeted, trying to sit up slightly, but finding it rather painful. His wounds had become much more noticeable with the decrease in dosage of his medication, and he winced in discomfort.<p>

"Please, call me David."

"David," Daniel respectfully conceded, a little wary of the cause of his visit.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my daughter's life."

His unexpected reply resulted in Daniel beginning to relax. "I'd do anything for her."

David smiled a bit in response, pleased that his daughter had found someone who obviously cared very deeply for her. "Whatever happened between the two of you in the past, I'm...I'm glad you've been able to move beyond it... It's quite a sacrifice to risk your own life for the sake of another."

"It's the least I can do after what I've done."

David furrowed his brow, assuming Daniel must be referring to the divorce. "What do you mean?"

"Emily – I mean, Amanda...didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

It was obvious David had not a clue what he was referencing which caused Daniel to hesitate for a moment. But then he remembered what he'd said to his mother. He didn't want to run or hide anymore. He no longer wanted to be a coward. "Did you read about Emily being shot on our wedding night?"

"Yeah, by Lydia Davis."

"It was me," Daniel quietly admitted causing David to flinch. "I shot her." David stood silently as he processed Daniel's confession. Daniel was struck by how calm he remained and noted that Emily must have inherited her stoic attitude from her father. "I didn't want to hurt her...honestly, I didn't. I was just... so angry and blinded by my rage."

"Because she had lied to you about her identity?"

"No. It's...it's a really long story, but...what I did was inexcusable."

David furrowed his brow again, recollecting his research. Emily had made a statement to the press identifying Lydia as her shooter, a statement she had never recounted. "Yet she protected you?"

Daniel hated thinking about any of the events surrounding that time period, but suddenly realized he had more questions to ask Emily about it now that their new-found honesty had been established. "Maybe you better let her tell you her reasoning for that. I'm not sure I even know."

It would have been completely understandable if David had tried to harm him right then and there, Daniel thought. He had, after all, nearly killed his daughter. But David did not so much as take a step closer to him. Instead, he continued to calmly ponder their exchange, seemingly processing his own guilt at the same time. "I uh...I've come to realize how much I don't even know my own daughter."

"It's not too late to start now," Daniel gently reminded. "For what it's worth...I think she's absolutely amazing."

David was not really sure why, but he felt compelled to believe the young man before him was speaking genuinely. "You're right...I'll uh...I'll let you get some rest. We can talk more later."

"I'd like that." David gave Daniel a nod as he turned to leave, but the sound of Daniel's voice stopped him seconds later. "David? …She says she's forgiven me... I understand... if you can't do the same for my mother."

* * *

><p>Although Emily had returned to the hospital soon after David left, and had subsequently stayed with Daniel through the night, he was disappointed to awaken to her absence the following morning. She appeared a few hours later, this time with her left arm properly secured in a sling, finally having acquiesced to the doctor's instruction.<p>

Emily kissed Daniel hello with a shared smile, and was pleased to see that the color was starting to return to his face. "How are you?"

"Some middle-aged overweight guy just gave me a sponge bath. It was quite possibly the worst experience of my life."

Emily chuckled, trying to suppress a hardy laugh. Seeing this, Daniel mocked offense. "It was!" He insisted, beginning to laugh himself. "Where've you been?"

Emily sighed, her expression turning serious as she took a seat on the bed. "At the police station. Jack's taking a lot of heat for killing a federal agent... since no else knows the truth of her identity and what she was trying to do."

"What are you going to do?" Daniel asked, knowing she would have already devised a plan. As she had promised, Emily had explained the course of events surrounding Kate Taylor in much greater detail the night before.

"The police confiscated the security footage from the manor this morning, but...Nolan did some tweaking before it was seized. All the police are going to see is a federal agent who went off the deep end and attacked me...and then you. It will exonerate Jack."

Daniel marveled at, per usual. "You never cease to amaze me."

Emily wistfully smiled, wrapping her hand around his. "Once you have clearance from the doctor, I'm going to arrange for private care at the house so that you can recuperate there."

"Like my mom did for you?" Daniel shook his head at the recollection. "You probably felt like a prisoner. I'm sorry."

"Let's not talk about your mother, or all of the horrible things she's done." Emily suggested, refusing to allow Victoria to put a damper on their time together, and then mischievously arched her eyebrow. "And I promise I'll give you better sponge baths."

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN: I want to be honest with you in saying that I had a hard time writing this chapter because I was worried it was going to be anti-climactic. I feel like this was more of a transitional chapter of sorts, and yet, one that was important. I really do hope it was believable and enjoyable. And I felt like we deserved a very Demily-shippy chapter after the mid-season finale. (I'm still in recovery over that.) Anyway, it was written with the intent of bridging Demily into the next phase of the story. (And yes, I'm still promising a Demily baby, never fear. ) Of course, you know I want to know your thoughts, if you are willing to share them. :)**

**~Only Hope-7 xoxo**


	8. Chapter Six

**A/N: I hope all of you had a wonderful holiday! Mine was nice and also quiet which allowed me time to work on a new chapter. **

**I continue to be humbled by your support of this story. Thank you again to all of you who took the time to read and review the last chapter and well as favorite and follow the story as a whole! Everyone of them counts and are much appreciated by me. It is truly a treat for me to receive your comments. As always, I am hopeful you will be pleased with what I have written. I have an extra lengthy update for you. I'll stop rambling so you can read. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

David Clarke entered the former Grayson Manor after giving a typically tentative nod of hello to his daughter. With eyes fixated upwards on the high ceilings, he immediately noticed the gaping hole in the stairwell railing on the second floor; a hole workers were currently in the process of repairing. Emily automatically tilted her head upwards as well to briefly to join in her father's view. "You fell, didn't you?" David assumed, but sought confirmation, nonetheless. The thought of it was horrific to him even though he knew the outcome of her temporary injuries.

"Yeah," Emily quietly replied, lifting her sling-cradled arm slightly for punctuation.

"Amanda... I wish you would come stay at the beach house with me. It's not safe for you here. It's only a matter of time before Malcolm retaliates over the death of his daughter."

Emily sighed. "I'm not staying under the same roof as Victoria... And I don't know how you're able to either, for that matter." It was, of course, a distinct case of the pot calling the kettle black, considering she once had married one man while being engaged to another, all for the sake of her plan.

"I'm trying not to do anything rash when it comes to Victoria."

"Dad, you admitted to me that you had plans to kill her," Emily reminded, exasperation looming.

"That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before she confessed to betraying me... Before you and Daniel were nearly killed."

Now Emily really _was_ exasperated. Why were they still debating about Victoria when there was no doubt he knew the truth? "She ruined our lives. You're really just going to act like nothing happened? And what, forgive her?"

"Isn't that what you've done with Daniel?" Emily held her tongue, wondering what direction her father was taking this. David lowered his voice to a heavy whisper. "He told me what he did to you."

His response rendered another brief silence as Emily's eyes fell to the floor. "Daniel is not Victoria. He and I both betrayed each other, and..." Her eyes rose to meet his unwavering gaze. "It's just different now."

"Do you love him?" Emily averted her eyes again at her father's pointed question, feeling uncomfortable having this conversation with him. Why did the men in her life insist on forcing her to discuss her feelings? Emily then turned her back and walked a few feet towards to the living room. "I saw how you looked at him in the hospital room... I wasn't trying to spy...I had just...wanted to check on you."

This made her stop and turn back around to face David with a suspicious brow. "What are you trying to tell me? The way I looked at Daniel...that's how you feel about Victoria? That you love her?"

"No. I'm not saying anything about loving or forgiving Victoria. I'm just saying that I'm taking the time to handle the situation properly... And that includes the situation with Malcolm Black. Amanda, you can't imagine...how dangerous he is." Emily noted the way his voice shifted whenever he mentioned Malcolm's name. She could hear the fear in it... not a fear for what might happen to him, but what could happen to her.

"Something's been bothering me... Kate Taylor knew I was really Amanda Clarke. Now... I suppose there are many ways for her to have figured it out, but...I can't help thinking that somebody tipped her off..." David was listening intently as Emily tilted her head in question. "When did you tell Victoria the truth about Malcolm Black?"

"The night before the shooting. Why?" When Emily did not audibly reply, David had his answer. "You think she was responsible."

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon by the time Emily arrived at Suffolk County Memorial to visit Daniel. She had intended to be there much sooner, but other matters requiring her attention had caused delay. After speaking with his doctor, Emily quietly walked into Daniel's hospital room. Seeing that he was asleep, she gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed, contemplating whether or not to awaken him. He really was so beautiful, she admired. Too beautiful to have died for her, and yet, he had been willing.<p>

Unable to resist any longer, Emily leaned forward and lightly touched her lips against his. Daniel stirred at this, a smile forming on his mouth before he even opened his eyes. "Hey you," He whispered.

"Hi," Emily whispered back, relieved every time she saw his brown eyes that he had survived. "I talked to your doctor. He's willing to release you tomorrow into private care."

"That's good to hear. I'm ready to be out of this place."

Emily grabbed the clutch purse from her lap and retrieved the snapshot Nolan had just printed at her request. "Do you recognize this man?" She asked, handing it to Daniel who studied it for a moment.

"No...Why?"

When her long-time partner in crime had uncovered this new piece of information along with a picture identifying Victoria's contact, Emily had instantly recognized him as her opponent in the secluded cabin months earlier. "He works for your mother. I had a...run-in...with him last year. Nolan hacked into her phone records, and she placed a call to this guy the night before the shooting."

"I'm not completely following you. Why exactly do you think she called him?"

"To get information. I think your mother is the one who made me Kate Taylor's target." It certainly wasn't a stretch to believe that Victoria would be capable of such a thing, and Daniel had learned not to question Emily's instincts. He leaned his head back against the pillow, feeling anger rising from within. If this were true, it would mean Victoria was responsible for their near death experiences. "I haven't confronted her yet."

"Why don't you let me do the honors?... Besides, I'm much more likely to get an honest answer."

Emily nodded in immediate concession, reminded once again how nice it was to have Daniel on her side. With that matter temporarily pacified, she decided to change the subject. "My dad told me that... you told him you shot me... I was..._surprised_."

"I was kind of surprised you hadn't already told him. Why didn't you?"

Emily's eyes fell as she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head in extremely clipped motions. "It just hadn't been the right time...I guess I didn't want him to know."

This surprised Daniel even more than his admission to David had surprised her. "Why?"

Emily took a minute to think about what had been a completely subconscious decision. Daniel waited expectantly as her head shifted to the side in recollection. "I didn't want him to see that when he looked at you... I want him to see you as I see you now."

"So you were protecting me?" Daniel asked rhetorically, pleased by the thought. "I'm curious...why did you protect me before?"

Of course, he was referencing when Emily told the press Lydia Davis was her shooter and not him. Emily raised her brow and took a breath in preparation of answering honestly. "Because it wouldn't have served my plan as well for you to be behind bars... And...even though I didn't admit at the time... I didn't want to see you go to jail." Emily frowned, her eyes dropping to her lap. "As angry as I was with you... I guess... deep down I felt guilty for what I had done to you."

"What was really supposed to happen on the boat that night?" Daniel warily questioned. He had always wanted to know, but had been afraid to ask. But now, he found the only thing he feared was losing Emily again.

Her response was not immediate. She had known the day would come when Daniel would ask her this. It was one of few things she had actually dreaded telling him. Emily hoped the fact that he was ready to ask also meant he was ready to hear the answer. She looked up at Daniel then with resolve. "I was going to frame your mother."

"Frame her for what?"

Another pause and another breath drawn. "For my murder."

Emily watched as a range of emotions displayed themselves on Daniel's face, everything from realization to amazement to sorrow. "So...you were really going to just... disappear?"

"Yes."

"With Aiden?"

"That's right."

"Holy shit," Daniel breathed. "Wow." None of this should come as a shock, he supposed. He knew Emily's ultimate plan of revenge would have been big. Nevertheless, her intentions were difficult to hear.

Saying it out load made it sound even worse than it did in her mind. Emily still felt her plan had been brilliant, but it had gone so terribly wrong, and now on the other side of it, she could not imagine if it had worked seamlessly. She likely would not have reunited with her father, and she most definitely would not have reunited with Daniel in such a way. Emily regretted how hurtful it must be for him to hear that she had intended on leaving him forever without explanation.

"Daniel...I know you said you understood and promised not to be judgmental, but... I understand if it's too much."

Now Daniel took a long moment to respond, but rather than addressing the implied question Emily left hanging in the balance, he countered with a question of his own. "Do you want to know why I shot you?"

This was not a favored subject matter for either one of them, and Emily sighed at the suggested direction of the conversation. She had forgiven him. Didn't that mean they no longer had to discuss it? "I don't think it really requires an explanation."

Maybe not on the surface, but Daniel suddenly felt compelled to delve deeper into his previous actions. Not to excuse what he had done, but for Emily to better understand what precipitated the worst mistake of his life.

"Well, there is the obvious in that I was drunk out of my mind, and I was furious that you had lied to me, but it was more than that... I had all my hopes and dreams wrapped up in you...which I realize wasn't fair, but it's how I felt... And then you took the dream away. And I hated you for it...and I just lost it...I told myself that Sarah was the answer, but really... she was just an escape. You see, I knew... deep down that something wasn't right between us, that you didn't love me like I loved you... but I didn't want it to be true." He released a burdened breath as he thought of his transgressions. "I shot Tyler because he made me doubt you... I shot Aiden because... he told me to end it with you... And then I shot you because you made my fears a reality." Daniel scoffed in disgust at himself. "I guess I have a serious problem."

"Maybe with guns, yes." Emily quipped with the smallest of smiles beginning to tickle her lips. Daniel furrowed his brow, smiling a little as well at the fact she was able to make light of the situation. Most people would have been running for the hills after hearing such a dissertation, but to Emily, it only cemented their foundation. "Daniel, we both have done things that most people wouldn't understand. But it makes us who we are now." Emily slipped her hand around his, a small gesture that somehow meant a lot. "I still want to be with you...that is, if you still want to be with me."

Each time Emily said something endearing, Daniel was moved emotionally because he knew it took a lot for her to expose her feelings. "I will always want to be with you...Amanda."

"I told you not to call me that," She softly reminded.

"I know, but it's what your dad calls you. You'll always be Emily to me, but...I'd like it if you'd let me call you by your real name... at least some of the time."

It was not an unreasonable request, and Emily acknowledged that it was actually kind of sweet. She began to nod her head in agreement. "I think I could get used to that."

* * *

><p>"Darling, I was surprised to get your text, but I'm glad that you wanted to see me. You're looking so much better," Victoria admired, holding Daniel's face in her hands for a motherly moment. "I'm so relieved."<p>

"I need to ask you something, Mom."

Victoria felt her heart sink at his tone and instantly retreated to a closed-off attitude. "All right."

"Who is this man?" Daniel asked, holding up the photograph Emily had left behind. He could tell by his mother's reaction, she was not pleased to see it.

"I have no idea."

"But I think you do. After all, it hasn't been that long since you last spoke with him."

Victoria rolled her tongue in her mouth. She hated when he called her out. "Fine... he's just someone who has provided assistance to me from time to time."

"And what assistance did he provide a few nights ago, huh?"

"I suspected David was keeping things from me, and I needed to know what I was dealing with."

"What did this guy tell you?"

Victoria paused, determining how much she was willing to reveal. "That Malcolm Black was David's former employer, and that David owed him a great deal of money."

"And what did you do with this information?"

"Nothing. David came home a short while later, and told me the truth himself."

"No, no, no...you don't just sit still with information like that. You _react_. And you react impulsively. What did you do, Mother? ...Don't lie to me." Daniel quietly warned. Victoria's eyes had filled with steely tears by now, and she looked away from his accusatory stare. "Are you the reason Kate Taylor went after Emily?... Are you?"

"Daniel, please. I -"

He wondered how she always managed to disgust him in a new way, but she did. "You are unbelievable. How can you claim to love David, and knowingly put his daughter in danger like that? She could have been killed... I nearly died!"

Victoria gasped, the tears freely flowing down her cheeks now. "Daniel, I didn't mean for you to be caught in the cross-fires. I'm so sorry. If you hadn't survived, I would never have forgiven myself!" She nearly shouted with a trembling voice.

Daniel shook his head. "Just stop...stop. I'm done trying to give you chances to redeem yourself. And once David realizes what you did, he'll be done too."

* * *

><p>It felt good to be <em>home<em> again, and there was more than one reason the Manor felt like home to Daniel. He had, of course, lived there most of his life, but now it belonged to Emily, and it suddenly felt more like home than ever before. Daniel realized whether it was this ridiculously oversized mansion, or her cozy beach house, Emily was the sole source of his sense of comfort. It was almost contradictory in a way, considering she often had acted coldly towards him, but there was just something about her that made him feel centered.

Their time apart had only proven to make Daniel more restless and careless. Finding out Emily's real identity had, unknowingly at the time, been his light at the end of the tunnel. And now, what they thought had forever been destroyed between them, had been resurrected.

Exactly one week since the shooting had passed, and Emily was on a much faster road to recovery than Daniel. She left him sitting on the edge of bed wearing only a pair of sweats, in order to draw him a bath shortly after getting him settled in. When she returned, she had changed into her robe and had pulled her hair up into a bun with the obvious intentions of joining him for the bath.

Slipping her body under his arm, Emily had Daniel lean on her for support as they slowly walked into the bathroom. It still hurt to put pressure on her ankle, but she pretended the pain did not exist. She had suffered much worse in days gone by. Daniel hated that he barely even had the strength to walk and could only imagine how Emily must have felt when she was in the same shoes.

Emily was soon helping Daniel lower himself into the hot water before removing her robe and sinking in behind him. Instantly relaxing against her, he closed his eyes as she lovingly kissed the side of his neck, trailing her lips to his shoulder while circling her long legs around his body. "I promised I would give you a better sponge bath," Emily coyly said through her teeth as she bit his earlobe, causing Daniel to grin. "But I thought you'd graduated to full baths at this point."

"I _was _becoming quite fond of Stan's sponge baths, but... I like the kind of baths you offer much better." Daniel smiled, enjoying the feeling of Emily running the lathered washcloth over his chest. "Thanks for arranging for me to stay here."

"I was thinking... it would nice if you would just stay even after you're recovered. No need for you to pay an obscene amount in rent when I'm already paying an obscene mortgage on this place." She released a tiny laugh. Was she actually nervous, Daniel wondered? It would be a first, if she were. "Only if you want to though," Emily added when he had not immediately responded, thinking she might have over-estimated his desire to spend time with her. That was not the case at all though.

"I'd like that," Daniel whispered, lifting her hand from the water to kiss it. "Hey... I love you." Emily felt her heart rate quicken as he tilted his head slightly to cut his eyes up at her from his peripheral. Neither had addressed the fact Daniel told her still loved her the week prior. "You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know...that I meant it."

Emily wanted to say she loved him back, but she could not bring herself to doing so. It was a stretch for her to have admitted the things she already had and to be uninhibitedly affectionate towards him. And Daniel knew not to press her, that she would say it when she was ready. He also knew that it might be a long time before that was the case. Unlike Emily, he did not have issues expressing himself, and nearly dying had only made him bolder. Daniel sat up then, and gingerly shifted his body in the bathtub so that he was now facing her, ignoring the gripping pain that resulted in his abdomen from doing so. Emily's eyes reflected her conflicted state. "Daniel..."

Seeing that she was struggling, he picked up the silence. "Do you remember when I asked if you thought we would ever get back to being the people we once were?" Emily nodded indistinctly in response, always a little taken by just how well Daniel remembered everything. She thought she was the only one cursed with never being able to forget anything. But when Daniel recalled the past, he had a way of making the vivid memories sound like a blessing. "You said _maybe_...but just not that night... I think we may have done it now."

It was an interesting perspective, and one she had yet to consider. Emily pondered the thought for a moment. Of course, she knew Daniel was speaking metaphorically. It was the poet in him showing through. They were not the same people. They never would be, but in essence, they really had returned to a place where hope was possible again. Emily was not at all prepared for his next question though. "What would say...if I said that maybe we should get married again?"

Emily looked at Daniel incredulously. Surely, he was joking. "I'd say you might be a little crazy. Daniel, we weren't very good at it, if you'll recall."

"It would be different this time...A real marriage. Not one based on lies."

Emily shook her head, unusually fumbling for a response. "I just don't think we need to rush into anything."

He chuckled, amused by her weak comeback. "You just suggested that we live together."

"Daniel, I want to be with you. I... just don't want to get married."

His prior amusement quickly faded at Emily's blunt reply. Daniel furrowed his brow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

In turn, Emily became agitated by his tone. "Exactly what I just said." They had a tendency to fight more than they ever did before which was solely due to her actually being herself around him.

"Fine," Daniel forfeited, his ego slightly wounded. Emily's opposition did not come as much of a surprise. Although, he was hoping it would not have the complete adverse effect proposals would typically elicit from women. Of course, Emily was not most women. She rose from the water then and Daniel's eyes followed her dripping body as she grabbed a towel and stepped out of the bathtub. "What, so you're mad now?"

"I'm not mad," Emily unconvincingly insisted.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Pushing me away."

Emily looked down into Daniel's confident eyes. It was as if he were looking right through her, and the worst part was, he was right. She sighed and took a seat on the side of the bathtub. She really disliked this trait about herself and wished it weren't such a natural reflex. "I'm sorry... I don't mean to, you know?"

Daniel was immediately softened by her apologetic expression. "I know."

They shared a moment of understanding silence before Daniel decided to lighten the mood. "So... are you just going to leave me in here?" He asked with an impish grin. As much as he didn't want to admit he truly needed her help, he was relying on her to help him stand.

Emily paused and then realized what Daniel meant. Her eyes closed as she began to grin herself. "Of course not." And so, she helped him up, changed his bandages after he had dried off, even cooked and served him dinner. The private nurse would return in the morning, but Daniel just as soon she stay gone. It was nice to spend time alone with Emily, and it was also nice to see that she could be so caring.

He had already fallen asleep by the time she slipped under the covers next to him, but he instinctively awakened just enough to drape his arm over her. "Come closer," Daniel sleepily requested.

"I just don't want to hurt you," Emily whispered as she cautiously nestled her back against him, recalling how easily her stitches had pulled in the night.

"I've missed you," Daniel mumbled in response, placing his lips to her bare shoulder. "There are other things I've missed too."

Emily smirked in the darkness. "Your doctor did not condone that kind of private care." His short moan resembled a laugh, and Emily could tell he was falling back asleep. It suddenly occurred to her that regardless of what Daniel had done in the past, she did not deserve him now. He was patient and understanding with her, and had even risked his life for her own. What had she done? She had not even been able to tell him she loved him earlier. The thing was, she really _did_ love him. "Daniel...I love you, too."

Her quiet admission was only met with silence. Emily looked slightly over her shoulder to find he had, indeed, fallen back asleep. Her disappoint was only temporary though because Daniel gently squeezed her a moment later. He had heard her, after all.

* * *

><p>"Ems, are you sure you want to do this?" Nolan questioned, uneasy about her latest plan to draw out Malcolm Black. Surprisingly, the psychopath had yet to act which made his imminent retaliation an even more frightening prospect.<p>

Of course, Emily seemed neither uneasy or frightened. "Nolan, it's been weeks and my dad still won't tell me what's going on."

"This is just so reminiscent of the white-haired man. Need I remind you how that turned out?" He sighed in frustration. "Your dad asked you to be patient, to give him time."

"How much time does he need?"

"Uh...these revenge type of things _do_ take time. You, of all people, should know that." He observed her as she sat down on the sofa, clearly aggravated and looking suddenly pale in the face compared to her otherwise tanned skin. "Ems...are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just haven't been feeling that well lately."

"That's not like you. In fact... I don't think you've been sick the entire time I've known you."

"Well, as much as I don't like to admit it, I am human." Nolan laughed a little, mostly because he knew she was being serious. Emily scrunched her nose in displeasure. "By the way, whatever that new cologne is you're wearing...it's too strong."

He looked at her with a perplexed expression. "I'm not wearing any cologne. I tried a new shampoo this morning, but -" Nolan stopped in assessment. Emily had already moved her attention to his laptop to check on the latest scan he was running. "Since when do you comment on my scent, anyway?"

Emily sighed absently, her eyes remaining on the computer screen. "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you. It's overpowering, that's all."

"I don't care about the comment. It's just...you feeling sick, heightened sense of smell... kind of sounds like you're pregnant." The moment the words rolled out of his mouth, Nolan instantly regretted them. Emily's inability to bear children was one of the few subjects that was off limits.

She shot her eyes up at him with a resentful glare. "You know that's not possible, Nolan."

"Are you absolutely sure about that because...Victoria Grayson was involved, as I recall."

"I got a second opinion."

"I know that. Still... you have been known to... beat the odds." The examples were endless.

Emily sat silently, wondering if there were any way Nolan might be right. She could not even recall the last time her monthly bill paid her a visit, but she had not really given it any thought for all the stress occurring as of late. Then again, stress was not uncommon to her body. And she and Daniel had not bothered with any precautions because well... she was certain none were needed.

Nolan was sitting patiently as Emily sorted through her thoughts, trying to gauge just how angry she was going to be with him for pressing the matter. Instead though, she glanced up calmly at her best friend. "I'll be back."

* * *

><p>"Nolan, where's Em?" Daniel asked, setting down his keys and phone on the coffee table. Nolan was perched on the sofa working on his laptop which was a typical scene.<p>

"Upstairs... Don't get used to me saying this, but...I'm actually glad you're home. She won't come out of the bathroom."

Daniel furrowed his brow. "What?"

"You should go talk to her."

"Is she sick?"

"Not exactly."

Daniel was utterly confused, but decided this current conversation with Nolan was pointless. He quickly climbed the stairs, thankful to finally be feeling somewhat back to normal again, and lightly knocked on the closed bathroom door once he reached it. "Em?...You okay?" No response. "Can I come in?" Still no response.

He turned the doorknob thinking it might be locked, but it wasn't, and Daniel tentatively peered in once the door was open. Emily was seated on the bathroom floor with her legs drawn to her chest and her back against the wall. "Em?" As he got closer, he noticed the tears running down her cheeks and became concerned. "What's wrong?"

She didn't even acknowledge his presence until he was crouched down on the floor in front of her, and had wrapped his hands behind each of her calves. Emily blinked back more tears as she looked into Daniel's worried eyes. He noticed she was clutching something in her hand then. "What's this?" He asked, but Emily still didn't speak. She only glanced down at the object, tightened her grip, and then looked back up at him again.

It was like she was in a mild state of shock and Daniel did not know what to make of it. It was so incredibly unlike her. Finally, Emily responded by raising her hand and opening it with her palm upwards. Daniel's eyes fell automatically and was startled to see that it was a pregnancy test, of all things. And it was positive, at that. "Do you think this is even possible?"

Her breathy question brought his eyes back up to her's. Now he was the one in a bit of shock. "I...I don't know. I guess anything's possible."

Was she happy, sad or somewhere in between? Daniel simply could not tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN: I know many of you have been anxious for the Demily baby so I decided I would go ahead and get that portion of the story underway. I hope it did not seem too rushed, but I didn't want the story to get stagnant either. I also fully intend to ramp up the Malcolm Black portion of the story and David, Victoria and Nolan aren't going anywhere either. :) **

**So, I will end with my usual request...please let me know your thoughts. :)**

**Much love,**

**Only Hope-7 xoxo**


	9. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Happy New Year, my Demily friends! I'm here to post a new chapter ahead of my weekly schedule. Having the day off work made a big difference. :) Thank you so much for your feedback on Chapter Six! It encouraged me to write this installment as quickly as possible. You really all are wonderful, and I can't thank you enough. **

**Per usual, there will be a second A/N at the end of the chapter. Happy reading. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

"I should take you to the doctor." It was the best suggestion Daniel could think of at the moment. Emily still seemed to be in somewhat of a catatonic state, and he himself, felt as though his mind was currently made of molasses. When his mother delivered the news that his gunshots and Emily's subsequent surgery rendered her infertile, and then handed him the piece of paper containing Emily's test results as proof, Daniel had never felt emptier. An insufficient shred of remorse faded as quickly as it had come, and he often since questioned how he could have been so heartless.

"I don't want to go back to those doctors." Emily's muttering brought Daniel back to the present moment, and he began to involuntarily nod at her fervent eyes, understanding she meant she did not want to return to the doctors who told her this situation would never be possible.

"All right...we'll find you a different doctor then. I'll...I'll make some calls."

But when Daniel went back downstairs to retrieve his phone, Nolan was still sitting in the living room, waiting with a presumptuous expression. "I'm guessing congratulations are in order?"

"Nolan, I don't have time to deal with you right now. I need to help Emily."

"Already a step ahead of you, Danny. Her appointment's at four o'clock with Dr. James Blakely, and I am texting you his information as we speak."

Daniel's phone buzzed on the coffee table before he could even reply. He looked at the sandy-haired genius in slight dismay. "How did you even -"

Nolan shrugged, going back to the research on his laptop since there was still a psychopath named Malcolm Black on the horizon. "Ems and I have been conspiring together for a long time. I've learned to be a step ahead."

Daniel shook his head, currently thankful for Nolan's fortitude. Even though they took Emily's car to the appointment, she immediately opted for the passenger seat. It was unlike her to relinquish any form of control, but Daniel did not question her as he silently started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. It was not a long drive to the hospital, but the first few minutes seemed to crawl. Daniel wished he could better read Emily, but of course, she was very good at concealing her emotions.

"Are you coming with me to the doctor because you're worried I'm lying about being pregnant?" Daniel flinched at Emily's quiet question and glanced over at her in disbelief. Of all the possibilities, that's really what she was thinking? He could tell from her somber eyes though that she was speaking in complete seriousness.

"Of course not," Daniel sincerely replied. "I'm going with you because I love you, and we need to know whether or not that home pregnancy test was accurate."

Emily nodded. She would not have blamed him if he had assumed this were a fabrication given her track record, but she was relieved the thought apparently had not even entered his mind. "Em, you've been awfully quiet. It's making it hard for me to tell what you're thinking over there."

"I just...don't want to get my hopes up, that's all." Her voice remained soft, almost fragile. Daniel glanced at her again, from his peripheral this time, to find she was looking wistfully at the passing road.

"So...you want this then...the baby, I mean?" He gently clarified, still a little unsure.

"Of course I do," Emily whispered, looking at him briefly. "I don't think I ever told you how much I wanted children... I know we talked about having them, but... I was, _of course_...holding back." It was instances such as these when she regretted how much she had kept from Daniel in the past. She took a deep breath, momentarily closing her eyes. "Growing up in foster care...I promised myself that one day, when I had a children of my own... things were going to be so much better for them than they were for me... And I even convinced myself... that maybe I was better for having to live without my parents because...being one was going to be so much more of a gift...That thought got me through some really bad days."

When Emily finished her sentence, she realized the car was parked in the hospital lot, breaking her reflective trance. Sensing Daniel's eyes on her, she turned her head to meet his gaze and saw a combination of pain and sympathy being reflected in her direction, neither of which she wanted. As difficult as it was for her, Emily had shared those long-buried memories to reveal a small part of who she was, not to make him feel guilty.

But Daniel did feel guilty because even though Emily had forgiven him, he had not forgiven himself. He knew what he had done had been horrific, but to hear exactly what he had robbed her of emotionally, was worse than he could have imagined. He accused Emily of taking his dreams away with her lies, but he had taken away an even bigger dream from her. Daniel now hoped by some miracle, he had been given the chance to return what he had taken. "I'm so sorry, Em. I just...I...I didn't realize. I should have."

"Daniel, I meant it when I said that I had forgiven you... And I honestly had just resigned myself to the fact I couldn't have a child of my own, but...to think that maybe I was wrong..." She shrugged, feeling anxious about her appointment.

"Let's just go see what the doctor has to say," Daniel calmly suggested to which Emily nodded. In truth, the thought of being a father was a rather terrifying prospect to him. It had been the first time Emily told him she was pregnant, and it terrified him even more so now. Mainly, he was worried about his ability to properly guide an individual after he received such improper guidance himself. After all, his parents were quite possibly the worst role models on the planet.

But Daniel knew he was getting ahead of himself and was more concerned with Emily's reaction at the moment. He was pleased she didn't automatically hate the idea of carrying his child, a notion he felt would have been a distinct possibility. But then Daniel reminded himself Emily was more preoccupied with the idea of being able to conceive a child at all, not so much who's child it was.

Raking a nervous hand through his hair, Daniel now sat awkwardly in the waiting room of Dr. Blakely's office. Emily had been called back earlier for her examination, and so he was left to his own thoughts, a cruel joke, if you asked him. Seriously, how long could it possibly take, he wondered, glancing at his watch. Finally, a grandmother of a woman appeared in the doorway of the waiting room, calling his name. Daniel nearly jumped from his seat to go to her, hoping the other patients in the waiting room did not notice his overt anxiety. "You can join your wife now. Follow me."

_His wife._ There was another problem. Emily was not his wife and had made it very clear she did not want to be when he suggested the idea weeks earlier. Daniel did not bother to correct the nurse though. He felt more at ease when he saw Emily again, despite the room she was waiting in being a tad on the claustrophobic side. "What'd the doctor say?" He asked nervously, taking a seat on the stool next to the examination table.

"He wants me to have a sonogram," Emily replied with a worried expression. It was a different side to her Daniel had not previously witnessed, but then again, he had not ever seen her wanting something before that was seemingly out of her control. He wanted to touch her, to comfort her, but decided against it, knowing he was fortunate Emily was even allowing him to be present with her natural tendencies to shut down.

Daniel nodded in response as the technician entered the room and began explaining the process. She appeared experienced with a pleasant personality, and also seemed to be the type of person who actually loved her job. This did nothing to calm Daniel's nerves though. His heart was beating at such a fast pace, he thought it might pound out of his chest. But then an image appeared on the screen before them, followed by the clear sound of a heartbeat, and suddenly everything changed for Daniel. He might still be terrified, but he no longer cared. He didn't even know how this moment was possible given Emily's prior diagnosis, but together, they had created a new life and he was instantly in love with it.

Daniel looked down at Emily then, hoping she was experiencing something similar. She was staring at the screen with fresh tears running down her cheeks. Slowly, she rolled her head to the side to look up at Daniel, the man she had thought had forever taken this aspiration from her, only for him to be the one to fulfill it. His eyes were glistening, and she could tell he was thinking the same thing as she. Emily smiled, genuinely appreciative that he was with her. This moment was so much better because he was there to share in it.

Daniel had never experienced anything so powerful in all his life, and he could not resist touching Emily any longer. He leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead, resting his hand on her cheek as he did so. Emily closed her eyes at the sensation and in turn wrapped her fingers around his wrist. Seeing their strong emotional reaction, the technician assumed there must be extenuating circumstances involved. Most parents were excited, but the scene was typically not as endearing as this one. She left Daniel and Emily alone a few minutes later, telling them the doctor would be back in shortly.

Emily sat up, wiping her eyes and smiling a little. Simultaneously, Daniel rose from the stool so that he was standing squarely in front of her. Neither spoke for a minute, only stared at one another and tried to let what had just occurred fully sink in. "I guess this is really happening," Emily said softly. "I've been so wrapped up in my own thoughts...I didn't even ask you how you felt about it."

"I wasn't exactly sure until a few minutes ago," Daniel honestly admitted.

Emily nodded understandingly. "And now?"

Daniel brought both his hands to her face. "I want this, Em. And I want it with you."

Emily was touched by Daniel's openness, by his willingness to embrace the unexpected. She lifted her fingers to his wrist again, pulling his right hand from her cheek to cover her mouth, and sweetly kissed his palm. A smile formed on Daniel's mouth as he stooped to envelope her slender frame into his arms. Emily held onto him tightly, taking a deep breath at the brevity of their realization.

Dr. Blakely re-entered the room then, interrupting their embrace. Daniel took a seat next to Emily, and grabbed hold of her hand when the doctor started talking. Having already shared in an introductory consultation with Emily, Dr. Blakely proceeded with routine verbiage. It all sounded like a blur, until he reached a distinctive part. "...And I'd say you're about eight weeks along -"

"Eight weeks?" Emily repeated, almost as if she didn't believe the doctor's assessment, and shared a sideways glance with Daniel. She could tell he was thinking the same thing. Not only did that date the conception to one of the first times they'd made love since reuniting, it clearly predated the _incident_ with Kate Taylor.

"Yes, that's right. Is something wrong?" Dr. Blakely replied, puzzled.

"It's just I...I sustained a significant fall about six weeks ago so...I'm just a little surprised," Emily explained, not wanting to have to elaborate anymore.

The doctor seemed to mull this over momentarily in his mind, but soon continued, "Well, such trauma certainly could have led to a miscarriage, but it clearly did not." He smiled encouragingly at the expectant parents. "You have a fighter on your hands."

Emily felt Daniel squeeze her hand a little tighter at the comment. "And...my previous diagnosis?"

Dr. Blakely removed his glasses and set down her medical records. "Miss Thorne, I apologize...I don't know what your prior physicians were seeing at the time, but they were wrong. The affects of your surgery did cause abrasion to your fallopian tubes, but not infertility. While conception can certainly be more difficult, it's not an impossibility as you have already proven. I'll want to monitor you closely, but I do not see any reason you shouldn't be able to have a safe pregnancy."

When the doctor concluded and exited the room, both Daniel and Emily were unable to move. They were, of course, relieved by the good news, but with that came the reality of something else being wrong. Neither believed both the prior doctors coincidentally misdiagnosed her. Daniel was the first to speak. "My mother... She did this," He surmised, feeling that familiar sense of disgust brewing.

"I suspected she might be lying, but...I got a second opinion. How did she know about that?"

"I don't know," He turned his head towards Emily's, trying to make sense of the matter. "I'll never forgive her for this."

"It's kind of ironic, isn't it? Because of Victoria, we didn't take any precautions, and now..." Daniel started to snicker while she was mid-sentence which caused Emily to narrow her brow. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just thinking about how mad my mother's going to be when she finds out you're pregnant." Emily began to laugh then at the thought. It was just _too_ good. Victoria's reaction would, no doubt, be priceless. Daniel draped his arm over Emily's shoulder as their laughter faded. "You okay?"

Emily sighed. "Yeah... it's just... a lot to process...I'm sure it is for you, too."

"Yeah," Daniel breathed. "You know what I'd like to do?" Emily looked over at him expectantly. "I'd like to go for a walk on the beach with you. What do you say?"

Emily lightly smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>They walked with joined hands along the beach for a while in silence, but the silence was peaceful this time and free of any tension. And though they were physically connected, their minds were in two completely different places. While Daniel was focused on preparing for the future, Emily was stuck in the past. The actuality that she was going to be a mother was beginning to fully resonate as was the true miracle it was that she had not lost the baby in all the recent chaos. And although she was elated about this unexpected gift, she felt mixed emotions at the thought she was carrying a Grayson heir. The family she had vowed to destroy. The family she had loathed for years was now going to be carried on because of her.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts?" Daniel prompted causing Emily to glance at him. He had been so wonderful and supportive which made her feel guilty for her latter thoughts.

She took a breath, deciding to start with the former. "I was thinking about the night of the shooting. When Kate confronted me, I invited her back to the house because...I wanted her to be in view of my security cameras... I thought I was being smart, but in reality... I was endangering not only myself, but you...and now I know...the baby. We could have lost everything because of my stupidity."

"Em...you are _not_ stupid. Nothing about you is stupid. Kate was going to come after you one way or another because my mother...made you her target."

Emily knew he was right, but it only partially alleviated her guilt. Still, it reminded her of the unfinished business with Victoria. "I want her to pay for what she's done, Daniel."

Even though they were talking about his own mother, Daniel's hatred of her actions matched Emily's. It was one of the many things they now shared. "She will. I promise." His response seemed to temporarily satisfy her, and Daniel hesitated before continuing, but proceeded anyway. "You know, the nurse today assumed you were my wife."

"Daniel -" He stopped their stride at Emily's disapproving tone and shifted in front of her.

"Em, I know you said you didn't want to get married, but the baby changes things... I want our child to have everything we didn't."

"You're right...the baby does change things." Emily's reply was quiet with a hint of sadness.

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "Somehow I don't think you mean that the same way I did."

"I just...I just need some time to think, Daniel."

Daniel nodded in displeasure, having become accustomed to how this routine went with her. Emily was recoiling from him, closing herself off. He understood it was a protective mechanism, but he wished she didn't feel the need to protect herself from him at this point. "If we know we want to be together, why wouldn't you want us to be together in the right way? Unless...you don't know that you want to be with me?" He gave her an opportunity to respond, but she only remained silent and averted her eyes. "That's what this is about it, isn't it? ...When you said the baby changes things, you meant it changes how you feel about a future with me."

"Daniel -" Emily began again, but he cut her off once more.

"What do I have to do to earn your trust?" Daniel asked in frustration. "I was willing to die for you. And you know what? I'd do it all over again. That's how much you mean to me... But I guess that's not enough for you... because all you can see is my last name."

"That is not true, Daniel."

"Isn't it? I know you're pulling away from me right now because of my family. I am _not_ my parents, Emily."

"I know that," Emily insisted under her breath.

"What will it take to prove myself to you, huh? If I had died instead, would that have done it?"

"Daniel, please stop. You're overreacting."

Her words only sounded patronizing to him though. Maybe he _was_ overreacting, but he was tired of seemingly loving her more than she loved him. "Am I? Am I, really? I have _always_ wanted to be with you. I know you can't say the same."

Emily paused, biting the inside of her cheek with growing aggravation. "I thought we had moved beyond this."

"I thought we had, too. You're the one still hung up on the past, not me."

"This morning when I woke up my focus was taking down Malcolm Black before he destroys us, and now everything is different. I'm just trying to get my mind around all of it. Why don't you understand that?" Emily asked in exasperation, feeling that he was being unreasonable.

Daniel released a short breath, slowly shaking his head back and forth. It was amazing to him how Emily could harden in a matter of seconds. Survival was always her first instinct which was not necessarily a bad thing, but it certainly posed a problem when it came to their relationship. How did they keep ending up here, in the same stupid and maddening place?

On a day in which they should never have felt closer, Daniel could feel Emily slipping from his reach. He was frustrated. But more than being frustrated, he was hurt. He understood her disdain for the Grayson name, her hatred for his family, and her concerns were not entirely unfounded. Nevertheless, Daniel decided to end the conversation before it grew any worse.

What was intended to be a relaxing walk on the beach had turned into anything but. Emily was calling after him as he turned and walked away, but he kept walking. And though he returned to the Manor that night, few words were spoken between them before Daniel retired to one of the many guest rooms.

Emily only slept intermittently throughout the night, and came close to going to him more than once to apologize, to say she had been foolish yet again, but ultimately decided to leave him be until she had come to terms with everything. She owed that to him. She owed it to them.

Daniel awakened early and left without Emily knowing. He had not slept much either and felt he needed fresh air to clear his head. Still not quite feeling up to running, he settled for a long morning walk instead along the vacant beach. He could see why Emily liked running along it's sandy shore so much. The sea air was rejuvenating and the seemingly endless beach offered a sense of infinite freedom. But it was not freedom that Daniel desired. He wanted anything but when it came to Emily. He wished she felt the same way he did as he took a seat on the wooden bench in defeat. Ironically, being the hopeless romantic that he was, he'd managed to fall for a woman who might not even truly believe in love. Now they were going to have a child together, and he feared she might shut down on him completely.

David was enjoying a morning cup of coffee from his porch when he noticed Daniel in the distance. Victoria was still asleep upstairs which provided him a brief reprieve from the lie he was living. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to share a bed with the woman who had committed such acts of betrayal towards him, the latest being what she had done to _Amanda_. David told her he would forgive her for all of it, that he loved her, but that had been the biggest lie of all. He would never forgive or forget her sins.

As difficult as it had been, David had forced himself to limit his exposure to his daughter these past several weeks. He longed to know more about her, to make up for their lost time, but his desire to protect her had taken precedence. The worst part was, he knew she did not agree with or understand his decision. And then there was Daniel, who was a bit of anomaly in his own right. David wanted to get to know the man determined to stay by his daughter's side in spite of their sorted history.

Pouring out the last bit of his coffee onto the bushes, David set down his mug on the porch railing, descended the steps and crossed the sand. "How're you feeling these days, Daniel?" Having been consumed in his thoughts, Daniel had not heard David approaching who was now was standing next to the bench with a kind smile.

Daniel squinted up at David in the sunlight, somewhat surprised the man could be so nice to him considering he had nearly killed his beloved daughter. Then it occurred to Daniel that this was the same man who was somehow still tolerating his mother. "Much better, thanks."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. Please, sit," Daniel invited, inching over to make room. David removed his hands from pockets as he sat down, deeply inhaling the fresh sea air.

"I like to come out here to think sometimes... You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

David could not help noticing the sadness in Daniel's reflective tone. "Everything okay with you and Amanda?"

Daniel want to laugh in response, but refrained. Instead, he winced slightly, staring at the rolling waves. "Your daughter's a complicated woman. Every time I think I have her figured out, she's throws me another curve ball."

His response was vague, but honest and David appreciated it. "Why do you stay with her?" David asked with intrigue and watched as Daniel lifted his brow in response.

"Because... I love her... She's irreplaceable." Daniel now shifted on the bench to look at David with apparent curiosity. "Why do you stay with my mother? ...Never mind... I'm sure you have your reasons."

"Daniel... I know you're angry with her, but...it's killing her that you won't speak to her."

"I've needed to have some space."

"I understand." And he did understand, much more so than Daniel could have imagined. David often wondered what it would have been like if his plan had worked, if Victoria had sipped the toxic wine. A small part of him was relieved that she did not meet her demise, but a bigger part of him still wanted her to be erased permanently. Ten years in prison had taught him to patient though.

"What was Amanda like as a child?"

Daniel's sudden question immediately took David from a place of hatred to love. Instantly, he saw Amanda's innocent face in his mind, smiling up at him as if he held the entire world in his hands. There was no way he could think of her without softening. She filled his heart like no other. "She was...caring, very caring... she smiled easily... always so perceptive. I think she was smarter than me, even then." David smiled a little at the thought, but it soon turned to a frown. "When I look into her eyes now...I try to find the little girl that was once there. It makes me sad when I don't see a trace of her."

"She's in there. You just haven't spent enough time with her yet," Daniel encouraged. Strangely, he felt he owed something to David. Perhaps, it was because of the hell his parents had inflicted, or perhaps, it was somehow wrapped up in his love for Emily. Maybe it was a little of both.

"On our first date, I asked Amanda about her parents. Mom had already given her the third degree, and I wanted to know if I should expect the same... And I remember the look in her eyes when she told me she'd lost them when she was a kid..." Daniel paused, taken by the vivid memory. "I remember thinking how sad it was for to have lost her parents at such a young age, and then I thought...that it was a shame I would never get to meet them... I thought it again when she told me a story about you shortly before she and I married." Daniel shrugged, feeling like he was rambling. "Anyway... what I'm trying to say is...it's nice that you're here to have these conversations with me."

David had been listening intently to every word, and found that he was developing a fatherly fondness for the young man he was not even supposed to approve of, much less like. This was Conrad and Victoria's son, after all. He smiled at the irony of the situation. "Somehow I think our talks end up being more of a help to me than to you."

"Nah, I don't know about that... But I've never seen someone more devoted to another person than Amanda has been to you. That hasn't gone away just because you're still alive. I know she wants to have a real relationship with you." Emily probably could not verbalize this so Daniel would say it for her. It was a liberty he felt justified in taking.

David nodded, feeling a lift in his spirit he had not experienced since he realized Amanda was still alive. "Thanks, Daniel." He remained seated on the bench long after Daniel had left. Victoria would be awake by now though and soon come looking for him. David stood with the intentions of returning to the beach house, but caught a glimpse of Emily standing with crossed arms at the shoreline in the distance, and decided to seize the opportunity. "Going for a swim?"

Emily cast her eyes over her shoulder at the sound of her father's voice. He was always a welcomed sight despite feeling wounded by his insisted distance. "Not today...just doing some thinking."

"Daniel had the same idea earlier."

"You talked to Daniel?" Emily warily asked, wondering how much Daniel had disclosed.

"Yeah, we've been getting to know each other better... I asked him if things were okay between you two, and he didn't really answer me."

Of course, Daniel had been discreet. She should have expected nothing less. "That's because it's...complicated between us. _I _complicate things."

David studied her for a moment as she stared out at the waves just as Daniel had, her face drawn. He wanted to find common ground with her, some way to break past the barriers. But he acknowledged it was his own fault for shutting her out, a truth Daniel had inadvertently confirmed. "You know, I can't believe I'm saying this knowing what I do about him, but...I actually like the guy."

"I like him, too." Emily pursed her lips, gaining her nerve. Maybe if she let her father in, he would start to do the same. "Dad, I'm pregnant."

David looked at her with startled eyes. This would not have been his definition of complicated. He tried his best to take it in stride. " Does Daniel know?"

Emily tilted her head to the side, recalling their fight on the beach. "Oh, yes."

"And what did he say?"

"He wants me to marry him."

"Because of the baby?" David clarified.

"Yes... but he asked me to marry him before we knew about the baby... and then again after we found out." Emily sighed and then faced him.

"I take it you didn't agree either time, or else things wouldn't be _complicated_, as you both have said?"

Emily nodded in affirmation. "Why don't you want to marry him?"

She had been asking herself the same question all night and kept returning to the same excuse. "He's a Grayson, Dad. It's not his fault, but he is. Look what kind of a father he had."

David wasn't thrilled by the prospect either. Between Conrad and Victoria, he had about all the Grayson he could endure. "I can understand why you would be concerned, but I have to say...in the little bit of time I've spent with Daniel, I don't see Conrad at all."

Emily smiled sadly. "Daniel possesses a kindness that Conrad never did."

"Help me to understand, Amanda." David quietly requested. "I know I've done a really terrible job of trying to get to know you again. It's been for your own protection, but I...I want to hear anything you're willing to tell me about our time apart."

Where to start? There was a vast amount of information Emily wanted to share with him. "Daniel was an integral part of my plan to clearing your name. I'd done my research and prepared for my relationship with him, but...he was different than I expected. He was...considerate and unassuming... but then something changed in him. He succumbed to Conrad's influence." She sighed, not wanting to expound further. "We have forgiven each other for our betrayals, but I have a child to consider now." She paused with downcast eyes. "And I don't want your protection. I just want you to be my dad again."

Her statement sounded more like a plea as her eyes rose reflecting an uncommon vulnerability that took David's breath. He held out his arms slightly in response. His invitation surprised Emily, but she willingly stepped into the embrace he was offering. It made her feel peaceful to be held by her dad for a few minutes, to temporarily release the years of independence and pain into his loving arms.

"Amanda, I only want good things for you." David pulled back to gently grip her upper arms. "You've spent enough of your life dedicated to my cause. It's time for you to move forward and be happy. And if Daniel makes you happy, then...you should be with him."

"What about Malcolm Black? I know the threat is stronger than ever... I have a plan, Dad."

"No," David firmly retorted. "No. Do _not_ do anything, do you hear me? I cannot have you endangering yourself again." When Emily looked away, David grasped her arms tighter, catching her attention. "Promise me, Amanda. Promise me that you'll stay out of this."

Normally, there would be no convincing her otherwise, but Emily recognized she had to protect her unborn child's life, just as David felt the need to protect her. "I promise... on one condition."

* * *

><p>The sun was setting by the time Daniel returned to the Manor. The downstairs was completely empty... no Nolan perched in the living room, no Emily cooking in the kitchen as she often did. But she had left a note for him on the counter, instructing that he meet her in the master suite. Her back was to Daniel when he quietly walked through the bedroom doorway as she stood on the balcony and appeared to be staring at the beach house.<p>

A small table and chairs were positioned behind her decorated with a candlelit dinner, and she was dressed up in a lovely blue floor-length gown. It was her way of offering a peace treaty, though Daniel's anger had long since dwindled. "Amanda?"

Emily closed her eyes at the sound of Daniel calling her by her real name. She turned to face him, making elegant strides back into the bedroom where he stood. "I'm glad you're home," She said, greeting him with a kiss.

"You look really beautiful," Daniel quietly complimented, his body language still tense.

"Thank you." Emily retracted a bit and moved over to position herself by the dresser. "You left so early. I've missed you today."

"Yeah, I went for a walk this morning and then had some meetings with potential clients. Gotta go back to work sometime."

Emily slowly nodded. "I thought you were avoiding me."

"Maybe a little," Daniel admitted softly causing Emily's lips to curve slightly by his honesty. "How was your day?"

"Fine... I had a really good talk with my dad, actually," She recalled and then whispered with a quiet smile, "It was nice."

"I'm glad." He replied with sincerity as he rounded the corner of the bed and sat down on its foot. Emily paused, feeling strangely awkward and tucked her fingertips under the edge of the dresser from behind her back. "He said you two talked."

Daniel loosened his tie and then removed it completely. "We did... I like your dad."

"He likes you, too." Emily offered a tiny smile, still feeling awkward. "I told him about the baby... Don't worry, he swore he would let us tell your mom."

"How did he take it?"

"Pretty well. With all that has happened, I think he's more concerned about my happiness than the order in which things occur."

"Well... if he didn't kill me after learning that I shot you, I guess I don't have too much to worry about," Daniel lightly joked to which Emily smiled again, looking down at her feet.

"Why do you stay with me, Daniel?" She quietly asked, bringing her eyes back up to his as she said his name. It was the second time he had received that question today. For a moment, he thought maybe David had mentioned it to her, but then Daniel realized Emily was asking in genuine ignorance without the faintest idea she was being repetitious. _Like father, like daughter,_ Daniel thought to himself with an inward smile. Emily's expression was somber though which did not make him want to smile at all.

"Because... I could never feel for anyone else the way I feel for you."

"Other women could give so much more than I give you though." Her brow began to crumple into a grimaced expression as tears stung her eyes. "I'm just so broken," Emily whispered, looking at him purposefully. "And I'm trying to do better, really I am... But I know I keep hurting you, Daniel, and I'm so sorry."

"Other women would bore me," Daniel countered with a smirk, speaking from experience, as he stood and began closing the gap between them. "And I don't care that you're broken. I'm broken too. It's why we fit...I'm sorry that I'm a Grayson. I wish I could change it, but I can't." He took her face in his hands, feeling the moisture of her tears on his palms. He did not like to see her cry, but appreciated what those tears represented: the real her. Not the version of her that often hid behind a tough exterior.

Seeing that he was not alone in his emotions gave Daniel the courage to continue. It might end in defeat again, but he was going to give it his best attempt once more, knowing he would always regret it, if he did not. "You told me a long time ago that it wasn't too late to change course... I'm sorry I didn't change it then, but I've changed it now... I promise you that I _will _be better than my father. Because I love you. I love you and I love this baby...I don't want to wake up another morning and wonder if we're going to be together or not." Daniel took a deep breath and closed his eyes to desperately whisper, "Will you please..._please_...marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN: So, considering we're about to face Daniel's funeral on this Sunday's episode, I felt we deserved a fluffy chapter, lol. This was my attempt at ringing in 2015 in proper Demily fashion. I hope it was not boring and that you enjoyed it. Of course, you know I would very much love your thoughts as always! **

**Also, someone asked if Charlotte would be making an appearance in this fic, and the answer is... yes. While I do not plan for her to have a huge role, she will make a return to the Hamptons. :)**

**xoxo,**

**Only Hope -7 **


	10. Author's Note 3

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT – DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED 4X11: EPITAPH.**

Forgive me, my friends – I'm posting another one of my ramblings. I understand, if you want to skip it entirely, and again, I'm sorry to be "updating" without an actual chapter update! My Demily heart is hurting again after last night's episode though so I felt the need to vent to my fellow Demily shippers, (and am very interested as always to know your thoughts as well).

Okay, so I was NOT expecting for them to spin the story that Daniel attacked Emily, and that she in turn killed him in self-defense. That was just plain hard to watch, if you ask me. And by the way, am I the only one that is surprised by just how cold David Clarke is to his own daughter? I mean, I know twenty years of hell will change a guy, but he sort of just stood there while she put her shoulder back in its socket. I thought he was a little more of a caring dad than that. Sorry, I digress.

Back to Demily – things I am thankful for: Emily was _obviously_ moved by Daniel's death...so much so she messed up her story to the police! When do we ever see Em off her 'A' game? I think it was a testament to just how disturbed she was by what had happened. Secondly, I believe those tears at the police station were real, and that her words were genuine. They were nice to hear. Thirdly, I'm glad she insisted on being at his funeral even though she was banned... because as she told Victoria, Daniel would have wanted her there, and she obviously wanted to pay her respects. Lastly, those flashbacks! And we got a new Demily scene! It was bittersweet, but it was a pleasant surprise.

All that to say, my Demily depression has been in full force today. Again, I do realize this is a television show, but it has made me sad, nonetheless. It makes me extra thankful though that Demily can live on via fanfiction.

So, thank you again for all your wonderful support of this story! I really cannot thank you enough. Your thoughts and words of encouragement really keep me motivated to continue to write. I've been working on Chapter Eight, and will do my best to post it quickly. :)

For any of you who have endured my rambling, thank you for indulging me. And of course, please feel free to share your comments. We can make it a group therapy session. ;)

You all are the best!

Only Hope-7 xoxo


	11. Chapter Eight

**Happy Revenge day, my Demily friends! Revenge aired where I am tonight, although I'm not thrilled about watching it with Daniel gone. I shall persevere and view it nonetheless. ;) Thank you to all of you who joined in our "group therapy session" this past week regarding Episode 4x11. I'm still in recovery from Epitaph, to be honest. Mercy. **

**Anyway, on with another chapter! I'm sorry I'm behind in posting it. I had planned to have it finished at least a couple of days ago. I hope it goes without saying that I am beyond appreciative of your continued support of this story, but please let me say a big THANK YOU again for your feedback, favorit-ing and following of my fic. :) **

**Side note: I know I am terribly behind in updating my other two fics for any of you who are interested in those. I have been writing updates on each as well and am going to do my best to get them posted very soon.**

**I've rambled, per usual. Happy reading. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

His words had been eloquent, but why shouldn't they be? Daniel was a poet, always and forever, and more over, he was clearly speaking from his heart. Emily was suddenly taken back to a time when it was just the two of them being accompanied by an inconvenient rain shower. The captain of the boat had politely handed them an umbrella to share, but it only temporarily sheltered them from the downpour.

Nevertheless, Daniel had persevered, knelt on one knee and asked her to be his wife. Still struggling to admit the truth in her heart, her heart which was rapidly beating, Emily had been stunned by his proposal. But as Daniel looked up at her with hopeful eyes, she felt overcome with her own emotional pull towards him. It was one of those rarest of moments when revenge was not on her mind. All she could see was his handsome face, loving her and wanting her to be his for the rest of their lives. So she had said yes, not because of her plan, but because she wanted to, all the while feeling as though she could hardly breathe.

Emily felt the same way now as Daniel asked her to be his again... emotions engulfing her, the need to gasp slightly for air. There was not a plan to worry about now though, not when it came to him. She did not cry the first time he proposed, nor any of the other times for that matter, but she was crying now. Tears were streaming down her face because Emily had finally reached a breaking point where she let her walls crumble, where there was no more hiding who she was from the man who had always loved her... who unimaginably seemed to love her more now than he ever did before.

Emily had fought Daniel every step of the way, but she now realized nothing felt better than allowing herself to just be with him, to allow her heart to respond in a way that was amazingly natural. She could reply with confidence now, perhaps really for the first time.

Daniel heard Emily's answer before his eyes even opened again. One simple, but perfect, word spoken so softly he almost did not hear her. _Yes._

His heart lifted as his eyes searched her's for affirmation. "Yes?" Daniel clarified, the hope in his voice apparent. Having just finished pouring his heart out to her, he was prepared for her to turn him down yet again.

Emily nodded, a soft smile forming. And there it was again: a genuine smile that reached her eyes. "Yes."

Daniel returned the smile with a beaming one of his own, utterly relieved and pulled her face to his to kiss her. Emily's light laughter at his enthusiastic response tickled his lips so that he soon was laughing too. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around him as he continued to hold her face, kissing her with excited passion. This felt right...finally. Maybe it had taken them each nearly destroying one another to bring them to this place of flawless alignment.

Dropping his hands, Daniel now scooped Emily up into his arms and carried her the short distance to the bed to gently lower her onto the plush spread. Her eyes danced up at him as Emily lie flat on her back with Daniel hovering over her, resting the weight of his body on his right arm. "I love you, Daniel."

Her words momentarily took his breath for it was only the second time he had heard Emily say them with the certainty that they were actually sincere. Daniel lifted his fingers to her cheek to gently trace his thumb across her bottom lip. "I love you... Amanda."

There was something about Daniel saying her real name now that caused warmth to spread in her heart. It still sounded foreign to be called by it, but the fact he was selective when he did, made it special to her. It was a representation that he knew the real her and he loved her more because of it. Now it was Emily who lifted her hands to Daniel's face, pulling him downwards until his lips were entangled in her own again. Daniel moaned in response, and shifted their bodies to the side so that he could fumble with the zipper on her dress. He was soon successful, and Emily's dress along with his clothing were in a heap on the floor seconds later.

Daniel paused to fully take in the beautiful sight of her long body stretched diagonally across the bed in surrender. He would never grow tired of her, of that he was absolutely certain. Emily watched as Daniel slowly began to make his familiar ascension up her leg with his lips, starting with her ankle. But she reflexively closed her eyes when Daniel reached her inner thigh, the sensation overpowering. He kept going tonight though, up and around the curve up her hip until he reached her smooth stomach.

Now holding her waist in his hands, he lovingly kissed its entire surface, hesitating slightly when he came to her scars. He always did. The guilt he felt at seeing them gripped him, and sensing this, Emily would usually run her fingers through his hair which would cause Daniel to look at her and receive the reassurance reflecting in her eyes. Tonight was no exception, but this time held greater significance. For not only was there the reminder of her forgiveness, there was also one of complete restoration. He knew it. She knew it. And as Daniel lowered his lips to Emily's scars, he recognized the special gift growing behind them. His gift to her and her gift to him.

When they became one, it wasn't on the cusp of a heated fight as was often the case. It wasn't rushed or lined with feverish passion either which was common as they desperately sought relief in each other, their attraction to one another nearly driving them insane. Instead, it was slow and possessed a sweetness that reminded Emily of their first time together. Not long ago, she had wanted nothing of the sort, but tonight, she would not have wanted it to be any other way. It represented how they had come full circle together.

Daniel held the back of her neck with his hand, wrapping Emily's body securely against his with the opposite arm. And when she smiled up at him, he knew this was the moment between them he'd been waiting for since he first laid eyes on her.

"I bet it was the pool table," Daniel said a little while later, breaking the peaceful silence as they were now lying on their backs.

Emily furrowed her brow at his random comment. "What?"

"When we had sex on the pool table...I bet that's when you got pregnant." They, of course, could not know for certain when the conception had occurred, but it was a nice thought, nonetheless.

"It _was_ pretty incredible," Emily agreed with a smirk, glancing over at Daniel. He was staring at the ceiling with a devilish grin plastered across his face at the recollection. "But if you ask me, the shower sex was pretty incredible too."

"Oh yeah, that was hot." He rolled onto his side and began kissing the nape of her neck, mumbling, "Why haven't we done it in there since?"

Emily smiled, both at his question and the sensation his lips were creating. "I don't know. We should."

"We definitely should," Daniel breathed into her mouth. Emily continued to smile against his lips, feeling herself becoming lost in him once again. But the growling of her stomach reminded them both that they had skipped dinner. Daniel laughed, pulling away.

"Sorry," Emily chuckled. "Our dinner over there's probably ice cold now."

Daniel looked over his shoulder at the candlelit dinner she had prepared which still awaited them. "That's what they invented microwaves for, right? I'll be right back," He said, kissing her once more.

Emily sat up, watching him slip on a pair of boxers and whisk their dinner plates out of the room. She herself then rose and slipped on a robe before walking out to the balcony Victoria had once claimed as her throne. It was now dark outside, making the lit beach house even more prominent in the distance. Emily thought of her dad again, the conversation they'd shared earlier, and then about Victoria.

Bringing a protective hand to her still flat stomach, Emily's mouth began to curl. She and Daniel would share their news with her former and future mother-law tomorrow.

They waited for a time the next day when they knew Victoria was alone at the beach house. The aging beauty opened the front door, finding it odd that they had actually knocked. "Daniel..." Victoria greeted with pleasure, happy to see her son. Her smile quickly fell. "I see you've brought Emily with you." She made an about face to lead them further into the house, her black locks cascading down her back.

Daniel and Emily cast one another a knowing smirk as Victoria turned back around. "Victoria, forgive me for intruding on your time with Daniel, but I simply insisted I join him to share our good news," Emily smoothly replied with an overtly feigned smile.

"Oh? And what news is that?" Victoria sneered, bracing herself.

Daniel wrapped his arm around Emily's waist, enjoying watching his mother squirm. They glanced at each other before turning to Victoria in smiling unison, "We're pregnant."

Victoria grimaced, feeling as though she might become physically ill, and brought a hand to her chest as if that would somehow calm the heaving sensation she was suddenly experiencing. "You really _are _going to be a grandmother this time, Victoria," Emily added with a coy smile.

"Yes, and imagine our surprise, Mom, since you provided proof that Emily was sterile."

Slowly, Victoria lowered herself to the arm of the sofa. She had feared this might happen when she realized Daniel's reunion with Emily was in fact real, but of course, had not been able to do anything to dissuade it from occurring without showing her hand. "Must have been a misdiagnosis."

"I'll say. And conveniently, by two different doctors. I just can't imagine how they could have both been so terribly wrong." Emily tilted her head in false ignorance.

"Of course, Emily and I couldn't be happier," Daniel chimed to rub salt into his mother's open wound, and Emily shook her head with a smile before he added, "In fact, we've decided to get married again."

Victoria scoffed. "How..._repetitious..._ yet again. Take it from someone who had the misfortune of marrying the same man twice... things are not better the second time around."

Emily continued to reply innocently. It was a game she and Victoria had played ever since her Hamptons arrival, and she missed it as of late. "Oh Victoria, surely you want your grandchild growing up in a loving, stable home with two parents."

Victoria scowled, hating Emily more by the second, if that were even possible. "Does your father know about this?"

"Know what?" David asked as he entered the beach house rather tensely which Victoria ignored, but Emily immediately noticed.

"It seems we're going to be grandparents, David. Oh, and Daniel and _Amanda_ have decided to remarry."

David forced a smile. "That's great. Congrats, you two."

"Dad, what's wrong?" Emily asked, assessing his current lack of enthusiasm had nothing to do with their news.

David sighed, all eyes on him. "I just had a call from Nolan. Malcolm Black is finally on the grid again." Of course, Nolan had been monitoring the madman's aircraft traffic for weeks thanks to the FAA locator numbers he was able to retrieve from Kate Taylor's phone.

"Is he heading here?" Emily questioned.

"Too soon to tell. He departed Ottawa a short while ago."

Daniel instinctively pulled Emily closer. "What are we going to do?"

David glanced at Victoria who was standing with a tightened jaw, then to his daughter who was looking at him in calm expectation, and finally to Daniel, the source of the most recent question. "As soon as Nolan can determine Malcolm's destination, I'm going to make some calls. He didn't get to where he is without making some serious enemies."

* * *

><p>"How are you doing, Jack?" Emily pensively inquired of her childhood friend, entering the destroyed remnants of the Stowaway. Jack had been working to repair it for the past several weeks in small increments. Granted, it was a long way from completion, but it gave him something to do with his hands.<p>

Jack did not bother to look up at her as he nailed a fresh board of wood into the wall. "I haven't seen my son in over six weeks. How do you think I'm doing?"

Emily closed her eyes, shoving her hands in her pockets. "I'm so sorry, Jack. I can't imagine how hard it is to be separated from Carl, but...it's for his protection."

He dropped his hammer to the floor and rose to a standing position, remorseful about snapping at her. "I know. I just wish I knew when it was going to end."

"Soon, hopefully. It seems Malcolm Black is finally en route. Nolan's tracking his flight plan."

"So he's coming here? For all of us?"

"Maybe you should leave town too," Emily suggested in concern.

"No way..." Jack shook his head with determination in his light eyes. "No way I'm leaving you, David and Nolan to finish this without me."

"Jack, you saved my life and Daniel's when you fired your gun at Kate... You've done more than enough. I've taken so much from you. I...I don't want to take anymore." Jack averted his eyes, pained by the reminder of his significant losses. "When this is done... I really hope you can be free of me...once and for all." It _is_ what Emily wished for him, complete freedom from her and her web of chaos. Jack had sacrificed too much for her, and she just wanted to do right by him for once.

"I'm never gonna be free of you, Emily... not really." He raised his shoulders, slightly shaking his head at the absurdity of the situation. "Truth is...I'm not really sure I want to be."

"You're a good friend, Jack." Emily smiled regretfully to which Jack formed a sad smile in response. He was a good friend to her even though she often times did not deserve it. But he would forever see that innocent nine year-old girl trapped in her eyes, and that is what always kept him moving forward. Emily drew a short breath. "I'll be in touch."

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Daniel and Emily sat in the Manor living room on opposite purple couches with Daniel working on his laptop and Emily going through the week's worth of mail she had been avoiding. Her muttering interrupted his concentrated thought. "I should've noticed this before."<p>

Daniel looked up with a furrowed brow as Emily tore open the envelope. "What is it?"

"It's a letter from Charlotte." Her eyes quickly scanned the contents of the letter. "She's going to be finished with her rehab program next week, _which is now this week,_ and she wants to come home."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea considering the MB situation."

Emily continued to read. "She says she's not going to be home to stay. She just wants to see you and address _our_ unfinished business."

"And what unfinished business is she speaking of exactly?" Daniel set his laptop to the side, deciding his work could wait. "You know... you and I've never really talked about what went down between you two."

It was another one of those topics Emily was is no rush to share, but she knew it was bound to come up at some point. She sighed. "Charlotte wasn't really...receptive... to the truth."

"You said she broke your infinity box," Daniel prompted.

"That was just the tip of the iceberg, unfortunately."

"What did she do?" Emily looked away from his question, having a flash of entering the in tact Stowaway for what would be the final time. Charlotte was waiting for her at the bar with a spiral. Naively, Emily had begun to read it, interested to read her sister's thoughts and feelings, only to soon sustain a harsh blow to the back of her head causing everything to go black. "Em...what did she do?" Daniel repeated with dread.

"She set fire to the Stowaway... with me in it...after she knocked me out."

Nothing should cause him surprise, but this did. Sure, Charlotte had her flaws, but in Daniel's mind, she was still his sweet and misguided sister, not someone capable of cold-blooded murder like their mother. "What?!"

Emily closed her eyes when she saw horror in his. "Before you say anything else, you need to know...what I did to her first." She reopened her eyes so that she could face his reaction of her next statement. "I'm the one who kidnapped her, Daniel."

"You kidnapped your own sister?" Daniel asked rhetorically, absorbing her confession.

Emily looked off to the distance before quietly replying, "I thought it was the only way to take down your father."

Daniel heaved a jagged sigh. He had long suspected this was the case, but to hear Emily confirm it was forcing him to actually acknowledge it had occurred... another ugly truth he didn't want to be a reality. "How could you do that to her, Em? I mean, really?"

"I'm not proud of it," Emily admitted in a whisper. "I don't regret destroying your father, but...I do regret that it was at Charlotte's expense. I don't expect for her to forgive me, or for us to have a real relationship... When I showed her the infinity box, I was...foolishly hoping that maybe she could...understand." She shook her head, the notion sounding even dumber to her now.

"And instead...she tried to kill you. And you protected her...just like you did with me," Daniel softly surmised, a hint of appreciation filling his voice.

Emily shrugged a little, not wanting any commendation for her actions. "I guess I couldn't blame either one of you for wanting me dead after what I did."

"We have all made some really despicable choices, Em...but...if you and I can find a way beyond all of it...then you and Charlotte can too."

"I hope you're right," Emily whispered, her expression strained. "I know people wouldn't understand or believe me, but...I really do love her."

Daniel nodded slightly with a kind expression washing over his face. "I get it."

Emily gazed at him for a long moment, admiring the man he had become, admiring what _they_ had become. "Thank you, Daniel."

This seemed to puzzle him. "For what?"

"For keeping your promise to me. For...not judging me."

Daniel stood and crossed the short space to the opposite couch, taking a seat right next to her. Emily's hands were clasped in her lap, and he took them in his. "I accept you. You accept me. Isn't that what real love is all about?"

Emily's mouth creased in one corner. "You're such a romantic."

"I know," He sighed again with a half-smile. "I can't help it."

"Please don't ever change," Emily softly requested, drawing Daniel's eyes intently to her own. "I'm counting on you to balance me out... I know I really suck at expressing myself, but...you make me better, Daniel."

Daniel brought his hand to her face in a familiar motion, pressing his lips to her's and then to her forehead. "We make each other better, Em."

It was a complete one-eighty considering they had once only elicited the worst in one another. And finding any security in Daniel was the last thing Emily expected, but letting him in had turned out to be just as much a salvation to her as it had been to him.

The sound of the doorbell ringing swelled. "I'll get it," Emily offered, rising and leaving the living room. When she returned a minute later, Margaux was slightly trailing behind.

Daniel stood, startled to see their visitor who was armed with an icy exterior. "Margaux..."

"Daniel," She replied, her French accent curt.

"Please, have a seat," Emily suggested politely as they all three sat in unison, Daniel next to Emily and Margaux across from them. "Can I get you anything?"

"No. Thank you. My visit will be brief."

"What brings you by?" Daniel warily asked.

"Your heroic act accompanied by the reunion of one of the Hamptons most elite and fascinating couples has sparked much interest from the media. I know you two have received multiple offers, and have declined all of them. But... I am hoping you will allow Voulez to feature an article."

"Margaux, I don't think that's such a good idea -" Daniel disapprovingly began.

"Why not? After all, we had the exclusive to your elaborate wedding last year," Margaux strategically reminded, studying the couple before her. Daniel seemed uncomfortable by her presence, and Emily...well, Emily was just being Emily, she supposed – poised and un-alarmed.

Daniel grimaced. "Look, Emily and I are done being in the spotlight. And quite frankly, I'm a little surprised that you would want to have any part of this."

"Why?" Margaux raised her brow. She had been prepared for such a response from him. "Because you and I were once lovers? When will you ever learn, Daniel, that business comes ahead of emotions for me? This article...would be good business." She pulled out the drafted proposal agreement from her sleek briefcase and laid it on the coffee table. "I don't expect an immediate answer, but please consider it." Margaux looked directly at Daniel. "I think you at least...owe me that."

"Well, that was awkward," Daniel commented with a sarcastic tone once Margaux let herself out.

Emily was now the one to raise her brow, releasing a shallow breath. "Maybe we should consider her offer."

Daniel turned to her, slightly appalled by the suggestion. "Are you crazy? Not only do we not need more publicity, we cannot afford to draw anymore attention to ourselves with Malcolm Black still on the hunt."

"Hopefully, my dad's plan will have worked, and Malcolm's enemies will have taken care of the problem by now."

"That is uncharacteristically optimistic of you."

Emily smirked in amusement at Daniel's reply. "True. But...I gave him my word that I would stay out of it." The amusement disappeared from her face. "A promise that is proving to be rather difficult to keep."

"Please tell me you're not planning to break it."

"I'm not...because... I have to keep the baby safe." Daniel closed his eyes, relieved by her words. Rather than saying anything, he slid his hand across her stomach, something he now did often, and a gesture Emily found herself loving each time. In turn, she would cover his hand with her own as they symbolically held on to the innocent life they had created. "I know it hasn't been very long, but...I'm already so in love with this baby, Daniel... And it scares me because...there are so many things out of my control right now."

Daniel parted his mouth to speak, but was thwarted by Nolan slipping through the patio doors, laptop in hand. "Sorry to interrupt this little Hallmark moment, but we've got a problem. A big one."

Daniel and Emily looked up at him with furrowed brows. "What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Even though it seems a blood bath occurred in Miami this morning, the last confirmed location of our resident psychopath, as of ten minutes ago... Malcolm Black's plane is showing to be en route again...I think he's coming here."

* * *

><p>"This party was a horrible idea. I cannot believe I let you talk me into this," David chided under his breath. "We are putting a lot of innocent lives at risk here."<p>

Emily pretended he was uttering kind words, or at least that's what her expression conveyed. She could not have her guests thinking otherwise."You said yourself, Malcolm Black removes people quietly in private torture, not in public massacre. It's safer for all of us to be with a mansion full of people," Emily countered, feigning a socially polite smile. Her last minute Labor Day party tore through the Hamptons' party circuit at lightening speed. Having a shooting take place at the former Grayson Manor only seemed to intrigue people more. The turnout was sensational.

Jack approached them from behind then, his voice wedged between Emily's right shoulder and David's left. "Chief Alvarez is missing. No one has seen him since he left the police station last night."

David cut his eyes. "Well, that's no coincidence. Although, I'm not quite sure why he would go after Alvarez."

"It could be because of Kate. Maybe he wanted to question him," Jack offered.

"Or maybe it's because he's really just a dirty cop promoted to police chief. Perhaps, we should ask Victoria." Emily cast her eyes across the room at her enemy, who'd had a noticeably cozy relationship with the missing man, David and Jack following suit.

From another position in the crowded room, Daniel felt a tap on his back and turned around to find his sister wearing a genuinely happy smile. "Charlotte!" Daniel exclaimed at the unexpected sight as she threw her arms around him.

"Surprise."

"We thought you weren't being released until later this week?"

"I convinced my doctor to release me a few days early so I could be here for the holiday. Don't worry, I'm completely clean and fully in control," She assured with another smile. A smile that Daniel had previously thought might be gone forever. But then it fell from her face. "Where's Emily?"

"She's over there with David," Daniel replied, lifting his hand to discreetly point.

Charlotte looked through the crowd with mixed emotions. "So you two have really have gotten back together?"

Daniel nodded, wondering what was going on in her mind at the moment. "As crazy as it may seem, yeah."

"I still can't believe you took bullets for her."

Was Charlotte approving or disapproving of his choice? Daniel could not really decipher. Her eyes were wide, but oddly neutral. Deciding it was best they continue this conversation without the risk of listening ears, he asked if they could somewhere more private. Charlotte nodded and Daniel led her back through the foyer and up the stairs to one of the many guestrooms. Once they had taken a seat on the edge of the bed, Daniel continued, "Charlotte, a lot's happened since you left town."

Charlotte snorted. "I'll say."

"I want to thank you."

She cocked her head, confused by his remark. She could not remember the last time she had done something good. Sure, getting clean was a _good_ choice, but it was done purely out of necessity. "Why?"

"For telling me the truth about Emily...that she's really Amanda Clarke. It's changed everything."

Charlotte dropped her chin. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm ultimately responsible for your reunion?"

Daniel grinned at her brow being crinkled from the prospect of the credit she clearly did not desire. "I'm trying to tell you that you opened the door for us to have honest conversations for the first time." He paused, lowering his voice to a serious tone. "I know what she did to you, Charlotte."

Charlotte's eyes dropped to her lap ashamedly. "And I suppose you know what I did to her?"

"Charlotte," Emily said quietly from the doorway. "You're home." Charlotte and Daniel stood as Emily walked towards them. She and Charlotte stared at one another for an awkward moment before Emily tentatively leaned forward to hug her sister, looking over at Daniel as she did so. Emily could tell from his eyes that he shared her concerns for Charlotte's safety, but that he was pleased to have her home as well.

"I'd like for us to really talk about everything that has happened between us. My therapist says I have to face my past if I want to move forward with my future," Charlotte resolutely explained.

Emily nodded a little in soft encouragement. "We can talk whenever you want, Charlotte."

The brunette's mouth curved a little in response though it could not really be called a smile. She turned to give Daniel a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go say hi to our mother." And then to Emily, minus the kiss on the cheek. "And our father... It's a good thing I just spent the past nine weeks in therapy," Charlotte mumbled as she exited the room.

Emily looked at Daniel knowingly. It had already proven to be an interesting night. "We better get back downstairs."

Daniel's hand caught her wrist. "Just a second...I want to give you something... I wanted to give it to you before the party, but we got interrupted." Emily looked at him curiously as he reached in his coat pocket. "Now, I know you said you didn't need an engagement ring, but it just doesn't seem right you not wearing one... Anyway, I thought you might like this."

When he opened the small velvet box in his hand, it revealed simple bands of tiny diamonds crossed into a double infinity symbol. "Daniel," Emily breathed, taken aback. "Where did you find this?"

"I know a guy that's a jeweler." Daniel smiled, pleased by her reaction. "Do you like it?"

Emily did not care about jewelry or any of the material items money could buy, but she did care about _infinity times infinity_, and Daniel knew that. She looked up at him appreciatively. "It's perfect."

Daniel smiled again, removing the ring from the box and slipping it on her finger. He then brought her hand to his lips. "A journey with no end."

Emily promised, "I'll wear it for the rest of my life."

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN: I just had to include more happy Demily moments in this chapter. It was another form of therapy for me after Epitaph, lol. I hope it was believable. It will not be perfect for them always because as we all know, they wouldn't be Demily that way. I do like to think though that the characters could share truly happy moments if their storyline had continued to be developed on the show. **

**I also hoped you liked the integration of the additional characters. I felt it was important for Jack & Emily to have an exchange after the role he played in the shooting, for Margaux to make an appearance and for Charlotte to return. Anyway, I'm not entirely sure that I'm pleased with the way this chapter turned out, but I tend to feel that way often because I never want them to be disappointing. So, I'll let you be the judges. Your thoughts are welcomed and requested as always! :)**

**Thanks!**

**Only Hope-7 xoxo**


	12. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Hello, lovely people! Thank you for all your kind feedback responses on the previous chapter. I always look forward to reading your responses and am very grateful to all of you who take the time to provide them. As long as you want to keep reading more of this story, I will keep writing it. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

The first floor of the Manor, which extended to the patio as well,was bustling full of party guests when Daniel and Emily made their descent down the winding stair case, landing them in front of what had once been Conrad's study. Nolan was leaning against the inner curvature of the wall, cocktail in hand as he studied the crowd before him. Daniel gave Emily a kiss on the cheek before becoming lost in the mix of people while Emily slipped in beside her confidante who was dressed in a predictably loud jacket for the occasion. "I was wondering where you were. You're fashionably late to the party," Emily casually commented, sharing in his forward gaze.

"You know I put a great deal of emphasis on being fashionable, Ems." Nolan smirked, bringing the rim of his glass to his curling mouth for a sip. "And considering my life may end tonight, I've decided to drink for both of us."

Emily rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "Your life is not going to end tonight, Nolan. That's why we're hosting this party."

"Right. I feel _so_ much better now," Nolan sarcastically replied. "I must say... it's quite the turnout."

"The Hamptonites are so predictable," Emily assessed without appreciation.

"Indeed... Wait – is that Charlotte over there?" He asked, noticing the familiar brunette speaking with Victoria across the room.

"She surprised us... Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see her, but...her timing is not good."

"I'll say. Have you told her that she's going to be an _auntie_?"

"Not yet."

"You're pregnant?" Jack questioned from behind, his voice betraying his shock and causing Emily and Nolan to turn on their heels.

"Jack, I -" Emily stopped short, closing her eyes momentarily. She had not looked forward to sharing her news with him. "Yes. I am."

When Jack told her over a year prior that he felt nothing for her, it had been a lie. And though he had long given up on the prospect of them ever being together, Emily was still able to pull his heartstrings with virtually no effort. Jack narrowed his brow, looking slightly offended. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to...I just...hadn't found the right time yet."

It was a reasonable response, albeit her news stung a bit, but he did his best to quickly recover as another thought occurred to him. "I know this is none of my business, but...I didn't...think...that was..._possible_."

Emily sighed, cutting her eyes over at Nolan, and then reverting to Jack. "Victoria."

One name, and no further explanation was required. Jack laughed through his nose, shaking his head in disgust at the lengths Victoria took to inflict cruelty. "So...are you...happy about this?"

A soft smile graced her lips at the thought. "Yeah, I am."

Jack forced a smile. "Well, then...I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Jack."

"And for the record, Ems...I'm happy for you, too." Nolan added, realizing he had never truly congratulated her. "Although...I will admit... I was a little surprised at your choice in a baby daddy..."

Emily rolled her eyes at Nolan again, and then took a moment to observe her longtime friends, inwardly acknowledging she really could not have made it this far without them. "It would really mean a lot to me if you both could give Daniel a chance." She waited for them to show some glimpse of a response. Finally, they began to nod in concession because, after all, there really was not anything they wouldn't do for her.

As the party lingered on, Emily found herself becoming fatigued. Admittedly, her stamina was not quite up to par given her condition, and she momentarily escaped to the study for a brief restbit from standing and making fake conversation. Taking a seat on the edge of the desk, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, deeply exhaling. But when the pocket doors slid open moments later, Emily's eyes also opened to find a man with a rather distrusting appearance standing before her. He looked to be nearing sixty years of age, though his hair was colored a dark shade of brown with a hairline of gray exposing itself. And when he spoke, it was with an mild accent. Irish, perhaps. "Hope I didn't startle you."

Emily paused, immediately suspecting his true identity. "Not at all. I was just taking a break."

"Lovely party." Slowly, he began to move closer to her, and Emily rose to meet him on an equal playing field. "You'll have to forgive me for intruding, I wasn't exactly invited." He stopped directly in front of her. "Is this your house?"

"Yes."

"So, you're Emily Thorne? I hear you had some excitement a few weeks back...that you were attacked."

"That's right."

"I'm surprised you'd want to stay here after that kind of incident."

Sensing the underlying threat hidden in his statement, Emily's expression remained stoic. "I'm not one to run in fear."

The study doors opened again, this time so that David could enter. Emily released a silent breath she didn't even know she had been holding. One look into her father's eyes confirmed her suspicions. Indeed, they were in the presence of Malcolm Black.

"Everything okay in here?" David questioned, his eyes darting uneasily between his daughter and former employer.

Malcolm was the first to speak, sending another chill down Emily's spine. "Yes...I was just thanking Miss Thorne for hosting such a lovely party."

David turned to Emily, pretending as though she was ignorant of the situation and just a friend of his deceased daughter. "Would you mind giving us some time alone? We're old business associates."

Emily offered a false smile. "I see. Well, then I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." They watched her as she left the room, apprehensively closing the doors behind her.

"Pretty girl," Malcolm observed, circling David. "I wonder why my daughter wanted her dead?... And instead... she ended up dead?"

On the other side of the study doors, Emily's eyes scanned the room for her loved ones. She first saw Nolan and Jack huddled to the side of the fireplace and swiftly made her way over to them.

"Ems, you look like you've seen a ghost," Nolan commented, taking the final swallow of his drink. It was his third one of the night and the only thing keeping his nerves somewhat calm.

"Malcolm Black's here. He's in the study right now talking to my dad."

"What?" Nolan said in a hushed tone, regretting that his drink in hand was now empty.

Jack looked at her with obvious alarm. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Listen, I think it would be best for you both to stay here tonight... It's safer for us to all be together with the security system." Jack and Nolan simply nodded, neither feeling the need to protest. "I'm going to go warn Daniel." Emily found him near the patio doors, politely conversing with a former Grayson Global employee.

Seeing the masked expression in Emily's eyes, Daniel quickly found a way to end the conversation, stepping to the side with Emily. "What's wrong?"

"I just had a run-in with Malcolm Black. My dad interrupted us."

"Is he still here?"

Emily nodded. "In the study. I don't think he's going to try anything right now, but you and I both know, he'll be back. I've already asked Nolan and Jack to stay here tonight, and I think we should do the same with Charlotte, my dad...and even your mom. It'll be safer for us all to be here together."

Daniel nodded in agreement. "Okay, yeah. That's probably best."

"Think you can convince Charlotte to stay here tonight?"

"Shouldn't be hard. I can't imagine she'll want to drive back to the City after the party's over." His eyes suddenly grew wide at the particular guest approaching them, and Daniel immediately began to brush off the extreme situation he and Emily had just been discussing. "Margaux."

"Daniel. Emily. Thank you for the invitation."

Emily turned to face her as well with a polite smile. "We're...glad you could make it."

Margaux smiled politely in return, though it was obviously strained. "I hope you have given my offer some consideration."

"We have, and I just -" Daniel began, but Emily cut in.

"What Daniel's trying to say is... we haven't made a final decision yet. We'll have an answer to you in a couple of days."

"Very well." Margaux seized the opportunity of a passing waiter, and lifted a glass of champagne from the tray he was carrying. "I shall wait expectantly then." With that, she faded into the crowd.

"What was that about?" Daniel questioned under his breath, doing his best to keep a neutral expression for all the watching eyes.

"Keeping our options open," Emily replied between a gritted smile.

"Why is it even an option?"

"I just... have a feeling we might need it."

* * *

><p>"That cop was totally hitting on her," Daniel complained, sitting on the foot of the bed with emphasis and unbuttoning his shirt for the night.<p>

Emily heard him from the bathroom and stepped out with a furrowed brow in the process of removing her earrings. "Ben? … Daniel, I'm sure he was just being friendly. He knows Charlotte's been through a lot. He was there when she almost jumped off the roof of that hotel, remember?"

Her reasoning fell on seemingly deaf ears though as Daniel crumpled his lips in annoyance. "He's way too old for her."

"He is not. Guys date younger women all the time." Emily moved to face him with her back, insinuating the need for his assistance in unzipping her dress. Daniel absently complied, more preoccupied with his own thoughts.

"What, so he can't have you so he's going after your sister instead?"

"He doesn't know she's my sister," Emily reminded, turning around. "Why do you dislike him so much?"

"I don't know," Daniel muttered in defeat, feeling foolish.

An amused smirk came to her face. "You _were_ jealous when he asked me out."

"I was not," Daniel insisted and then began to smirk a little as well after the fact. "Okay, maybe I was a little."

In this instance, she found his petty jealously adorable, but Emily knew they were both avoiding the greater subject matter at hand. "Well, we have bigger things to concern ourselves with than whether or not Ben Hunter was hitting on Charlotte."

Daniel sighed, sitting back down on the bed with Emily following suit. "I know – you're right. I've been trying not to think about it... Did your dad say anything else after Malcolm left?"

"Not really. Just that he has it under control."

"But you don't believe him?" Daniel assumed.

"I don't know what to believe." Emily looked over at him, and they stared at one another in understanding for a moment.

"It's late. Let's try and get some sleep."

Emily nodded as Daniel stood and lovingly brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. They each forced a small smile before he retreated to the bathroom. Hours later, Daniel was the only one who had managed falling asleep, though it was restless at best. He tossed and turned, unconsciously reaching for Emily who was supposed to be next to him. But his hand only met an empty bed, causing him to open his eyes. When Daniel sat up, he saw Emily standing in her long black nightgown on the balcony, taking in the familiar breathtaking view.

"Hey you," He said softly, wrapping his arms around her slender frame from behind. "Can't sleep?"

Emily's body relaxed against his, warmth enveloping her. "Not really, no."

"It's probably not a good idea for you to be out in the open like this."

She sighed. "I know. I just needed some air though." Emily closed her eyes as Daniel dropped his lips to her bare shoulder, then nestling his chin in her nook. "It's cooling off. Summer's officially leaving us." Emily observed, now looking up into the night sky.

"Come back to bed," Daniel softly requested. "You need to get some rest."

"Do you think things will ever be normal for us?"

"I guess it depends on your definition of normal... I'd like to think we can live free from the constant chaos that seems to haunt us."

"I used would never have even thought of such a thing, but...now... peace sounds...like the best thing in the world," Emily whispered, resting her cheek against his. "I just want a little peace."

* * *

><p>The appealing aroma of bacon and Bisquick filled Charlotte's senses as she approached the kitchen the following morning. But the source was not a customary hired cook, but rather Emily standing at the stove in her robe. "You're up early," Charlotte dully greeted, taking a seat on the kitchen stool under the island.<p>

Emily glanced over her shoulder at her sister, somewhat surprised she was already awake. "I thought I would cook breakfast for everbody."

Charlotte paused awkwardly, feeling a strange combination of comfort and discomfort in Emily's presence. "Why did everyone stay here last night? You can't tell me Jack was too drunk to drive home."

"Alcohol had nothing to do with it," Emily quietly replied, gingerly flipping the forming pancakes over in the skillet with her spatula.

"What then?"

Emily took a breath, unsure just how much she wanted to share with Charlotte about the Malcolm Black issue. "There's a threat. A big one. And... I thought it would be safer for everyone to stay here, including your mother."

Charlotte raised her brow, not desiring more of an explanation at the present moment. Drama was simply not part of her recovery equation. "It must be some threat if you would open your door to her."

"It is. Trust me."

"That's easier said than done," Charlotte reminded in a slightly harsh tone.

Emily paused, continuing to focus on the food she was preparing, but all the while, feeling Charlotte's eyes burning into her back. "I know. I'm sorry."

Even though one of Charlotte's main reasons for returning to the Hamptons was to clear the air, so to speak, with Emily, she now struggled to find the proper words to express herself. There was so much she needed to ask, needed to say, but she was at a loss. So, instead of pressing the matter any further, Charlotte decided to help her older sister prepare breakfast and moved to Emily's side.

From her peripheral, Emily saw Charlotte open the carton of eggs waiting on the counter and begin cracking them one by one, dropping their contents into the accompanying bowl. "I didn't know you cooked," Emily said, her voice extremely soft.

Charlotte retrieved the milk from the refrigerator, pouring a healthy drop for each yoke into the bowel. "Breakfast is about the only thing I can manage. Having breakfast for dinner was Declan's favorite."

Emily glanced at her sympathetically though Charlotte refused to return her gaze. "Charlotte...I know it must still be hard...living without him, I mean."

"Yeah... things would have been a lot different if he were here," She somberly replied, beating the yokes and milk into one consistency.

"If you ever want to talk...I'd be glad to listen."

Charlotte finally looked over at Emily, but her eyes soon fell downwards, noticing the double infinity ring on Emily's left hand. "That ring..."

Emily glanced down at her hand, smiling a little. "Daniel gave it to me."

"Are you two getting remarried?" Charlotte asked in disbelief.

"Yes. We are."

Charlotte began to back away, clearly agitated by the thought. "I just...I just don't understand. I mean, you two hated each other and the next thing I know, my brother nearly dies to save your life. Now, you want to be legally bound again?"

Emily moved the skillet full of pancakes to a cool burner, and then turned to face Charlotte, remaining calm. "Daniel and I have a complicated past, no doubt, but... we want to put it behind us and be together."

Charlotte took pause again, this time in recollection. "I remember the first time you two got engaged... I told you how much I'd always wanted a sister. Did you know then...that we really were sisters?"

"Yes," Emily quietly replied. "I've thought a lot about how different things would have been if I had just told the truth... And as justified as I felt at the time... I am sorry for all the pain I caused you, Charlotte."

"But you never tried to kill me." Charlotte's tone was not dismissive, nor did it reflect an acceptance of Emily's apology.

"I know you were angry and confused. You weren't thinking clearly."

"You shouldn't make excuses for me. What I did was horrible." When Emily remained silent, Charlotte decided to shift the subject back to the engagement. "When are you planning to remarry?"

"I don't know... The engagement has been a little overshadowed with all that's been going on." Emily's eyes fell to her feet in contemplation. "But...soon. Definitely before the baby comes."

"What?"

Emily looked up at her sister's startled gaze. "I'm pregnant, Charlotte. You're going to be an aunt for real this time."

"Morning," David interrupted, forcing himself to act as normally as possible for Charlotte's sake. "Well, this is a nice sight...both of my daughters together. Amanda, this smells great."

Emily turned back to the stove and poured the yellow liquid into the awaiting pan. "Thanks. I couldn't sleep so I figured I better put my insomnia to good use."

"Is my mother awake yet?" Charlotte inquired, not wanting to take part in any more family bonding at the moment.

"Yeah, she's upstairs getting dressed," David replied, studying her for a second.

"I'm going to go talk with her. Excuse me."

Once Charlotte was out of hearing range, David's voice became serious. "As much I like having her back, I'm really worried about her safety."

"Daniel and I will keep Charlotte safe," Emily resolutely responded, continuing to scramble the eggs.

If there were one thing David did not question, it was her defense abilities. That, coupled with the fact Daniel was willing to die for the people he loved, eased David's concerns. "Hopefully, Malcolm doesn't realize she's back in town. With you "dead" and her gone, Victoria is the only person he thinks I stand to lose. And I'm going to see to it that he acts on that notion."

Emily looked at her father in an abrupt motion. "So... that's why you've stayed with Victoria? So that you could use her as bate?"

David nodded. "The lighthouse in Montauk...it used to be our old rendezvous. I'm going to suggest to her that we meet there for a romantic evening tonight. But Malcolm will be the one meeting her, not me."

"Dad...no one hates Victoria more than I do, but... setting her up so Malcolm will kill her?" Emily shook her head. "I can't do that to Daniel." David looked away as she continued, feeling guilt he did not think he could afford. "Dad...please. We can take her down another way. Daniel is on board with that... I've sacrificed nearly my whole life for this. Please don't take away the satisfaction of watching her suffer from me now."

* * *

><p>By the time she reached the second floor, Charlotte determined she really did not want to speak with her mother, and stopped at a different bedroom door instead. Lightly knocking, she then opened it and stuck her head inside. "Daniel, you awake?"<p>

"Yeah, come on in," He said, exiting the bathroom while slipping a polo shirt over his head.

Charlotte could not help from noticing the scars on his upper abdomen and winced. "Is Emily really pregnant?"

"Yeah," He slowly replied.

"You're sure? You're absolutely sure? Because she's lied about it before."

"Yes, Charlotte, I'm sure. I was with her when we heard the baby's heartbeat." Daniel crossed in front of her to the nightstand drawer, retrieving the ultrasound picture and handing it to her as further proof.

Charlotte looked at it and started to feel guilty for her questioning. "Is this why you asked her to marry you again?"

"The baby is just one of the reasons, yeah. I asked her to marry me before, but she kept turning me down," Daniel calmly explained, neither offended nor surprised by his sister's inquisition.

Yet Charlotte still found herself slightly dumbfounded by the entire situation. How many times had she heard Daniel rant in the past year over his disdain for one Emily Thorne? "Why do you want to be with her so badly?"

He merely shrugged. "I love her... I always have, and I want things to be done the right way between us for once... Emily and I have forgiven each other."

"But what does she have to forgive you for, really? Cheating on her with Sarah?"

Daniel laughed under his breath at the absurdity of the question her Charlotte's ignorance to the past spawned. "I wish that were all... I'm the one who shot her, Charlotte... I shot my wife on our wedding night... And she covered for me... just like she covered for you when you left her to die in that fire."

Charlotte's cast her eyes downward at this, the confirmation that Daniel not only knew the truth, but that he was confronting her about it in all its ugliness. Now, she felt completely guilty. How could she stand there passing judgment on Emily when her own transgressions had been horrific? Emily betrayed them. They betrayed her. And yet, here they all were... still together and speaking honestly to one another.

Seeing her demeanor softening, Daniel continued in a milder tone, "Charlotte, I spent the past year being angry with Emily, and you know what? I was miserable. But then you told me her real identity, and when I confronted her about it, I realized...I had so many more questions. I wanted to get to know her for who she really is... She's not a bad person, Charlotte... You should give her a chance."

* * *

><p>"Em, this looks great," Daniel complimented of the breakfast feast spread out on the rectangular dining table. It was an unlikely combination of dining guests. David and Victoria were each seated at the heads of the table. Emily was on one side sandwiched between Daniel and Nolan with Jack and Charlotte sitting across from them, an empty chair conveniently spaced between the estranged friends. No one looked particularly happy to be there, least of all Charlotte and and Jack, who had barely uttered a word to one another.<p>

"Emily, I simply do not know why you insist on having no staff," Victoria quipped with a feigned smile, lifting her champagne glass full of orange juice.

"Oh Victoria, you know me..." Emily began with a feigned smile of her own before shrugging. "I don't mind getting my hands dirty."

Daniel snickered at her reply, taking a bite of his scrambled eggs, and as he glanced around the table, he noticed Nolan and Jack were concealing grins as well. Charlotte seemed less than amused, and David decided to speak before their banter advanced any further. "Well, it certainly is nice to have a house full of family and friends, isn't it?"

"Please," Victoria muttered, but then fixed another smile on her face as she looked at their daughter. "Although, of course, Charlotte, it is wonderful to have you home, darling."

"Thanks, Mom," The young brunette flatly replied, playing with the food on her plate. "But I guess this really isn't our home anymore, now is it?"

"Well, I suppose not, considering Emily stole it from us," Victoria sneered, stabbing a melon square with her fork and delicately plopping it in her mouth.

"My name is on the deed, Victoria. I didn't steal it. I bought it." Emily smiled at Victoria's glare, before shifting her attention forward. "Charlotte, my home is your home." Emily felt Daniel give her leg an encouraging squeeze under the table. "We're sisters."

Charlotte paused for a moment, sliding her eyes around the table. She supposed Emily's statement could be interpreted more than one way, but she quickly realized Emily was referring to the fact they were sisters by blood. Charlotte glanced at Jack to her left and Nolan seated diagonally across from her, both denying eye contact. "How long have you two known who she really is?" She questioned accusingly.

"A while," Jack mumbled.

All eyes then shifted to Nolan then who appeared to be nursing a bit of hangover. "Uh, give me a little credit, Charlie. I've always known."

* * *

><p>Emily unlocked the door to the dark beach house, a darkness that matched not only the night, but the one she felt in her heart. The curtain sheer obstructed her way momentarily as she brushed beyond it and walked to the staircase. Her dad had left everything just as she had it when she moved out. This house was both a blessing and a curse. Climbing the stairs, Emily slowly entered the master suite, taking in its history for a minute.<p>

And even though she knew Victoria had been lying in the bed with her father, Emily did not particularly care at the moment. She was unbelievably tired, however far from sleep. Nevertheless, she draped her body across it, clutching the pillow under head. It smelled like her dad. He must have recently slept on that side.

Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of never seeing him again. She'd spent so many years without him. Their reunion had been brief in comparison. There was still so much time they needed to make up, so many things they needed to learn about each other. He was playing a dangerous game with Malcolm Black though, one he might have possibly lost tonight. The former was still free and clearly on the move. Nolan's tracking system had proved it. But there was no sign of David.

"Em?" Daniel questioned from the doorway, but she did not flinch, only continued to lie perfectly still on the bed with her back to him. Daniel slowly entered what had once been their bedroom and joined her on the bed, gently touching her shoulder. "You okay?"

"I don't know," She whispered, grasping her fingers tightly around the edge of the pillow. "I thought if I came here...I would feel closer to him somehow... that I would get some clarity on how to handle this."

Daniel looked around the dimly lit room in fondness. "This house has a lot of memories... I've always liked it," He softly admired, pausing to look at her again. Though her eyes were shielded from him, he could tell from her voice she was quietly crying. Inching closer to her long body, Daniel slipped his arm over her waist, keeping himself propped up by his left arm. Emily silently responded by wrapping her hand around his.

"I shouldn't have let him go alone. I should have gone with him."

"Em...this isn't your fault. You were honoring you father's wishes...and mine, for that matter." He closed his eyes briefly at the grave risk she would have taken in accompanying her father to the meeting with Malcolm. "I can't lose you."

"I know," She breathed, tightening her grasp on his hand. "But now he's gone."

"Your dad survived ten years in prison and ten years with a madman. You need to have faith in him that he can survive this too. He came back to you when you thought that was never possible."

Emily looked over her shoulder at Daniel to reveal the tears he already knew were running down her cheeks. "But what if he doesn't come back this time?"

Her brown eyes reflected vulnerability. She looked unusually fragile, Daniel thought. He was not accustomed to her being the one to exhibit weakness of any kind, and he didn't really know what to say that would actually be comforting. "Come here," He whispered instead, and Emily willingly turned over and fell against him, burying her head in his chest. Daniel kissed her hair while wrapping his arms securely around her. They stayed like that until morning, both finally finding sleep somewhere in the interim.

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN: Well, you know I have to provide additional commentary, lol. So, this chapter did not contain as many Demily scenes as I would have liked, but I thought it was crucial to the progression of the storyline to have additional scenes. And also at the request of some, I tried my best to incorporate multiple pairings – Emily/David, Emily/Charlotte, Daniel/Charlotte, etc. I hope it was pleasing to read. Of course, there's more Demily to come, and if there's anything you want to see happen, please continue to let me know. And you know, I also want to find out your thoughts in general. :)**

**Much love, **

**Only Hope-7 xoxo**


	13. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Hello, friends! There was not a new episode of Revenge tonight, but I'm here to post a new chapter. :) I'm sorry that it is a week over-due. I hope you will be pleased with it and find it to have been worth the wait. Thank you so much for all your kind words of encouragement on my previous chapter! It always means so much to me to receive your feedback. I'm very happy that people are still enjoying this story, and I hope that will continue to be the case. :)**

**So, on with the _show_...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten <strong>

In the hours that followed David's dangerous rendezvous with Malcolm Black and subsequent disappearance, Emily awakened from her much needed slumber in Daniel's arms along with a renewed determination to find her father, who she had to believe, was still alive. Unfortunately, she also awakened with a daily dose of nausea, and while food typically counteracted the issue, the thought of eating made her feel even worse.

Emily managed to slip out of the bed without waking Daniel, but given the smaller living quarters of the beach house where they had inadvertently spent the night, he was soon stirred by the sounds of heaving coming from the bathroom. Daniel sat up, taking a moment to assess his surroundings and the circumstances leading up to them. "Em?" He called from the other side of the locked bathroom door.

"Go away," She moaned.

"Why did you lock the door?"

"This is an experience we don't need to share."

Daniel contained a small laugh, leaning his head against the door. "Babe, come on...just let me in." He waited for a response, but all he heard was the flushing toilet followed by the door opening a few seconds later. Emily's face looked pale, her eyes attempting to mask her displeasure.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked, gently brushing her tousled hair from her face. "I know you haven't been feeling that great, but I didn't think you'd actually been getting sick."

"I haven't. I think I just went too long without eating. Skipping dinner last night was not a good idea." Emily sighed, willing her stomach to settle. "I don't have time to be sick right now. My dad needs me."

Daniel rested his hands on her shoulders. "I know, and I'm going to help you. Let's just...go home. I'll make you some breakfast, and we'll figure this out, okay?"

It was a sweet offer, but Emily had already come to a decision. "Actually... there's something I want to talk with you about."

* * *

><p>Emily made a noticeable entrance into the pool house where she found Nolan sitting at the computer and Jack standing beside him, looking distinctly like the co-conspirators they were. "Any updates?" She impatiently asked.<p>

"It looks like Malcolm is en route to the west coast," Nolan replied, eyes focused on the multiple computer screens before him.

Emily wanted to punch something to alleviate her aggravation, and though the hanging bag in the corner of the room was rather tempting, she refrained. "We need him here."

Nolan slid his eyes towards her with a grimaced expression. "You know, not so long ago, that was the last thing we wanted."

"That was before my father went missing."

"Emily, there's something I need to tell you," Jack interjected. "David told me he had accumulated evidence of Malcolm's criminal activity, and that he was storing it on a flash drive. He wanted me to know about it, in case something went wrong... Anyway, I retrieved it, and Nolan and I have been reviewing the files... There's enough evidence to put Malcolm away for life. I can turn it over anonymously to the fed's - "

Emily shook her head, wondering how her childhood friend could place any faith in the justice system at this point. "No... it may just make things worse. Malcolm has so many people working for him on the inside. There are no guarantees that the charges would stick. If we want to save my father and truly take Malcolm down, it will have to be done another way." She abruptly turned to leave the pool house, causing Nolan and Jack to cast worried glances at each other.

"What are you going to do?" Jack called after her.

Emily opened the door, looking over her shoulder with resolve. "I'm going to handle this."

* * *

><p>"Emily..." Margaux cordially greeted, rising from her desk chair as Emily entered her office. "I was pleased to receive your phone call. But you did not have to bring the signed agreement yourself. I could have sent a messenger."<p>

She motioned for her guest to have a seat in the chair across from her desk, and Emily promptly sat down, crossing her legs in the process. "Actually, I wanted to speak with you about a potential addendum."

Margaux narrowed her brow, intrigued. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm sure the magazine article will be great, but...I think a live interview would be even better...that is, if you think there's enough interest from the media." Emily could see the figurative wheels turning in Margaux's head and concealed a smile, knowing she had predictably hooked the driven businesswoman.

Margaux leaned forward on the desk, clasping her hands. "I think there definitely is an interest... I'm curious though, why would you want to do such a thing?"

"Well, Daniel and I've been interviewed before, and...considering the splash the David Clarke interview made, it just got me thinking... this could be a really good opportunity to re-establish some things. You would have the exclusive, of course," Emily assured, adding a polite smile for punctuation.

As much as Margaux disliked the woman sitting across from her, it was an offer she could not refuse. Besides, she had not let her wounded feelings or jealousy impede her before. Why start now? "When would you want to do this?"

Emily's lips curled. "As soon as possible."

* * *

><p>The cameras, the lights, the crew bustling about – it was all a familiar scene as yet another live interview was pending to take place at the former Grayson Manor. Daniel and Emily took their respective seats on the purple couch across from their, also familiar, interviewer, JuJu Chang. And being the socially proper Hamptons couple they were, Daniel was donned in an expensive gray suite and Emily, another lovely blue couture dress.<p>

All eyes were on them as the cameras began to roll. In addition to the crew, their private audience included Victoria, Charlotte, Nolan, Margaux, and Jack as well as Ben, who had managed to find an excuse for his un-invited presence.

"So... Daniel, Emily, here we are again...but much has changed since the last time we spoke," Ms. Chang smoothly began. "You two have married, divorced and reunited again. Daniel, you've endured not only the collapse of Grayson Global, but of your father's incarceration and death. Not to mention... you both have survived near-death experiences of your own... You're quite the wonder-couple."

Daniel and Emily both smiled politely in unison, each equally hating being in the spotlight again. "Well, I think Daniel and I gave up on the idea of simplicity a long time ago," Emily replied which resulted in smiles on the set before Ms. Chang continued.

"Your marriage and divorce was highly publicized... and it's no secret things became rather ugly between the two of you at the end. So I have to ask, what prompted this reunion?"

Daniel glanced at Emily while answering,"I think...we just finally started having honest conversations with each other for the first time." He paused as Emily's eyes met his, and Daniel then turned his attention forward. "We realized that our history together could make us stronger, not weaker."

"Is that why you risked your life to protect Emily when she was attacked in this very room where we sit now?"

"When I realized she was in trouble, I just started reacting, you know... it wasn't anything premeditated...I just knew that nothing mattered more to me in that moment than trying to save her life." His poignant words hung heavily in the air for a moment, and Margaux could not help from clenching her jaw as she heard Daniel clearly speaking from his heart.

Ms. Chang, on the other hand, seemed to find his reply touching and her expression reflected as such. "Emily, I have to ask...what was going through your mind? To have been attacked in your home, to think you were about to die?"

Emily drew a calm breath, gently shaking her head. "I didn't really have time to think. It all happened so fast. The instinct to survive takes over."

"And when you saw Daniel?" Ms. Chang pointedly prompted, and though Emily was prepared for these type of questions to be asked, she was momentarily transferred back to those blurred minutes when the gunshots were fired, and Daniel's nearly lifeless body was lying in her arms.

"I wanted him to run..." Emily whispered, looking over at Daniel. His eyes met her calling gaze, and she could immediately tell he had been lost in the same life defining memory. Daniel then took Emily's hand in his, pulling it over to his lap as he had done in their last live interview together. "But he wouldn't listen."

"What impact has that experience had on the two of you since?"

"I think we both realized we didn't want to waste anymore time," Emily softly replied, speaking the truth.

"Well, I couldn't help noticing, you're wearing a ring." Ms. Chang smiled. "Are there wedding bells in the offing again?"

This time Daniel answered. "Yes, uh... but on a much, much smaller scale... just a quiet ceremony."

"Daniel, what's next for you on the horizon career-wise? Should we expect the resurrection of Grayson Global?"

Daniel smiled dismissively at the thought. "No, no... Grayson Global will remain buried. I'm working on private ventures at this point."

Ms. Chang nodded in contemplation, and then shifted the subject due to their limited time. "Emily, it's well known that you have a close relationship with Nolan Ross. Do you have any comments on the startling David Clarke interview from earlier this summer in which he accused Mr. Ross of withholding the fortune that belonged to his, now deceased daughter, Amanda?"

Emily sighed. "Yes, I was...shocked by the interview... and while Mr. Clarke felt justified, he since has learned that those accusations were completely unfounded." Her eyes found Nolan's, and he smirked appreciatively at his partner in crime.

"You sound very certain of that."

"I am," Emily resolutely replied. "Nolan is the most generous and loyal person I know. He would never do something like that."

"And how can you be sure that Amanda Clarke received what was rightfully her's?" Ms. Chang prodded, unconvinced. "After all, she chose a very _interesting_ career for an heiress, not to mention her modest living accommodations."

Emily paused, giving Daniel's hand a squeeze to seek affirmation to which he returned. This was the moment she had been waiting for. There would be no turning back. "Because...I'm Amanda Clarke."

* * *

><p>Emily's startling admission left the entire room speechless. Daniel was the only other person who knew her plan to reveal her true identity on live television, a decision he had greatly opposed, but finally conceded. Ms. Chang did her best to recover and conclude the interview as professionally as possible. As the crew and small audience dispersed, Daniel and Emily rose and separated as well; Emily to speak privately at Ms. Chang's request, and Daniel to diffuse the shocked, and in some cases, furious reactions, of their family and friends.<p>

"How could you let her do this?" Jack chastised in a hushed tone, pulling Daniel to the side by the arm. "I cannot believe you sat there and went along with it."

"As if I could have really stopped her," Daniel countered in a defensive tone, glancing over his shoulder at the aftermath. "And even if I had, you and I both know, Emily would never forgive herself for not trying everything possible to save her father. I could lose her forever to that."

Jack shook his head, releasing a short breath. "You might lose her now. We all might. Do you have any idea the danger she'll be in when Malcolm Black hears that she's alive, if he hasn't heard already?"

Competition and prior jealously aside, Daniel recognized Jack truly cared about Emily's well-being. For the moment, they would need to be allies. "Of course I do...which is why we have to keep her safe. All of us."

On the other side of the room, Charlotte stood with crossed arms as Emily approached her. "I can't believe you did that...revealed your real identity on live television."

"I needed a way to get Malcolm's attention," Emily quietly explained. In the course of David's disappearance, Emily had decided to share the full extent of the situation with Charlotte, thinking it would be safer if her sister understood exactly what they were facing. Ultimately, Emily no longer wanted there to be any secrets between them.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No. I'm trying to save our father."

"You're really willing to put yourself at that kind of risk for him?" Charlotte rhetorically questioned. It should not come as a surprise considering all Emily had previously done in the name of their father, but it still was slightly dumbfounding to her the lengths Emily was willing to go.

"Look, I know you may not understand or agree with the choices I've made, but there is nothing I wouldn't do for the people I love," Emily replied with conviction which seemed to soften Charlotte briefly. "I would do the same thing for Daniel, you, Nolan or Jack."

But Emily was not prepared for Charlotte's response, a question that would render silence in its wake. "And what about your baby?"

* * *

><p>"The crew is gone, and everyone's turned in for the night," Daniel reported from behind, and Emily silently turned to face him at the sound of his voice. He would never quite get used to seeing her standing in his mother's post on the balcony even though it was a beautiful sight. "How does it feel for the world to know who you really are?"<p>

"Very strange, actually. I thought I might feel more liberated than I do, but I just feel...I don't know...exposed."

Daniel paused, trying to imagine what it felt like to be in her position. "Do you regret it?"

She inhaled deeply, her countenance quiet. "Not if it saves my dad's life." Daniel slowly nodded, expecting such a reply from her. Emily did not tend to question herself or her choices. She made a decision and stood behind it, a trait he found admirable and frustrating at the same time. "It's just, um...I...I never intended to be Amanda Clarke again."

Daniel remained still as Emily slowly brushed by him and walked over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge as they so often did. This was the first time she and Daniel had spoken privately since the interview, and though her admission had not come as a surprise to him, Emily couldn't help wondering what Daniel was truly thinking now that the truth had been revealed to everyone. "Are you angry with me, Daniel? ...You can be honest."

"I'm always honest with you, Em. It's part of our new agreement, remember?" He softly reminded with the smallest of smiles as he sat down next to her, watching the corner of her mouth turn upward in response. "And no. I'm not angry with you. Scared, worried...yes. _Very_. It's why I fought you so hard."

"That you did," Emily whispered with a smirk in recollection of the hellish fight that had ensued between them when she divulged her intentions. "Charlotte doesn't understand."

Daniel sighed. He had seen the two of them speaking earlier, Charlotte's disapproval of Emily's decision rather apparent. "It's going to take Charlotte a while to understand a lot of things."

It certainly was a lot to ask of anyone, and Charlotte was vulnerable and emotionally wounded, but Emily could not get her younger sister's question out of her mind. There Emily had thought she'd presented a valid explanation, a justification for her drastic measures, but Charlotte was the one to point out what should have been the first consideration on Emily's mind.

"Do you think I'm going to be a bad mother?" Emily solemnly questioned, looking over at him. Daniel was slightly taken aback by her question, but as he looked into her eyes, he saw a glimpse of something rare: fear. She was not asking him this to evoke sympathy or consolation, but merely his true opinion.

"I think... you're going to be an amazing mother. You know why?" Emily raised her brow slightly as his eyes admiringly washed over her face. "Because you're an amazing daughter." Emily smiled a little, looking downwards to her lap. Daniel tilted his head in attempt to catch her eyes. "Do you think I'm going to be a bad father?"

Emily looked up and back over at him in gentle silence. "No," She breathed, softly smiling. "I think you're going to be a great father." As she confidently whispered, Daniel closed his eyes with an appreciative expression, draping his arm across her shoulders and pulling her to him for a brief kiss. Emily lowered her head to rest on his shoulder as Daniel's arm continued to linger. "This feels nice," Emily commented as Daniel pressed his cheek against her hair.

"Yeah, it does," He agreed, whispering himself. "Em, can I ask you a question?"

Lifting her head, she smirked. "I'm surprised you even preface a question with that at this point."

Daniel breathed a short laugh. "We've never discussed your mom. I hadn't really thought about her until now, but...is tonight's interview going to be news to her as well, or did she already know the truth?"

Emily wet her lips. "News to her."

"Why didn't you tell her when she came back a couple of years ago?"

"I wanted to, but... I just couldn't. I felt it was better for her not to know... I would have liked to have been able to really talk with her. I don't think she was ready for that though... I don't think she could have handled it."

"What makes you say that?" Daniel asked in genuine curiosity.

"Daniel, she uh...she's sick. She battles mental illness..." Emily closed her eyes at the buried memory. "She tried to drown me as a child."

"What?" Daniel asked, startled.

"That's why she left. That's why my dad led me to believe she had died." She re-opened her eyes, taking a breath. "Do you remember the white haired man, Gordon Murphy?"

Daniel nodded. "Of course."

"Well, your parents hired him to take her away from the mental facility all those years ago and to kill her, but... he didn't. He married her instead."

Though the news that his parents had essentially ordered another murder should have caused him pause, not to mention alarm, Daniel glossed over it as if Emily were telling him something simple regarding the weather. Sadly, his parent's despicable acts were common place at this point. Daniel was more focused on the subject of Gordon Murphy and his connection to Kara Clarke. "Wait a minute, you're telling me that Gordon Murphy was her husband?"

The thought of it still troubled Emily, and yet, her mother's devotion to an evil man seemed to prevail. "I kept telling myself he must have brainwashed her, but... I think she really just loved him."

"I'm sorry," Daniel said softly even though Emily was starting at the vacant space before her, deep in thought.

"Once she finds out the truth, she may come back. I knew that was a possibility... I'd like to make things right with her. I just don't know if I can."

"Well, I hope you get the chance."

"Yeah... me too." She looked over at him again. "It's funny. Of all the relationships in my life that need repairing, who would have that ours would have been the first one... and possibly, the only successful?"

Daniel laughed. "It was rather unlikely, wasn't it? ...But I really can't imagine my life without you, Em."

"Me either," Emily softly admitted, lightly smiling. "Promise me you'll always call me that... _Emily_, I mean. I know this is kind of backwards, but... I don't think I can ever give Emily up now... even if everyone knows I'm Amanda."

He might not know exactly how she felt, but Daniel understood as much as he possibly could. There was something about _Emily Thorne_ that he never wanted to let go of either. Emily loved the way Daniel was looking at her now, so intimately, so transparently, knowing that he simply got it now, got her. "I promise."

* * *

><p>The manor was unusually quiet when Daniel returned home the following afternoon from client meetings, and after calling for Emily only to receive silence, he began calling for his mother instead, his voice loud enough to echo towards the second floor of the sprawling mansion. "Mom?"<p>

He first heard her high heels hitting the wooden stairwell as she gracefully strode downward before her calm voice. "Daniel, what's wrong?" Victoria glided erectly across the room to meet him.

"Where's Emily?"

"I thought she was with you." Victoria replied, puzzled.

Daniel brought his hands to his waist, leaning forward with a furrowed brow. "What?"

"You texted her earlier... and she and Charlotte left to meet you."

"No, no, no..." He said backing away and sprinting towards the front door, yelling, "Stay here... Do not leave this house!"

* * *

><p>Emily awakened from her fog, and as her eyes came into focus, she saw Charlotte sitting on stacked crates, leaning against the steel cage in which they were trapped like animals. The brunette pursed her lips, unamused. "That's right. We're in hell...together."<p>

"Charlotte," Emily groaned as she slowly sat up, her head feeling heavy on her shoulders. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. Some refuse incineration warehouse by the water... Malcom Black's taken us, hasn't he?"

Emily pulled herself upwards. "It appears that way."

"Good evening, Ladies. I'm glad to see you're both awake," Malcolm eerily appeared from the shadows, unlocking their temporary prison and stepping inside with an armed man protectively standing guard. "I made a trip to San Francisco to pick you up from rehab, Charlotte...only to find out... you were already here. Could have saved myself the trip."

Charlotte stood wide-eyed at the realization Malcolm was coming after her all along. He now directed his attention to Emily. "Amanda Clarke...so you're alive, after all. Must have been hard... keeping your identity a secret all that time."

"Where's our father?" Emily flatly questioned, resisting the urge to lunge at the madman.

"You'll see him soon enough. I've kept him alive so he could watch his daughter die first, but this...this is even better. Now, he'll get to watch both of his daughter's die."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More than one person mentioned they wanted to see Emily kidnapped...so, your wish is my command! ;) Please continue to let me know your thoughts, if you're willing to share them. :)**

**Side note: I'm having a really difficult time watching the show now without Daniel. I will continue to support it, of course, but I have found myself seeking solace in Season 1 episodes and, of course, fan fiction. I'm very thankful to have my "Revenge Support Group" here, hehe. **

**Much love,**

**Only Hope-7 xoxo**


End file.
